High School IS One Crazy World!
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: Runo Alice Julie and Fabia your typical popular girls and like all populars girsls they have enemys Mira Natalia and Skylar. When the girls become attracted to a couple guys, their enemy's begin to hate them even more. Full Summary Inside.
1. Welcome To Bayview High Sharks

**Hey, guys new story. I'm really loving starting this story; it's going to by far, one of my best stories. I hope all of you love it, so how about we end the chit chat, but, first I'll give you guys the full summaries to the story, a more detailed, summary, then, the other one. **

**High School what word can describe it best there many words people use to describe this like, Embarrassment, Torcher, Craziness, and Hell, pure hell. Well those definitions are wrong the only word that describes High School Correctly is Drama! Drama, pure Drama. With all the Parties, Drinking, Drugs, Pressure, High School IS One Crazy World!**

**Runo, Julie, Fabia and Alice you're normal teenage girl living in the crazy world of High School. These girls are you're average popular girl, cheerleader, there not the bimbos of the School like Mira, Skylar, and Natalia these girl would be the wanna be Barbie's, tramps, way to girly to do anything for them self's and the non-cheerleaders that think there oh so popular which there not, their pretty much total bitches. These girls are better known for the things they do on the mattress.**

**All these girls are enemy's and have nothing in common, well they do but, on one little thing, boys. Boys, what are boy? The opposite sex of girls, no, boys are drama at least in the girl world, they are, and of course boy are big factors in High School. But, what happened when you're enemy's like the same one you do? You'll just have to read to find out the Drama.**

"**You can, bandage, the damage. But, you can never, really fix a heart."**

**"Do not give up, please do not give in, but the cold burn, though fear biting, although the sun goes down, and shut the wind, there's still fire in your soul, there is still life in your dreams. Because life is yours and yours too desire, because every day is a new beginning, because this is the time and the beast"**

"_**I may stumble. I may fall. But, will I give up? Not, at all. You fail to remember, I'm not just a girl."**_

**MISTAKES TELL ME!**

**By The Way if you see this: ~~^^~~^^~~ it means times skip or if you just see this: …**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Runo's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

"Beep! BEep! BEEp! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!" My alarm clock sang, waking me up.

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock!" I muttered, as I reached and, turned off my alarm, clock.

Today was the day, hell, begun, you half hate, this day, and, half love it. Or as it's also so know school, High School to be exact, don't get me wrong I like school, well I like hanging, out with my girls. I just hare, most of the classes, like, science, and math, I hate them both.

I groaned and, turned off my alarm clock. Then I got up from bed, and, went to take a shower. Once I was out, I grabbed my cheerleading uniform, and put it on. I walked toward the mirror and, looked at myself.

The uniform was; a black turtle neck, up to my bellybutton. A tight shirt with no sleeves, that went above the turtle neck, it had no sleeves, it was Black, Red, and, White, with an S in the middle, which stand for "SHARKS". A short skirt that was as well White, Red, and Black. I put on my Black Jordan's that I used for cheerleading, then, some anklets. The shirt showed the belly and the skirt was really short. This uniform's was kind of reviling .Eh last year the Julie's had a skirt that was way and I mean _way_ shorter than mine.

I walked over to my window, and pulled the curtains to the other side of the room. I smiled, the view I had from my room, in our apartment, was amazing, even, though, the other apartment complex, was in it. I sighed and, grabbed my black bag, making sure to stuff my Black and, Red pom poms, in it and, walked out of my room and, in to the apartments living room.

You probably, already guessed I live in an, apartment, if not then, now you do. It wasn't a small one; the apartment I lived in with, my parents was _huge. _My room was the size of a normal, apartment, and, a wall of it was a window, it was all a window, so the view was amazing, especially since I lived in the 34th floor, pretty high up, out of 50th floor, apartment complex.

I went in to the kitchen, to get something to eat. I went to the fridge and, grabbed the milk, then, went to the cabinets, and grabbed, some cereal, and, a bowl. I went and, sat in a chair, then, I began to eat my breakfast, that's when I finally noticed the note. It read:

_**We're gone for a week**_

_**If you're going to throw a party,**_

_**Try not to destroy the apartment, like last time.**_

_**~3~3~Love Mom**_

"One time! One lousy time, I turn the apartment upside down, _with the girls, _and you're marked for life!" I mumbled, scoping some cereal in to my mouth. Okey so on my freshmen year, I had a wild party and, we tore the apartment in pieces, it's not like it's going to happen, again! Wait! Did they say _if? _Eh, how bad side of it was, I was grounded for a week, but, at least I threw the best party of the year! And has freshmen!

I finished my cereal and, got up and, threw to the bowl, with the spoon to the sink. What? I was too lazy to walk over there, _then_, walked all the way back, so I just threw it. I grabbed my bas, which was, stuffed, because, of the pom poms. I walked outside and, locked the apartment with, my keys; I then started walking to Fabia's apartment in the apartment complex.

Out of my three best friends, Fabia was the only one that lived, in the same tower, as me. Julie and, Alice both lived, in the other tower.

I reached, Fabia's apartment, door, and, knocked. I heard a couple reimagine, sounds, then, I heard Fabia yell "Owe, my foot, stupid coffee table. Why can't we just use you as fire wood" I snickered, as heard, then, a smiling Fabia, in her cheerleading uniform, open, the door.

Fabia is average height Dark Blue hair and big green eye's pale like me. Fabia is as well, on the cheerleading squad she the best dancer out of all of us. Fabia is the ninja of the group, of four she can be the silent type. But, don't get me wrong, this girl can party all night long. She really fun, Wild and, she's really cool, one of the best friend's a girl can have.

"C'mon, let's go!" she yelled, grabbing my hand, and, pulling me towards the elevator. We walked over to the elevator, well, Fabia, walked, and, she dragged, my ass, over there. We waited for a ding to come, and, went it did, we walked in to the elevator. Fabia pressed, the button, which would take us to, the lobby.

We waited, inside the elevator, in complete, silence. The "ding" came, and, we stepped out. We walked past the front desk, then, out of the, building and, we started walking to the schools, bust stop, which was only two blocks away, from our apartment, building.

"I wonder if, Julie and, Alice, are there yet." Fabia said.

"Probably. Alice wakes up, supper early and, Julie was really excited to go, back to school, yesterday." I stated. Julie was, _really annoying _yesterday. All she could talk about, was school, this school, that! O MI Good! I wanted to hit her, so much!

"Yeah, I guess. How much do you bet, that Julie, will start complaining, that the teacher, are mean and, that, school is hard and, boring." Fabia said, laughing, like a maniac.

I started, to laugh, too." She does tend to do that sometimes" I said, laughing, like crazy, now.

"_Sometimes_!" Fabia exclaimed.

"Okay! _All the time_!" I exclaimed, correcting myself.

We laughed and, laughed, until we got to the bus station and, Julie asked us. "Why are, you two laughing like crazed maniacs?"

We stop laughing. "No reason." We said very, casually.

Alice and, Julie looked at each other. "Whatever." They said, in union as the shrugged.

Julie is an average height, tan skin, silver hair and Grey/Blue eyes. Julie is co-caption of the cheerleading squad. Julie can be your best friend if you nice to her, But she can also be you're worst nightmare. She's peppier the HOWL cheerleading squad PUT TOGETHER when the girls are down Julie always pep's them back it gets the annoyed too but they get peep again so that's all that matters. But she's really always there when you need here. She's a true friend. Even though she can annoy the hell out if you sometimes.

Alice has long wavy orange look's big brown chocolate innocent eye's she's tall but mot very tall but she's tall and she has pale skin. Alice is also on the squad with us she the most flexible of the entire girl's, she's amazing at tumbling. Alice is the really nice she's a sweetheart. Although she can be very dense at time. She's really smart; she can be the silent and shy type. She is very popular with the guy' she doesn't care. She's not considering like other girl's.

Then, the bust got there, and, we step, in the bus, and, sat in the usual seats at the back, ignoring the wolf whistles, we were getting, by, jocks. How else are, that much of pigs? No offence to the jocks, which are actually decent guys. The bus, ride was short, or maybe it was long and, I just dint noticed, since, we were so in to our, conversation, we were also discussing, the welcoming cheer, we had to do, once we got to school. It wasn't just Julie, Alice, Fabia and, I it was the whole squad, discussing this. We all decided, on doing rally. It was one of the simplest cheers, which was good. Short and, simple were the best cheers.

The bust stop and, all of the cheerleaders, ran out of, it. And we all ran, towards the fountain which was in the middle of the school's court yard. Good thing our bus, was the last one. The fact, twenty girls, in cheerleading outfits we're running, drawled a lot of attention! We took a deep breath and, began our short cheer.

_**Call: Hey Freshmen!  
>Response: We're here!<br>Call: Do you have spirit?  
>Response: Heck ya!<br>Call: Yeah, ya think so?  
>Response: Uh huh!<br>Call: Then let us hear it!  
>Response: Okay!<strong>_

**Freshman rock, Freshman rock,**  
><strong>Rah, Rah, Freshmen!<strong>

After, pretty much our shortest cheer, we started the welcoming cheer to the whole school.

_**Welcome to Bayview Sharks!**_

_**Let's go Sharks!**_

_**Bayview sharks are full of Freshmen's and sophomores!**_

_**Then juniors and seniors, two!**_

_**We're gonna have a good year!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, lets good Shark's!**_

_**We're goanna have a, good, good year!**_

After, that everybody clapped, and, all of the cheerleaders parted ways, even, Julie, Alice, Fabia and I, we all had lockers in different parts of the school. Fabia's was in the north wing, Alice's and Julie's were in…I don't remember, but, mine's in the south wing.

I walked down the halls of, Bayview High. The school dint change at all, I walked past chemistry, class, or like I call it, the torcher class, and went for my locker, I dilled the combination, it wasn't hard at all. Three left, three right, nine left. I opened the locker and, started stuffing it, with my books and, that type of stuff.

"Hey, Kid." A heard a voice said. Crap! I knew that voice, and, much to my dimes the, owner of that voice, has the locker next to mine.

"Hey Kuso, and, don't call me kid!" I yelled, at the brown haired boy that was looking at me with a grin, on his face.

Dan Kuso or in other word's a pain in my ass! He's always annoying me, Julie always says that it's because he likes me. He has Brown messy hair; Red/Brown eye's that can make you melt inside. Dan's the caption of the football team all the guys are good but Dan's beyond good. He's the popular guy. Every girl in the school wants to go out with him but he always turns them down. He hates having fan girl's follow him around all day. People always say that he turn's the down cause he has a secret crush on someone everybody says it me other's Say he's lesbian for not going out with any of the Damn hotties that are crushing on him. You can easily guess which one is the one the girl's say and which one the guy's say. Can't you?

"C'mon, I have always called, you kid, kid!" Dan whined, while having an annoying grin, on his face.

"Yes! And I have never liked it!" I whined back.

"Aw, your just, a sour puse." He whined, back, closing his locker, and, turning around to look, at me, with that stupid grin, still on his face.

"I am not!" I yelled, pouting, and, huffing my checks, which, caused my bangs which were, loos to fall in front of my face.

Dan chuckled, at this and, step forward. "C'mon, kid, you know, I'm just messing with ya!" He told me. While using his left hand to tuck, my bangs behind my ears, and, his right hand using it to caress, my check. "Careful, when you huff, like that. You're bangs, are going to cover your face. And it's to pretty to hide" Dan added, honestly. As he gave me a sweet smile, while staring a little bit, down on me, since, he was taller.

"Dan!" I heard, a voice yelled, I knew, that voice, Dan backed away from and, turned around, walking towards, Dan, we're three football players, known as; Billy, Shun and, Ren.

"What's up guys?" Dan asked, a little mad. Why was he mad? The guys seemed to, notice as well that he was mad, but, the ignored it.

"C'mon, we have a, morning practice, today!" Billy, told him.

Shun Kazami tall raven hair her to his shoulder's he has Topaz eyes. He's really quiet and calm; those to qualities are very weird in the co-captive of a football team. He's also a ninja he's kind of a lone wolf of the group and his Dan's best friend's, good knows how there nothing alike. How Shun put's up with him without wanting to rip his head off, I don't know how. Probable, because, he has a bunch of patience. If not he would have killed him long time ago.

Billy Gilbert a sport's FREACK BIG TIME. Tall Blond he had eye's like Julie. He's really nice but he's too cool to care. He's also a football player and Julies' childhood friend. He's one of Dan's closes friend's he's also an amazingly chess guy he's always giving Julie these insanely cheesy pickup lines. There almost laughable. One time he used this one "Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!" I have no clue how Julie din't laugh at that she just blinked and walked away when she entered the girl's bathroom that's were me and the girls were she busted out laughing when she told us we laughed with laughed along with her, Although Billy is a really sweet guy some times.

Ren Krawler has golden eye's, silver hair and dark skin like Julie's. He is also on the team. He's really cool, he smart he's funny. He can be a bit weird at times, I don't really know how to explain it; He can just have the BIGEST mode swings at times. HE can be really sweet and then he can look ready to kill you in less than a second. Sometimes it's just plain creepy. He's a sweat heart though.

"Alrigth! See ya later, kid!" He said, as he passed his right hand, thought my bangs, and shook it there.

"Bye, Runo." The rest of the guys, said, walking off with there, captain.

I puffed. "Jerk!" I mumbled, with my arms crossed.

"Well, well that little show was interesting." A voice form behind said, I whipped around to reveal a smirking Fabia.

"You ass!" I yelled with my hand, over my heart, while, Fabia laughed." You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled. Fabia shut-up.

"Soda?" She said, holding out a can of Mountie Dew. I grabbed and, mumble. "Yeah, yeah, a sodas going to make up from almost giving me a heart attack,!"

The bell rang signaling to head towards first period and, I did so, my first period, was History. I went in the class room, and took my seat, and luckily it went on pretty fast. So did the rest of the periods, now it was lunch and, the girls and, I were getting our lunches, we did and, we sat down at out, usual table.

"Classes are so boring! And the teachers are mean two!" Julie whined. Fabia and I looked at each other, with ja!-I-knew-she-would-start-complaining-about-school-any-second look. Weird, right?

"You, two made a bet, dint you?" Alice whispers to us, with you'll-never-change look. We nodded and, snickered. Alice just knows us to well. "How won?"

"Neither, we just said, I bet." Fabia and, I said. Alice shook her head, in disapproval while, Julie kept blabbing, on about school sucks and, about how writing to much is crapping up her hand, way too much. For once I agree, with her, on the crapping hands thing, well, get used to it.

"I'll see you, guys later; I'm going to get my art stuff, from my locker." I announced, getting up from my seat. Alice got up as well.

"Same, here, I have chemistry next." She said, Julie got up.

"Gym" She, said. Fabia got up, two.

"Gym" Fabia said, looking at Julie, how squealed with joy. Alice and I sweet-drop. Fabia and Julie can be so alike, at times. It's almost creepy, no, no it is creepy.

"See ya" We all said, and headed in, different directions. I went to my locker and got: a sketch book, some assorted pens, some coloring pencils and, the rest of the arts supplies in my locker.

I walked down the halls of the school, and, went in my art class and, was surprise to see Dan, there.

"I thought you hated art class." I told, Dan, taking the only seat available which, coincidently was next to him. Which is weird he always has his 'little fans' around him, trying to get him, in to going out with him.

"I do." Was all he said, which was weird he never shuts up.

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy, to see me, kid?" He asked, with cocky grin on his face.

"You j-"

"Allrigth class settles down!" The teacher said, coming in. Dan had victorious grin on, while I was cursing the teacher, under my breath.

"Alrigth, instead of going over rues, let's just get started." Mister Green said. This is why I love this teacher, he's always straight forward. "You will, draw a scene you remember from summer. It can be anything, a sunset, the park anything you want." He added

I already new, what I was going to draw. "Begging" The teacher, said.

I started drawing, the night sky, then, the start, and fireworks. After a while it started, looking like what I wanted it to look like. I felt Dan, nudge me. I tuned my head to him, "What are you drawing, kid?"

"You'll see when I am done." I told him, he pouted, I giggled. Wait! Did I just giggle?

"C'mon tell me!" he whined more, I shook my head while giggling.

"You'll see when I'm done, Dan. What are you drawing?" I looked over to see, he's note book blank, I raised an eyebrow and, gave why-isn't-there-anything-on-you're-note-book- look, I know again, scary.

He laughed nervously. "Well you know, I'm not good at art." He said, with a sheepish grin, on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Then, why did you take this class? You do know you're going to end up flunking, Dan!"

"Calm down, all pass somehow"

I rolled my eyes, and, went back to finish my drawing, I heard Dan chuckle again, I just rolled my eye, again and, continued drawing, the scene.

The bell had just ran and, I finished my drawing, the mister Green shook his head, when, he saw Dan sleeping. "Misaki" He said, telling me to hand the drawing over, I handed it, he looked surprise, yet, he dint he was my art teacher last year. "Very nice, Runo. 100%" He said, with a smile, handing my drawing back to me.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. At least I'm starting this year, with an A. I started packing my things as the class, was exiting, I looked over to my left and, saw Dan was still asleep, I sighed.

"Wake-up Danny-boy!" I said, shaking he's shoulder. He opened his, eyes and, smiled.

"Hey, kid. Guess I fell asleep."

"You did! See ya tomorrow," I said, starting to walk. Until Dan, grabbed my wrist and, pulled me back. "What?"

"You have to show me you're drawing"

I rolled my eyes and, open my notebook and, showed it to him. He looked amazed, for some reason, "Hey, you're not half bad at drawing kid." He told me, with a smile handing me, back the notebook.

"Thank you." Was all I said, as I walked out of the classroom and, went outside. Got on the bus and, went home.

It was morning, now and, I was in school and, people were whispering stuff. I walked up to the girls and, they were all over there phones.

"Guys, do you know what's going on?" I asked them.

"Runo, dint you see the picture, on The Bang?" Fabia asked, me. The Bang, was a website, some kids here in school made, it's basically, were you can just post gossip, pictures, and update you're status, but, only for kids that go to this school.

"No"

"Look!" Julie said, pushing her phone in my face, I looked at the picture, and, my eye grew big.

"Crap!' I yelled.

"Misaki! You are one, dead bitch!" I knew that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>End of first chapter, so what did you think. Was it good or bad? I want to dedicate this first chapter to some very crazy friends of mine, some are Authors here, and some are my crazy friends:<strong>

_Shadowwing1994__  
><em>_XXFadedScars97XX __  
><em>_FlowersOverBoys__  
><em>_Kat-Kath__  
><em>_DDR326_

_PhoenixTheirin __  
><em>_DarkCookie01_

_animerules96_

_Laura ( You don't have an FF so, I can put you're user name. I also din't put your full name, because, I don't want you to get staked ;))_

_XashXdawnX (You've been waiting for me to post this for a long while)_

**These are the people I am dedicating this chapter to, I hope everybody like it! I will update, in a couple of days. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Rock~Out<strong>


	2. Every School Has Its Bitches

**Hey, hey! Guys, with such sweet reviewers like you, guys I will always be happy and, exited to start the next chapter to the, story. You guy, were incredibly nice, and so thank you for that! So how about we get on with this since you guys, are anxious? (Well I think,) By the way ****Ava Kaiba, how and why, did your cat, jump on your head? Lol XD Now, one, with, my, many, quotes, XD**

"**Boys think girls are like books, if the cover doesn't catch their eye they won't bother to read what's inside."**

"**All a girl really wants is for one guy to prove to her that they are not all the same."**

"_Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. When it comes down to it, I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them anyways."_

"Too often they don't realize what they have until it's gone.  
>...they're too stubborn to say, 'Sorry, I was wrong'<br>they hurt the ones closest to their hearts,  
>and we let the most foolish things tear us apart"<p>

"_**Do me a favor, and, don't break **__**my**__** little, writer heart :( "**_

_**'Cause you can bandage the damage,  
>You never really can fix a heart<strong>__**  
><strong>_

**Mistakes ****TELL**** me!**

**Okey so last time, when, I used my little sings for time skip, it din't work, so here the new one, **

**Hope it works: *~T*S~***

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Runo's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

"Misaki! You are one, dead bitch!" I knew that voice. Crap! Crap! Why the hell out of, all people, this bitch has to see the picture?

I turned around and, I really wasn't surprise to see, Mira, Natalia and, Skylar walking towards me.

You guys know how in every school has its, bitch? Well these, three air head, are this school, bitches.

Natalia Black or Nani for short, she has long Black hair, with dark Purple highlight in there, she has beautiful, big Blue eyes and, she's peal. Where to start with Nani? Oh yeah she's a total bitch! This girl in less than two minutes can run your whole life, well your social life, and, you'll probably have to go to a new school, since, you're whole social life as, you know it, is gone. If you don't believe me ask Emily Monroe, hmm I wonder what happened to her, she just kind of disappeared one, day, eh how knows. Nani is really girly and, she can flirt! But, don't get me wrong this girl is an amazing athletic! She can do pretty much any boy sport and, kick ass! Soccer, baseball, hockey, lacrosse and football, anything, just name it!

Skylar Bloom or Sky for short, she has long Red velvet hair, with big Brown eyes, very pale, and she is short. Sky, she's about the sweetest and, craziest girl, you will ever meat! Nobody has any idea, how she hangs out with such, big bitches, then, again, nobody ever did ask. Skylar, is really girly and, I mean really, she might not, were as much pink as, Julie, but…there's really no words to describe how girly she, really is. Skylar is insanely pretty, she has a lot of guys, behind her, trying to ask her out, but, she always turns them down for some reason.

Last, but, certainly not, less bitchi, Mira Clay, short Red spiky hair, Blue cat like eyes, tall and pale. Mira, is quiet the hot head, she has real temper. Mira moved here from savannah, five years ago. Mira, wasn't always the, person she is today, she used to be nice, well that was until her boyfriend Ace Grit, broke-up with her and, moved away, she was heartbroken, then, she became a bitch, what made it worst her brother Keith, went to college. But, that's really not an excuse. You guys know, how there's a vamp, from savannah, ya well this is, the tramp from savannah.

"What do you want, Mira?" I said, even though I already knew fully well, what she wanted. In less then, a sec Julie was to mu right, Alice was to my left and, Fabia, was to the right with, Julie, but, she was much closer to me then, Julie. Like us Mira, was to the center, Nani was to her left and, Sky was to her right.

"What do you think, bitch? What the hell is this?" Mira yelled at me, while shoving her phone in my face. Good thing this place is empty.

"This, my stupid girl, is a phone." I said, slowly. I knew what she meant, though, I just want to piss her off.

"Not that, you idiot! The freaking, picture on The Bang!" Mira yelled at, me.

"That's a picture."

"Stop playing, stupid! Now, care to explain, what's going on in the picture?" Mira yelled. Okay, this is, seriously funny, she's getting really pissed!

I smirked. "What? Jealous? You want that to be you, right? Too bad, you're just a love stuck girl; I can say a million other names, of prettier girls, that like him, too. Probability, none of you will ever go out with, him; he hates fan girls, especially stalker fan, girl like you." I told her. Skylar and, Natalia, had shook faces on, while Julie, Alice, and, Fabia, were laughing under there, breath, with O-my-good-Runo-Mira-is-going-to-be-tottaly-pissed-so-you-better-watch-out-then-again-you-can-take-care-of-you're-self-just-be-carefull-she's-getting-even-more-pissed-by-the-secound look, scary, but, very true. Mira was getting mad, scary mad, so I needed to watch my back, now.

If this were one, of those cartons, you watched when you were like four years old, smoke would be coming out, of Mira's ears right, now. "Listing up, bitch! I'll pretend like I din't, just hear that. Just remember, I'm smarter, and way prettier, then, you. No wait, anybody is prettier then, you since, you're so ugly, and, always remember he will be mine, since, he doesn't even like you! So back off! Before I make you, regret you were even, born!" she warned, me. After that she, walk off, with a flip of her, Red hair, but, she din't leave before, shoving me towards a locker. The sounds of her heels clicking, could still be heard, when she had left the hall.

"Runo…" Julie started, a long moment of silence. Julie along with all of us was in a state of shook.

"Don't" Fabia continued, with her mouth, opened slightly.

"Listen" Alice continued, with her eyes, wider then, a frying pan.

"Too that, bitch!" they all yelled, coming out of shook, stage.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll see you guys later:" I said walking, off, I needed to think right, now." I said, walking off.

What is she is right. No, she is right.

***~T*S~***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3****rd**** Persons POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The guys were, all sitting near, Billy's locker and, were all talking about meaningless stuff, until a certain Blue-haired girl walked, by, and, made Dan's attention, get caught on her. Then again, when a very pretty girl wearing belly shirt and, short shorts walk past you, what else are you going to do?

All of the guys had, come to the realization, that Dan had not seen, the picture, somebody had posted on The Bang. They wonder how, since it was on the home page, you din't have to go to recent post, it was in home since there were, more than one million views and, over three million comments calling Runo a slut and, sending death threats to Dan.

"Dan, need a spill trey?" Billy asked, Dan, since he was drawling over Runo, literally. That snapped, Dan out of his trance.

"What! No!" He yelled

"Dan give it a rest, we all know you like, Runo." Shun said, with his eyes closed and, his arms crossed, over his chest.

"What! No I, do not like, Runo!" Dan yelled, defending himself. But, those blushes, creeping up his face, sure din't help his statement.

"Why not?" Shun asked, opening his eyes. "She's cute, smart and, she has one hell of a body. Wuuu! Knocked me off my feet there!" Shun finished with a smirk, while Ren nodded in agreement.

"And, you two would make, a cute couple." Billy added, with a sly smirk, crossing his face. By, this time Dan was beat Red and, was well on his, way to turn even more Red. If that was even possible considering, his state, right now.

"Look, Danny-boy is blushing!" Ren yelled, pointing at, Dan's face. Shun and, Billy laughed, like crazy.

"Oh, shut-up! I don't like her and, she doesn't like me! And, I sure as hell, don't like her!" Dan yelled, before walking off, stemming mad. The rest of the guys knew that, they have pushed him a little, too far. So they took off after him, un-aware of the presence, of certain, Blue haired girl that Mira, had just finished yelling at.

The girl stud there, with her mouth slightly opened, trying to proses, what her 'friend' had just said, when it did she felt a big pang, in her heart. But, she just thought it was the lake of food she, had not hade for breakfast.

The bell rang, but, the girl still stud there and, eventually after the hall cleared, she left, but, not to go to class, but, to her 'secret' place, that only her and, Dan knew, since, last year Dan, had gone up there, to get her, after, a 'little accident' happened, courtesy of Mira.

***~T*S~***

It was lunch time and, a certain Brunet was, looking for his Blue haired friend. He was very worried, he had not seen her, in any class and, they had all of their classes together. He entered the lunch room, hoping she was there, she wasn't, but, he spotted her friends, though, so he walked towards them.

"Hey, have you girls seen, Runo?" Dan asked, Julie, Alice and, Fabia. The girl all gave, each other worried looks, which, did not help Dan, calm down, it made him even, more worried.

"No, we haven't seen her, since Mi-"Julie started, but, Fabia kicked her, under the table, and gave her Julie-don't-you-dare-tell-him-you-know-how-he-gets-when-Mira-bitched-to-one-of-us-espesialy-if-that-one-of-us-is-Runo! Look, which always scared, Julie. This time was, no different, Julie was scared.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." Fabia said.

"Wait! Dan, isn't she in all you're classes?" Alice asked, the brunette, in turn he nodded.

"Yeah, but, she wasn't in any of them. I'll see you girl later." Dan said and, walked of. He went in to the hall and, looked around, for a while, until, he remembers. He knew she was there, so he ran down the halls and, went up the stairs until; he was up at the roof.

Surely, Runo was there, Dan sighed in relief, seeing that his 'friend' was there, but, she seemed different and, he realized a soon, as he saw that frown on his face.

"What's wrong, kid?" Dan asked, Runo walking towards her. Runo seemed startled at, Dan's, sudden appearance. She stared at him, for a little while then, shook her head, with a sigh and, went back to staring. This caught Dan's attention even, more. "What happened?" He asked. Once again, he was ignored.

The final bell rang and, Runo walked off and, Dan followed trying, to get her to talk to him, key word _trying, _but, falling. Runo walked, in to the buss and, Dan staid back, since, he had his car with him, today.

Once, the bus left, a very confused brunet, stud there trying to figure out why, Runo did no talk, to him. He tried thinking about something; he might have done, to make her mad. He sighed, and, decided to leave it, to tomorrow. Dan knew Runo, very well, she might just needed time to cool, off.

***~T*S~***

Runo, sighed as she threw her, bag on her bed, as soon as she entered her room, she threw herself on the bed and, the words that been in her head, all day, kept playing over and, over again.

"_I don't like her and, she doesn't like me! And, I sure as hell, don't like her!"_

"_I'm prettier, smarter and he doesn't even like you, bitch!" _

Runo shook her head, "Get out, of my head!" She yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs. She shook it all off, and, she was mad, she got out of bed and, grabbed her laptop and, then sat back down on her, bed. She signed, in on The Bang, and wrote, on her status:

**Bad, day!**

She signed, it with her mod:**angry**, and, a mad face. Then, singed of and, went to the Skype conversation, Julie, Alice, Fabia and, her would always have.

"Where the hell have you been?" They all yelled as, soon as Runo, showed up at the screen. The girl kept asking, questions, questions, questions and, yeah what else? Oh yeah, questions!

"Girls! Calm the heck down! So what are we going to do Friday, todays Thursday so we have to decide?" Runo said, completely avoiding the, subject of where she was for the, whole day.

"How about a movie, at the mall, then, we walk around for a little?" Alice suggested the girl nodded.

"Sounds like, a good idea, Fabia. Hey how about, Saturday we got to Rock the Beat?" Julie suggested, very excited. The girls all rapidly nodded, the last time the when to Rock the Beat, they had the best time!

"Yes! I totally, love it there!" Runo yelled.

"Yeah, so how about we, go Friday, early to the mall, around 6:30 and, go get new outfits then, we see a movie at 9:30 or 9:00 deepens which move we see." Fabia suggested.

"Sounds, like a plan, Fabia. Sunday we have a 6:00 am practice." Alice announced. Dampening everybody mood. The rest of the girls, excluding Fabia groaned.

"Well thank you, party popper!" Julie, Fabia and, Runo all yelled, laughing. Alice pouted.

"I was just giving you a heads up. Remember the last time we, stayed out, till like 3:00 am and, had a 6:00 am practice the next morning?"

Runo, Julie and Fabia's mind drifted to that day. When they had to run laps Julie collapsed and, fell asleep, when they were dancing, Fabia closed her eye and, wasn't paying attention and, ended up hitting Leaf, in the eye with her fist and, Runo was dropped several times, most of the being face plants. The three girls shivered at the thought of that happening again. "We'll be home at midnight!" They yelled, together. Alice chuckled, she knew her friends, would react that way.  
>"I knew you would react like that you all are so, predictable!" Alice yelled, laughing. The three other girls scoffed and, began to argue with the Red head and, then the Red head argued back, with the girls.<p>

"Night!" after forty minutes, of pointless arguing the girl decided to call it a day. Runo put her laptop, back where it was on her desk, grabbed a pen from her desk then, grabbed her diary from under her pillow, when she sat down on her bed and, began, written.

_**Dear Diary**_

_School sucks and, this day sucks! There three reasons why this day sucks, so much! 1) There was a picture of Dan, and I on the home page of the Bang and, guess who saw it. 2) Mira came up bitchin about the stupid picture, I was incredibly pissed off, let's just leave it all that came out of, that girl's mouth, we're _just_ insults. Seriously does this girl know how to complement a person? 3) I head Dan, yelled that he din't like me, for some reason, I felt a big pang in my heart :( I don't know why, but, it hurt like hell, when he said that…Wait! :O What the heck am I writing! Erase….a man that's what I get for writing with a pen! Well just pretend, I never wrote that. I know I will :D lol XD_

_After I got home, from school men and the girls discussed what we were going to do on the weekend! :) This weekend will, not be boring! I can sure say that! Well I better get some sleep tomorrow I have a busy day ;)_

_***~*~Runo ;)**_

Runo yawned and, placed her diary under her, pillow and, went to sleep.

***~T*S~***

It was morning, and, a certain Blue haired girl was running late, literally. "Sorry!" She yelled when, she made somebody drop their books, while she was running to her locker.

She sighed in relief, once she got to her locker, unaware that somebody, was watching her with an, amused grin on their face. Runo grabbed some of her, books, not even bothering to check, which book was which. She tried to take off, but, somebody grabbed her wrist and, turned her around. "Dan, not now, I'm late and, so are you." Runo told, Dan.

But, Dan din't let her go and, he made no move to do so. "No, you're telling me what's up, now, kid!" he ordered.

She looked him in, the eyes and, saw something that looked like concern? "Dan, seriously, nothings, wrong." Runo told him, and finally managed, to get her wrist back, from him and, started walking to her class, with, Dan following her, since, he did have the same class as her.

"Kuso, Misaki, you're late. Detention! After school until five, take you're seats!" Mrs. Anger issues yelled, at them, or better, known as Miss. Bubbles.

"Thank you, Dan!" Runo mumbled, sitting down. She was mad, the only five dentitions, she has, hade in her whole life, were all caused, by, Dan, with this one it would, be six detentions she, had gotten.

Runo felt her phone vibrate, she took it out under her, desk and, read the massage, which was from…Dan?

Dan-_You're welcome, kid ;)_

Runo-_You ass!_

She felt her phone vibrate again, but, ignored it knowing it was Dan, with some narcissistic comment. She was half right and, half wrong, it was from Dan, but, it wasn't what she expected it, to be.

She heard Dan, sighed in…disappointment? She looked at him, but, he was already looking at the board. Runo went back to staring as well.

***~T*S~***

The girls were all sitting, under a big tree. It was lunch and, none of them were hungry, so they decided to stay outside, for the whole lunch period.

"Runo?" A silvers haired girl, asked.

"Hmm?" Said, girl asked.

"You have detention, right?"

"Yes. Don't worries I only have it, until five, I have enough time to change, and get to the mall. So don't worry." Runo assured, the silver haired girl.

"That' wasn't what I, was asking. Did you know, Dan, has detention too?" Julie asked, with a sly grin.

"Why do you think, I have detention?" Runo, said. The girls, laughed.

"Aw that's so cute! Most guys give, you chocolates, flowers and bears, but, Dan no, he gives you detention!" Fabia said, laughing like crazy. The rest of the girls busted, out laughing, even, Runo she had to admit that was funny.

The bell rang, and the girls said there, goodbyes, and, went to their classes, for Runo it was art, Julie Gym, with Fabia and, Alice history.

***~T*S~***

It was detention and, Runo and, Dan were sitting in a room, alone. The teacher had left to go to the teachers' lounge. Runo was sitting on top of a desk using, her phone, while Dan sat at the window sill, looking out, of the building. Runo felt her phone vibrate, it was a text massage, she read it and, sighed, she did not want to dill with _him _ever again, then, she saw an un-read massage, the one she had not read, that was from Dan

_I hear what happened, with Mira yesterday, but, there so many rumors, I don't which is true. But, kid whatever she did say, ignore it, it's probably no true, so don't listen to it and, __**d**__**on't cry for the ones that don't deserve your tears, because, the one that really matters won't let you**__, __and, __**I**__ won't let you, kid._

Runo felt her face go, hot, while her lips went it to a smile. "Runo…" Dan said. Runo looked up with a smile, "Listens, I-"He never got to finish, Runo threw her hands, around his neck, Dan responded, but, was severely confused, by, the Blue-haired girls sudden action ."Uh, kid?"

"It's okay; I was never made at you! I just needed somebody to ignore, for a while, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Dan!" Runo, yelled. Dan made a big 'O' as he finally understood.

"Don't worry; I'm the one that's sorry, kid. You don't need to, apologies." Dan told her.

"Yeah, but, I tott-"She was inturupted, by, the bell. "Sorry, tell you later, go to go!" Runo said, walking out. Ignoring Dan's call to wait, and tell him. "Sorry, I'm late, have plans to night!" with that said, she left the school and, began walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! And! Done! Thank you, again for the review and, the eight private ones I got, and for the fave, and alerts, well nothing to say. Except I am NEVER writing in 3<strong>**rd**** person POV again, it was hard, I'm going back to the other ones, lol XD I kept getting confused, and so I'm going back to personae POV's. Okey, I will say this I have nothing against Mira, late on you'll see why, I chose her, not, because, I hate her, in face I love Mira, it make me feel bad, that she going to be the bitch of the story, but, it must be done :( .Now, must go back to fighting with one of my best guys friends over, text massage! He's making me mad! Bye, I'll update latter, on this week! Now, a small quote, from, my latest obsession!**

"**You don't even know me well; you only look at me from the outside. I find your gaze to be funny because you see me as a pitiful girl. When I dance, I'm a Bad Girl. When I love, I'm a Good Girl. When you watch me dance, you become mesmerized, but are you done after you watch? I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me. These kinds of clothes, this kind of hair, a girl who does these kinds of dances is obvious. You're even more obvious. If you don't have any confidence, go to the back, back, back. You just need to step back. Why do you keep making noise? Don't you know that your heart can clearly be seen?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


	3. Fun is Fun Pregnancy Scares Are Scary

**You people are so sweet! You're reviews are awesome! They make me smile; laugh and sometimes, they make me think What the Hell? You're reviews can….a bit random, no, no, no, really****random at times. But, there still sweet, in there on weird way, lol :) but, I love em'! You all are sweet hearts that I love!**

**This chapter is all going to be, with the girls and, there weekend! It's going to be very fun to write this! I wish I could do the stuff I'm writing in this chapter, but, oh well, anyways on with the quote and, the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"**When a girl is silent, that's pretty dangerous. She's either overthinking, tired of waiting, about to blow, lonely, needs a hug, falling apart or crying inside. And most probably it's all of the above."****  
><strong>

"_**Ah, I'm so speechless. I'm really going crazy. Just by looking at you I get mad, I can't even take a glance, uh, uh. Even if everyone cursed at you, I still trusted in you. Now I can't believe in you anymore, I don't ever want a man like you again One to ten. I can't say a thing, no matter what I think of, I can't with you. Even if it's really easy, I can't say anything. It's better for you. Don't be joking around, don't pass your limits. I'm so mad, I feel like I'm going crazy. Saying that there's another woman. That's it, that's all I need to hear. Words that will just hurt me… why do I keep listening to them? I don't want this kind of love anymore; I don't want to cry in front of you. Even if you have anything else to say, I don't want to listen. Let's just end it here, my head hurts. I'm like this because of you"  
><strong>_

**Mistakes, you all know what to do, with them. If you don't then tell me!**

**Fun Is Fun. Pregnancy scares are…well scary…**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Runo's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

I was getting ready, to head to the mall, any minute, now.

I was wearing, a grey tube top, that was a couple inches above bellybutton, black shorts, and, some black sandal. A long silver chain, necklace, with Black, heart charm, some silver bangles, and, my bellybutton ring, which was a big Black 'R' that had some, black gems and, it's thin silver, border made it stand out, from all the other rings, I had. Overall I looked really cute.

I looked at the, clock and, it was time to leave, if din't I would be late. I grabbed my phone and, keys, then, o rushed out the door. I locked the apartment, door and, ran for the elevator. I heard a Bing and, stepped in and hit the button, which would take me to, front desk. The Bing came and, I stepped out and, ran off.

"Runo! Don't run like that!" I heard, Ms. Fermin yelled. Ms. Fermin was the lady, at the front desk unlike, most apartment, or hotel managers, she was actually nice. She had fiery Red hair, Red eyes and, she was very pale, she was thirty five years old, although she looked, a whole lot younger then, that!

"Sorry! Don't wanna be, late Ms. F!" I yelled already, outside.

***~T*S~***

I'm walking around the, mall trying to find the girls. How don't really seem, seem to be here. I felt my phone vibrate in, my back pocket, I took it

_You look cute, today ;) - Fabia_

"What?" I mumbled to myself, confused. Why the heck, would she send me something like that? Especially since, she hasn't even seen me?

"Hey!" Julie, Alice and, Fabia yelled, from behind me. I whipped around, laughing.

"Okey. **Never! Again!**" I yelled giving a -Do- That- Again- And -I –Will –Kill –You –Or –Throw –You –To –The –Dogs -So- They- Can- Eat –You- look on, my face

"How about, we get our clothes, for the Beat tomorrow." Alice said, laughing nervously. The Beat was 'Rock the Beat' lots of people just called it 'The Beat'.

"Yeah, that's why we came early!" Julie yelled you could just hear the, excitement running down her tone, of voice.

We laughed and, ran along with, the exited silver haired girl.

***~T*S~***

"I'm so tired!" Julie whined. We just finished, buying all the cloths and, other stuff we would need, to go to the beat, tomorrow. But, we only went to the front half of the mall! We have done a whole lot more then, that and, Julie has never complained!

Now, we were at the food court drinking smoothies, until, the movie started, in half an hour.

"We only went, to the front half of the mall, Jules!" Fabia said, taking a sip from her strawberry smoothie. I laughed and, took a sip from vanilla smoothie.

"Well at least we got what we needed." I said. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, that the important thing." She said, while drinking, her chocolate smoothie.

"What movie, are we seeing?" Julie asked, playing with the straw which, was inside her, Banana smoothie. And I would have beat money, that Fabia would have taken Banana and, Julie Strawberry. Hey, maybe it's backwards day.

"How about "Crazy Stupid Love"?" Alice suggested. Fabia nagged her head, saying "No".

"No, I'm not in the mood, to see a movie like that." She said, while shaking her head, vigorously.

""What's You're Number?"?" Julie asked. That's a comedy, right?

"No!" Came from all Alice and Fabia. We began arguing.

"Hey girls!" Did somebody say something?

We kept arguing, about the movie. By, now the guys were sitting around us, staring at us with amused, grins on their faces. Billy, Ren and, Dan all seemed amused, but, Shun seemed rather annoyed. He decided to stop us, so he put his index finger and, his mouth and, hogged whistle.

"Girls!" All of the guys, yelled. That's snapped us out of it!

"What?" We all yelled.

"Wait! When do you four get here?" Julie asked.

"Ten minutes ago." Billy answered.

"You guys, were just watching us fight?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Why were you four fighting?" Dan asked.

We girls looked at, each other, then, back to the guys. "Oh nothing, really." We said, very innocently.

"What are you, guys doing here?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really, just hanging around. What about u girls?" Shun asked.

"Same, except where going, to see a movie later." Fabia answered.

"Wanna join?" Alice asked. The guys shrugged at each other.

"Wait, you're not seeing some chick flick! Are you?" Billy asked, us we rolled our eyes.

"No! That's what we, were talking about, before, you guys got her." Julie said…

"Correction, that's what you were fighting about!" Ren said, with a smirk. "Horror movie?" My face paled at that question.

"Yeah" Everybody, but, me yelled. No one seem to notice

"Scared?" Dan whispered to me, with a grin on his face.

"No. I just don't like scary movies!" I whispered back. Dan shook his head, with a sigh.

"C'mon its, all fake, kid." Dan assured me.

"I don't care, Dan. It scares me!"

"Were watching "Paranormal Activity 3"" Dan announced, I paled I remember I told him, last week that, that movies scared me.

"Nice choice!" Billy yelled with a smirk crossing his face. Everybody else, but, me nodded again.

"Nothing is real kid." Dan told me. I nodded my head. "Then, relax."

"C'mon guys lets go, now." Julie said we nodded.

***~T*S~***

"I hate you so much, Dan!" I whispered, covering my eyes, with my hands. Do all movie producers, now a day, wanna scare; you so much, you'll probably, won't sleep for a year?

"C'mon kid, it's not real, this is all fake." Dan said, casually. Was this not affecting, him?

"Easy for you, to say, Daniel!" I whispered, shivering. Dan turned his head, to me and, smiled, he din't smirk, he smiled.

"C'mon." He said and, wrapped his arms around, me, so my face would be on his chest. My face was extremely hot, at this instance. "Better?" He whispered, with his head on mine.

"Anything's better, than, seeing that movie." I looked, a little pass Dan and, saw Julie, Alice and, Fabia all, in my same position, except they were with Billy, Shun and, Ren. I looked up and, Dan really wasn't paying any, attention to the movie, he was more interested in the hair he was playing, with his, finger. "Dan…why did you pick this movie?" He dropped the piece of Blue hair and, looked down at me.

"Want the truth?" I nodded. "To scare you." He said with a smile on his face. My jaw dropped.

"You jerk!" He laughed. "Daniel Kuso, I hate you so much right, now!"

He laughed and, kissed the top of my head.

***~T*S~***

"That movie was scary!" Julie yelled. I nodded and, rolled my eyes. Julie was over reacting, a _**little**_ that's movie was, scary but, not that scary to make us never hear, again.

"You're never picking a movie again!" I whispered to, Dan. He chuckled, in turn.

"How about, we get something to eat?" Billy asked everybody.

"Sure" Fabia, Alice, Ren and Shun said. "What about u two?"

"I think I'm going to head home." I said, walking off.

"I'll walk her." Dan said, walking towards me. I could just feel, the smirks that Julie, Fabia, Alice, Ren, Shun and, Billy were giving us. "You can just feel, those smirks. Can't you kid?"

"Yes, you can to cant you?" I asked, him, he nodded his head. "They are so predictable."

Dan laughed and, tugged my arm, "What?"

"Follow me." Dan said. I shook my head. "C'mon kid, I won't kill you."

I sighed, "Okay, okay I give. I'll follow." I said in defeat, he smirked, and grabbed my hand and, started dragging me, to…god know where this, idiot is taking me.

Dan stopped walking and, turned around with a smirk. Why did a say, I'll follow him? "What?"

"Nothing, kid." He said, while he covered, my eyes with his hands.

"Dan…where are you taking me?" I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"It's secret." Was all he said, at this moment…? I sighed; I hate Dan, so much right, now. "Don't worry were, almost there."

"Okay, you can open, you're eyes." Dan said, removing his hands, from my eyes.

"Dan…" I said turning my head, to the brunet. "Why are we ate, the beach?" I asked, seeing were, we were, at this moment.

"No reason, in particular. I just wanted, to take you here, kid." Dan told me, sitting down, I did the same. Dan stared at the ocean, tonight was actually very pretty, there was fell moon out, so you could see the moons, reflection on, the beach. I stared at him, completely dumdfolded, "What?" Dan asked me, seeing I was staring at him.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing, Dan." I said, laying my head on, his shoulder, Dan put his head on mine and, smiled? He was smiling not, smirking for, Dan that was actually a change. After a long time of silence, I said. "Thank you."

Dan stared down at me, "For what?"

"For nothing, just thank you."

Dan laughed. "You are so weird, kid." He said in a mocking tone. "C'mon…" Dan, said standing up and, extending his hand for me to take it. "I have to get you home." I grabbed, his hand and, he pulled me up. He smiled and, I returned that gesture.

We began walking, back, but, strange thing, Dan, din't let go of my hand…

"Okey let me get this straight, they all tackled Billy in to a pulp and, Billy din't, break a singled bone?" Dan nodded his head, with a slight chuckle. "But, aren't the other, football players, like way, way, way, _**way**_ bigger then, Billy?" I asked, Dan nodded, his head, again, I laughed.

"Yeah, it's really miracle how he, din't brake a bone." Dan said laughing. A miracle? Well with the size, those football players have, you can call it a miracle. I just laughed at that. "Well were here, kid. Good night" He said, you could feel that he was, kind of sad.

"Yeah, guess we are. Good night, Dan." I said, smiling, he returned, that smile. He took a step forward, and hugged. Well it wasn't much of a hug; he just put both of, his hands on my waist and, pulled me close. _**Real **_close.

"Don't let the movie, get to you, kid" Dan said, kissing my fore head. My jaw dropped, as he walked away.

"You jerk!" Okey so first, you're jerk, then you're sweet heart, then you get really sweet and, funny then, you turn in to a jerk! What the hell is that about!

I entered the building, kind of mad and, kind of happy. "Nice, boyfriend you have there, Runo." I whipped around and, saw Miss. Fermin at the front desk with, a smirk on her face. I sighed and, walked towards her.

"He's, not my boyfriend, he just a friend, how's a total jerk." Miss. F cocked and, eyebrow.

"Really? You know, I don't know many jerks, how would walk a girl home, while _holding _her hand _and making _her laugh, and, then _kiss_ the her fore head in a _loving_way _while _he hugged her, _close_, with a _huge_ smile on his face. If he's a jerk, I want to see you, with a nice guy." She said, exaggerating some words. I blushed, which caused her to laugh. "What he's name, Runo?"

"Dan." I said she nodded her head slowly with, a smile on her face. "I have to go, get some sleep; I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Fermin." I said walking towards the, elevator.

"Good night, sweaty."

…

"I'm so tired!" I yelled, falling on top of my bed. I looked at the clock and it was 1:00 am, okay maybe a staid out a smidge, late.

"_When I dance, I'm a Bad Girl. When I love, I'm a Good Girl. When you watch me dance, you become mesmerized, but are you done after you watch? I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me. These kinds of clothes, this kind of hair, a girl who does these kinds of dances is obvious. You're even more obvious."_ My phone sang. I picked up my phone and, answered the call.

"Hello?"

"I told she be awake, sweetheart" Was that my mom?

"Mom?"

"Hi sweetheart, I was just calling to see, how you were"

"I'm fine, mom."

"Good to hear. Also there's a change of plane, we won't be back until Christmas."

My jaw dropped, they have already been gone the whole damn summer! Why can't they just come back! "Okey, mom, I have to go sleep."

"Runo I know th-"

I hung up the phone and, threw it to my bed. "One stupid, call ruined my whole night!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I sighed; I should have known though, my parent were probably home like, two months a year, maybe three if I was lucky. I grabbed my diary and, began writing.

_**Dear Diary**_

_I learned one valuable thing tonight; I Runo Misaki will NEVER let Daniel Kuso, pick a movie! He picked Paranormal Activity 3 he knew I was scared to watch that movie! I don't know why the hell, I told him I was scared to watch that movie! He was jerk! Although, he did pull me in to his chest, so I wouldn't be watching the scary movie. Isn't that such a…a…..a…a un-Dan thing for him to do? It was sweet, nice, caring, and _seriously a _un-Dan thing to do. I really can't stop saying that, lol XD _

_Then, believe it or not he took me to the beach :). That was actually also sweet of him, to do :) *Awww*. Is it just me, or has Dan been acting very weird this past couple of days, I seriously know it not, just me…I'm really just like way to tired XD to continue writing so I'll call it a night._

_~*~*~Runo_

I placed my diary under my pillow and, lied down and, fell asleep…

**~^^XD^^~**

"_When I dance, I'm a Bad Girl. When I love, I'm a Good Girl. When you watch me dance, you become mesmerized, but are you done after you watch? I find your hypocrisy to be funny because you point at me. These kinds of clothes, this kind of hair, a girl who does these kinds of dances is obvious. You're even more obvious."_ My phone sang.

I groaned opening my eyes. I grabbed my phone and, answered it.

"What!" I asked, irritated that somebody had woken me up.

"Geez you're grouchy. I called to wake you up; I knew you'd be asleep. By the way you're going tonight, right?" Julie asked me.

"Yes, I'm coming tonight. What time is it?"

"One o'clock. See ya tonight!" I said and, hung up not waiting for Julie's, replied. I rubbed my eyes. "What time did, I come here last night?" I mumbled to myself, walking towards the bathroom, to take a shower, brush my teeth and, hair.

I looked up from the book I was reading to the alarm clock and, saw it was 6:30. "Half an hour left. Might as well start getting ready." I said, grabbing a book mark from my night stand and, putting it on the page I was one. I got up from my bed, putting my book down and, made my way to my closet to grab my cloths, I was planning to use for tonight. Which were: some black shorts, a black belly shirt with a big red kiss in the center with, some silver dots all over, except on the back, and, a pair of black Jordan's, a long black chain with a silver 'R' in the center and, a red choker which had a black rose on it and, a pair of earrings that dangled with black roses on them. I walked over to my desk and, sat down in front of the mirror, which was there. I started to work on my hair which I decided on a simple high ponytail.

I yawned, I was a little tired. But, I shook it off and, went in to the living room. I grabbed my keys and, phone from the coffee table and, put them on my back pocket. I went in to the kitchen, and, grabbed a glass then, went to the fridge and grabbed some soda and, pored it in to glass.

I slowly started drinking it while, walking back in to the living room and, sat on the couch looking at my phone. "Ten minutes. Better head of know." I said, setting the empty glass down and standing up.

I walked over to the door and, was surprise to see a blue haired girl standing there waiting for me. "You look very, _very_, cute." She said with a sly smirk crossing her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can say the same, you look pretty no, scratch that you look _very_ cute!" I said using the same, tone of voice she used. Fabia laughed and, so did I. "C'mon lets go before Julie chokes us, to death for being late." I warned, Fabia. The memories of the time when, Julie _actually_ choked us _for_ being_ late_. Hell yes!

Fabia was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue tube top and, some black eye shadow and, liner. She had on her, locket that her grandmother gave her when she died, black and silver bracelets and, some silver hoops. Her hair was down in to her usual style.

I was wearing something down right, normal for me. Just a pair of black short shorts, a neon green tank-top under a white belly shirt that of stripes the first one was Pink, the second was Green and the third was Blue and, just a pair of black skater shoes.

"Remember when she choked us for coming late?" Fabia asked me.

"Yes. Let me say for a pretty scrawny girl, Julie can sure choke you." I said. Fabia busted out laughing after that one; I did to after a second.

**^^~^^XD^^~^^**

"Julie calm down!" Alice yelled, the silver headed girl which was screaming at while she kept passing around, like a deranged lunatic.

'No! They are late!" Julie yelled. Okey this girls is a deranged lunatic. As if on cue, Fabia and, I came walking in front of them. "Hey, you two!" Fabia and, I exclaimed. A very angry Julie, turned around, giving us an I'm –going –to- kill- you!- You- two- are- so- late! Look

"Okey! Let's go inside girls!" Alice said, grabbing Julie and dragging her inside. I laughed a little and, so did the other bluenet.

"We owe Alice, one." Fabia stated.

"We owe Alice, a lot of ones, Fab." I stated. We do Alice has possible saved our buts more, than a thousand time.

We laughed and walked in.

**XD, XD, XD, XD,**

You know what I really love about the beat? It's not the music, although it is good, no amazing. I love the beats interior design, the floors and walls are all designed to move to the music beats, literally, the chairs are shiny black, they have that egg shell design, I love that, believe it or not it's actually **very **comfortable. The DJ podium is at the center and, it's a big circle that's closed, I have no idea how they open it, its tops are black and, like the walls and, floor the music's beat, is shown there. It's really just a cool place, overall.

"You know Runo, this place gets better, and, better the more we come here!" Julie yelled, thanks to the music which was really loud. Although it was cool, this song was great, I loved it. I think it's called '**Reminds Me of You'** by,** LMFAO.**

"I know right, I love this song." I said looking to where Julie was standing only, to realize she was gone. I sighed and, started moving around threw the, crowds to find her or any, of the girls but, I was getting a 'little' too caught up with the song.

_**It doesn't matter what I say, no matter what I do  
>Every little thing reminds me of you<br>It gets harder every day, I don't know what to do  
>Every little thing reminds me of you<strong>_

I pushed through the crowds of people that where dancing, trying to find one of my girls but, I wasn't seen any of them.

_**Reminds me of you, reminds me of you, reminds me of you... **__**[Repeats]**_

Call me crazy but, when I passed through somewhere I could have sworn I saw, Julie dancing with Billy and, Fabia was dancing with Ren. What are they doing here? But, seriously call me crazy, I think I'm hallucinating.

_**Yes, party people, we drop and feet go, some make your fist-pump, hands up and feet go  
>Crazy, look at all these ladies, tonight is going down (going down) mayday<br>We party rocking in this place for sure, every place that we walk in is the place to go  
>Popping bottles up for free, with the models every week<br>Sexy go-go's the way you booty bubbles to the beat is like...  
>Owning, popping, Ain't no stopping, the bass is knocking<br>Them shots are dropping, some of us came to celebrate  
>But most of us came to get away<strong>_

**_It doesn't matter what I say, no matter what I do_**  
><strong><em>Every little thing reminds me of you<em>**  
><strong><em>It gets harder every day, I don't know what to do<em>**  
><strong><em>Every little thing reminds me of you<em>**

I was in complete halt, as I recognized a, very familiar grin and, some very familiar Red/Brown orbs, standing and, staring in front of me.

**_I'm a heavyweight, light on my feet, watch me levitate_**  
><strong><em>Sex tape was for penetrate, then I slap you in the ass with the resume<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, I'm living with the finer things, designer draws and diamond rings<em>**  
><strong><em>Go to the Monica, lots of things, I stay the same, call the packing chains<em>**  
><strong><em>Big bro chains, I never ever being a bitch, my last girl was so player switched<em>**  
><strong><em>Pop the only Ricky, cause I'm rich, that's the only on my booty call it<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah,<em>**

_**[?]**__** got no show but she still can ride my banana boat  
>She still can ride my banana boat, now new nick name is banana throat<br>Figure it out, I'm the one everybody here about, man you're just here for now  
>So settle down, the rhythm is flow, you hear me now<br>I'm always up to something, I got goon in the house cause he my cousin  
>We got dollars by the dozens, but without you girl I'm nothing<strong>_

"What are…?" I never go to finish, Dan grabbed my wrist and, pulled me towards him, to dance. A real nice way to, say and, do it.

"Shut-up and dance, _**cutie**_!" My face felt really hot, w=when that last word 'cutie' came from his lips. Am I blushing? No, no impossible.

_**Yoyo, everybody's on the floor  
>I can see your hands up<br>From the stage to the door  
>Calvin Harris on the deck<br>LMFAO's on the checks  
>We're the two in the place to be<br>The place to be, what's happening next  
>Baby you look so fine<br>I can tell that look in your eye  
>That mean me and you in the back room<br>What cross your mind  
>I'll bucket chain on my chest<br>Cause I'm fresh to the death  
>And everyday I'm shuffling<br>I'm like a soldier with these steps**_

**_It's only popping, that Ain't no stopping_**  
><strong><em>That place is knocking, the shots are dropping<em>**  
><strong><em>Some of us came to celebrate, but most of us came to get away<em>**

"Dan?" I was going to try asking him again. What about, you maybe ask? What the bloody hell is he doing here! That's what it's about, if you're that intrigued.

"You talk too much, kid. Later!"

_**It doesn't matter what I say, don't matter what I do**_  
><em><strong>Every little thing reminds me of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>It gets harder every day, I don't know what to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every little thing reminds me of you<strong>_

_**Reminds me of you, reminds me of you, reminds me of you...**_

_**[Repeats]**_

…

"You never did tell me, what you are doing here, Dan." I said.

"Kid…what are you, doing here?" Dan asked, me with a one of those, stupid goofy grins, of his.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

I laughed, "Horrible come back. Now, seriously what's, up?" I asked. He smiled: not a grin, nor a smirk an, actual genuine smile. Most be, backwards day.

"Nothing just came to have fun, cutie." Dan said. He seems, to be getting an idea on his head since, I saw a very, very, very devious smirk cross his face.

"What are you, thinking?" I asked. That smirk, grew wider and, wider, this scared me. _**A LOT. **_"Dan, what are you going, to do?"

"Why do you always, think I'm going to do something to you?" Dan asked, that smirk was gone and, replaced with innocence. What a mood change.

"I know you to well, Dan." I stated, in a mater-o-fact tone of voice. Dan, seem to consider that and, nodded. I smiled, Dan could be so childish at times, I love that about him…well most times I do.

"You, do you really do. Just like I, know you all, _to well_, shorty." Dan told me. Okey first, kid then, cutie and, now shorty. Does he even, know my name? I know he does but, sometimes I wonder…I really do.

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw~ what's wrong, kid? Nickname, got you mad, Hm?"

"No, you have me mad." I said, brushing past him. I knew, I left a really confused, Dan standing there but, honestly I don't care, at this moment.

"Runo!" I heard Dan, yell. I din't care I just, kept walking. I walked further in to the crowds and, walked towards the exit. "Crap! I have to say, bye to the girls." I said, coming in to the realization, that Julie, Alice and Fabia would kill me, although…oh I'll just leave!

"Oh~ there so going to kill me." I mumbled, walking out. "Dan has been, getting on my nerves for, no reason lately. Just any little thing, he say sets me off, now a day. What is up with that? Ugh, Dan is just pain in the ass most times!" I mumbled angry, to myself.

**~~^^Hey, ya'll^^~~**

"Runo, I'm still seriously, confused. What happened, what did Dan do?" Julie asked. We were at cheerleading, practice and, I was trying to explain, why I left the beat last night so…unexpectedly. "Oh you did know he was really worried about you." Julie added, once we entered the field.

"I don't know Jules, I just got mad. No, I din't know he was worried about me, crap I'll have to apologize." I mumbled that last part bitterly. Thank you so~ much, Julie! Now, I feel guilty! Guilty! Now I have to apologies, to that idiot! I can already imagine the, smirk he's going to give me! That idiot!

"He was really worried." Julie said. She laughed. "It's cute, you know? I guess he does like you, a lot. Even more than you could ever tell." Julie added. No giggles, no devious smiles, no nothing, Julie was serious about her stamen, really serious. I was about, to argue with that, when she opened her mouth again. "I know. I know, you '**don't **like him'" Julie added with a giggle. "You both love each other." She added in a whisper. Which fortunately for her, I din't hear, if I would have, we would need a new co-Capitan because, this one would be so~ dead…**dead.**

"Yeah, all Dan and, I are best friends. I don't like him and, he doesn't like me. I know I heard him say so." I said, whispering the last part. Julie raised an, eyebrow she must have heard. "Alrigth girls! Let's gather around and, start practice!" I yelled, stopping Julie from asking me, why I said or, more like whispered "I know I heard him say so."

All the girls gather around and, waited to see what I would say. "How about we start with our formations? Leaf, you and, I will be thrown, alrigth?" I asked, yelling slightly. I turned my head to Leaf how, looked pretty freaked out, which is weird Leaf always, like being thrown in the air.

Leaf Elizabeth, short, she's even shorter than me, big dark Green eyes, pale skin and, dark red hair. Leaf is really an easy going type of girl, she hates when people fight and, just will try to work things out without, resolving to violence.

"You okay, Leaf?" I asked. She looked up and, nodded.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Runo." Leaf said, shaking her head. Honestly I don't believe her one bit.

"Okay. Jules, you take over formation, got it?" I asked her.

"Yes~!" Said, girl yelled excitedly. "Alrigth! Alison, Jenny beta front and, Fabia you and, I zeta point! Runo Leaf, center point!" Julie yelled interacting the girls. Beta front was, left seta point was right and, center point was, well center. "Jenny you and, Fabia with Leaf! Alison me and you, with Runo!"

Everybody did as they were told, Alison and, Julie when to my sides lifted me up and, threw me up. "One, two, three, four five, six, seven, eight, nine and, ten" I counted as I spine, up in the air. Julie and, Alison caught me and place on the ground.

"Alrigth, now you, three!" Julie yelled. I looked at Leaf and, she looked worried and, wussy. "One, two, three, now!" I heard, Jenny and Fabia. Leaf spun in the air, numerous times and, was caught and, place on the ground. "That was great you guys~!" Julie yelled I really had to agree with her.

"I'm going to be sick-"Leaf started but, never finished, she ran out of the field with her hand covering her mouth. Most of the other girls in the squad that where running stop, the ones that were talking also stop, silenced filed for a second.  
>"Girls! Go back to practice! I'll go make sure she's okay!" I yelled, then, I quickly ran off in the direction, Leaf took off in. I ran a cross a hall. "If she was going to puke that, means she's in the bathroom, the nearest one." I mumbled and, went in to the direction of a bathroom.<p>

"Leaf…you in here?" I asked opening the door to the bathroom. I saw Leaf, throwing water on her face. "You okay sweetie?" I asked, sitting on the counter top, next to the sink, where she was washing her face.

"No, Runo. I'm not, can you keep a secret?" Leaf asked.

"Of course, Leaf. You know I'm not that much of gossip. Now what happened?" I asked her, smiling.

"Runo…" Leaf started. "I'm pregnant." Leaf confused. My eyes widen, sure Leaf was dating Adam but…never mind.

"Adam's right?" I asked.

"I'm not cheating on, him Runo." Leaf said, scolding me.

"Sorry. Sorry, just what are you planning to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know, abortion maybe?" Leaf said. I'm really against it but, Leaf is a junior, she's only six-teen.

"Well it's your decision. But, just know whatever you do, it's you decision. But, first things first, tell Adam, he's a sweet guy he'll understand. Now, go home and, think about it. I'll tell the girls practice id off, okay?" I asked, getting of the counter.

"Yeah thanks Runo, I owe you one." Leaf said with a smile.

"No you don't. That's what friends are for, Leaf. Wish you two the best of luck." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww wasn't that nice. You know lots of girls would have laughed and, ran out and, spread it around like a total bitch. (No offence to bitches!) I'm sorry if the update was late; I had like about 3,000 (maybe a lot more!) ideas for this chapter, my god! It was hard deciding, not a lot of chapter will be on the weekends, fi I make chapter on weekends they'll probably just be football games or other thing to announced ;) I'm not telling what they are :P lol so anyways did you enjoy the chapter? The next chapter is going to be so much better since, I'm going to start getting in a little in to the plot for these crazy high scholars! ;) Now I'm going to say this, this story will not disappoint! So reviews make me very happy! :) And I'll see all of you amazing readers and, reviewers next time, I love you all! :) Next time my reader. R&amp;R<strong>

"**If you love something let it go. If it comes back its your's and, if doesn't…then, it was never really meant to be."**

* * *

><p><strong>Rock~Out<strong>


	4. A Pictures Is Worth A thousend Words But

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews! Honestly I never thought I would, have as much reviews I have this early! I thought I would have these review around chapter six, not four so thank you and, keep it up! Honestly this is MY PERSONAL favorite chapter of this story, it starts of a little odd then, it gets pretty cute and, it ends very nicely I loved this chapter and, I hope all of you do to! I would have gotten it out earlier but, today I was stuck helping fix my PlayStation 3 it, wouldn't take in games but, we fixed so Yey! I can't wait to, play again! Oh and, any Call of Duty fans out there? Well any gamers in general? Anyways, I'm talking about games, when this is story lol XD so, like I was saying…not wait what was I saying, lol XD I'll just insert quote or whatever I put here and, start the chapter since, I lost my string lol XD **

"**Good bye, baby good, bye, turn around and go on just don't say a word, disappear as it is, baby good bye, good bye. My name isn't Suzy, but you keep calling me that. I should've known back then, but I wanted to believe you as much as possible. I know how immature you are. Don't cry in vain I'll throw away all your stuff. Quit acting now. Good bye, baby good, bye, turn around and go on just don't say a word, disappear as it is. Good bye, baby, good bye, thing is it was good and fun, but we're done right here. Your show is now over, baby good bye, good bye. My friends all told me and back then I never really listened. Why can I really tell if the way you look at me is sincere or not? Your acting really surprised me, because I was so surprised, in the end I stopped crying .Good bye, baby good bye, turn around and go on just don't say a word, disappear as it is. Good bye, baby good bye, thing is it was good and fun. But we're done right here. Your show is now over, baby good bye, good bye. There will be no whining sound from you anymore. The snake passed the wall and gently betrayed me. It was quite an amazing show that I watched, even without buying a ticket. I just didn't get this spot for free, no. Now it's bye, bye. Good bye, baby good bye, turn around and go on Just don't say a word, disappear as it is Good bye, baby good bye, thing it was good and fun But we're done right here. Your show is now over, baby good bye, good bye"**

**So the name of the chapter din't fit and, I was mad so here it is complet. "A Pictures Is Worth A thousend Words But, A Kiss Is Worth A Thousend Fellings" My god what a long name, XD Lol continue.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, kid!" A five year old boy said. He had messy brown hair and, red brown eyes.<em>

"_My name is not kid!" I yelled._

"_Yeah, like it matters!" He retorted. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Does that involve you?" I asked he nodded. I rolled my eyes, in annoy meant._

"_Yeah, you shouldn't be out here, alone." He said, sitting down in front of me, staring at me with those brown red orbs of his._

"_That involves you how? It's my problem not yours!" I said he shook his head._

"_It is, my problem since, it's yours." The boy said,_

"_You're annoying. You know that, right?" I asked. He nodded his head._

"_Yeah and, your feisty." He retorted back, at me I scoffed. _

"Man, Dan is still annoying even, after eleven years." I said to myself, coming straight out of my daydream of how I meat that pain in the ass.

"Runo, what were you daydream of? You had the biggest smile on your face; this is math you're always depressed here." Fabia asked.

"Oh nothing, really.… Just, about, how, I meet someone, really annoying, eleven years ago." I said.

"But, you meet Julie, six years ago." Fabia said.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Julie whispered.

Fabia laughed, quietly. "Sheen, Makimoto, Misaki! Pay attention!" Out teacher yelled. We shut up after that but, my mind kept wandering away from me. I don't know why but, I remembered something, really painful. Last year.

"Last year." I mumbled to myself, putting my head down, on my desk. "Last year was worse then, three years ago the day our friendship ended." I muttered.

"Allrigth that's it for today! Class dismissed!" The teacher said. I grabbed my books and, got up from my seat.

"See you, girls later." I said.

"See you, girls!" Julie, Alice and, Fabia said, all walking off in different directions. I walked back, to my locker since, my books were in there and, I groaned. "Why can't I ever wake up early?"

"Twenty four-right, eight-ten left and, five rights." I said to myself. I opened, my locker shoved the books, I had in there and, grabbed my science, art and, history books. "One class to lunch, a full hour with no teachers, I seriously can't wait." I whispered.

"You confuse me, you know?" A familiar, brunet said, opening his locker.

"And you annoy me, you know?" I retorted back.

"I know. I remember." Dan said. I laughed, he was right I have said that about million times before. "What's so funny, _**kid**_?"

I shot him, a glare. "I hate you!"

"Aw~ you don't hate me," Dan said, closing his locker and, walking in front of me.

"Your right, for once, I despise you." I said, becoming slightly, ticked off.

"No you don't, you adore me, you adore your best friend and, you know it." Dan said, with a knowing smile. I hate him, right now.

I stared at him for a second. Then, I said something unexpected. I din't tease him, mock him. I just said something that has been on my mind, lately. "I'm sorry." I walked of after, that.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, grabbing my wrist and, dragging me back.

"Nothing, I'm just sorry." I said.

"Runo…" Dan started. Somehow I know he was serious, well manly because, he used my name and, not "kid" nor "cutie" or "shorty" "There is something up, come on. I'm your best friend and, you know it. There's nothing you can't tell me you trust me. Now, tell me what wrong?"

"Dan…seriously there's nothing wrong." I said but, Dan wasn't falling for that anymore. By, now Dan's hand where on my hips, holding me there do I wouldn't walk off, or run off. He wanted answers.

"You know, I don't believe that. Seriously Runo, what's up?" Dan said, inching closer. For some reason I felt tears in my eyes.

"Dan…seriously it's…nothing." I said. I closed my eyes and, took a deep breath.

Dan sighed. "Fine I'll act, for a little bit longer that I, believe that but, sooner or later you're telling me." Dan said. By, now his face was extremely close to mine, his on my hips but, circling my waist.

I opened my eyes and, smiled. My hand snaked on his neck hugging him. "What would I do without you, Kuso?" I whispered Dan, chuckled lightly. He heard.

"I don't know but, you sure be pretty messed up, cutie." He muttered.

"Hey!" I said, pulling of my chin that was on his shoulder and, looking straight at his face and, in to his red brown orbs, that **I love** so much.

"What? You asked me I answered. You sure are, indecisive, kid." Dan said, leaning in making his face slightly closer to mine and, having our noses touch.

"I hate you." I whispered, leaning in just about, making each other be able to feel the other breath.

"I thought we played this game already." Dan muttered leaning, in even more, making our lips slightly apart and, about to touch.

When that stupid bell rang, making both of us pulling apart and, looking up. I heard Dan, mutter something or curse something. "What did you say? Well muttered." I asked

"Nothing, come on let's get to class." Dan said, slinging his arm around my neck and, dragging me of before, I could ask again.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Hello to you to, kid." Dan said,

"You know what I mean!" I yelled. Dan just laughed, though.

**…**

"History class is so boring." I whined walking, with Fabia to lunch.

"History is cool, compared to Science." Fabia argued.

"No argument there." I said. Fabia laughed.

"You hate Science more then, anyone I know, Runo." She said.

"No argument there." I said. Fabia laughed. "It's not funny, I'm being serious." I stated.

"Your so~ weird, sometimes, Runo." Fabia said.

"Look how's talking."

Fabia did that. She looked down at herself and, then back to me. "I did!" Fabia yelled. Causing a lot of heads to turn on us.

"Very funny, **Fab.**" I said, sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Fabia said, ignoring the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, what I heard-"Fabia never finished, that sentence and, I sure wished she did.

"You!" Mira yelled

"You!" Nani yelled, this time. "I need to talk you, Sheen." Nani said.

"And, I need to talk to you, Misaki!" Mira said, you could have guessed she was pissed, off to a new level.

Nani grabbed Fabia and, dragged her away, Fabia was certainly not happy. Mira stared at the scene then, turned back to me. Oh well so much for lunch, "Mira, what do you want? I'm hungry and, I want lunch so can, you do this bitch act tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why?" Mira yelled.

"I'm hungry!" I yelled, stating something obvious. People stared but, continued on. Mira and, I fighting was about the most normal thing, in the world

"Not that. Why did you take him away from me?" Mira asked. She din't yell, she din't threaten, she din't do anything she would normally do, she just asked like a normal person would.

"Mira…I din't take anyone, or anything from you. You took them, all away yourself. Maybe if you would have thought before, you broke everyone apart, we could all have still be the same as, before You, Natalia, Skylar, Julie, Fabia, Alice and, I and, with the guys and, Ace if you hadn't been an, idiot an, wrecked are whole friendship! It was no one's fault but, your own, Nani and, Sky are stupid to still be friends with you after "_The Erin Thing" _and, everything else but, I don't blame them. I blame you and, I'm one hundred percent sure that so do Alice, Julie, Fabia, Dan, Ren, Billy and, Shun after all, that happen. So don't you **dare,** say that **I **took everyone away. Because I din't that was all you, bitch." I said, leaving Mira speechless. I was mad, no pissed how she just come up to me and, say it was my fault what, happened three years ago when, everything broke apart and, will never truly be the same, of course Mira still doesn't know the what _"The Erin Thing" _is, well not completely Mira, Sky and Nani only know part one, Julie, Alice, Fabia and, I are the ones that know the full story. Not even, the guys know what exactly _"The Erin Thing" _is. I brushed passed Mira and, walked the other way.

"Wait, Nani's talking to Fabia. No wait this is, Nani she's bitching to Fabia." I laughed. "Wonder how that turns out."

"Runo!' I turned around and, say Sky with a huge smile running towards me. She hugged me and, placed both her hands on my shoulders. "Omygosh it so good to see you! I missed you! You look great!" Sky said, speaking every word really fast. She continued. "Oh did you hear the winter ball is in, three weeks. Do you know how you're going with?" Sky was getting every word out, really _**fast**_." Hey by the way, we have no class day in three days. Yey! Right! Any-"The bell cut her off. "Awww~! Fui. I'll see you later," Sky left bobbing her head leaf and, right making her red velvet her move.

I sweat-droop. "No matter how big of bitches that girl has around her, she is still, such a sweet heart. She is so weird!" I said, to myself laughing. "Damn, I missed lunch thanks, to ""talking"" to Mira and, listening to Sky ramble on about, random things. "I'm so hungry to." I sighed. "Great now, I have to go to two classes with no, food in me. Even, best of all I have science, great!" I mumbled.

**…**

"You okay, shorty?" Dan whispered, seeing that my heads were in the clouds.

"Hmm, what?"

"Are. **You**. Okay?" He repeated.

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine just distracted, today I guess." I said, not even taking my eyes of the window.

"Yeah, more like every day, Runo." Dan started. "I'm taking you home today. I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk about?" Dan, din't even turn to me, he just stared at the bored. I sighed. "Jerk." I started muttering something under my breath, pouting with my arms crossed over my chest. Dan turned his head towards me and, smiled with a light chuckle. "I hate you Kuso." Dan only chuckled more silently.

**…**

I sighed. "Why does Kuso have to be such a pain, in the ass sometimes…Wait, no. I'm of why does Kuso have to be a pain in the ass all the time?" I mumbled to myself.

"Come on!" Speak of the pain.

"Hey, don't drag me around! I'm not a puppet, Dan!" I yelled.

He spot walking for a second and, looked back at me, with a smirk growing on his face. "I don't care, _**kid**_." Were the only four words that he said...? That just got me frustrated.

"I hate you sometimes." I said. Dan just kept dragging me of.

"I know. I know." He whispered.

**…**

"So…okay why are we at the park?" I asked, seeing where Dan had dragged me of to. Don't get me wrong I love the park and, I love to come to it…I was just confused to why we, were here.

"Well…to be honest I din't know, were else to take you." Dan said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the beck of his neck. I, sweat-dropped, of course. "But, I do need to talk to you." I nodded for him to continue. "Well more you need to tell me something…" I groaned a tilted my head back, very face. But, before I could say anything Dan covered my mouth. "Not about what's going on with you…That you'll tell me later but," Dan started but, ended up just staring at me with questions visible in his brown red orbs. "Why did you, Mira, Sky, Nani and, the rest of the girls stop being friends all of the sudden?" I stared at Dan, in complete and, utter shook; none of the guys asked us this questions, ever. "I mean, Shun, Billy, Ren and, I left for a week and, then, when we came back, it was like a war zone between all of you girls. What happen? You all use to be best friends. You were inseparable. **Especially you** and, **Mira**."

I sighed. "I guess we never, did tell you or, Shun, Billy and/or Ren and, we should have." I start but, never finished.

"Come on, I have a felling this is a _long_ story…" Dan said, grabbing my hand and, dragging me over to a bench.

"Okay, well you see, three years ago when you guys left to…I don't remember where you guys left to. Mira and, I…" So I began telling Dan the whole story. But, not the whole story, if I would have told him the whole story _"The Erin Thing" _would have come up to since, _"The Erin Thing" _is huge part of the story, so I just started telling Dan part one of the story and, as for part two…well I hope I never have to tell him that part.

**…**

"And, that's why Mira, Skylar, Natalia, Julie, Fabia, Alice and, I are no longer best friends and, basically hate each other with every fiber of out being. Happy?" I asked. Dan looked extremely dumfounded at, this moment.

"All of **that** happened in a week? Why did you never tell us?" Dan asked. He really looked extremely dumbfounded.

"Yeah~! Happy!" I yelled.

"Yes, now can you quiet saying asking and shouting 'happy!'?" Dan asked.

I smiled. "Sorry?" I said, raising my shoulders.

Dan laughed and, shivered a little. "Sure is cold today. Come on lets go for a walk. Kid."

"Will you stop calling me that?" I yelled, catching the attention of a few people and, causing Dan to laugh and, shake his head.

"You know I will never do that, kid." Dan said, I could easily tell he was teasing me. He slung his arm around my shoulder and, pulled me close. "It's seriously cold, today." I nodded my head and, smiled. "Wanna go home? Or wanna just walk around here for a little while then, go home?"

"Honestly, I'm freezing! Home!" I yelled. Dan laughed and, smiled.

"Whatever you say, shorty."

"What is with you and, the nicknames?" I asked, almost laughing.

Dan tilted my head up and, shrugged. "I don't know. I just think…there cute, cutie."

"Hey~! Stop it…" I whined laughing, a little.

"Nah, I think I'll mess with you, more." I pouted, at that, Dan on, the other hand, just laughed.

"Jerk…"

**…**

I sighed and, slammed my locker shut. It was two days from, when I had told Dan, what exactly happened between Mira and, me and of course all the other girls. School was out but, the sports teams had practice in twenty-minutes, I was happy today, cheerleaders, did not have any practice today.

"Runo, don't get mad and, play along." I think that was, Dan? With his right, hand he turned me around and, grabbed my waist and…kissed me?

There were a lot of thought that rushed in to my mind in what to do this moment, kick, scream, pull always, kiss back but, I din't do any of that. I just stood there; with my eyes wide opened…well that was until I saw what might have caused Dan, to kiss me. From the corner of my eye, I saw it or, more like them. So, I kissed back. I am so going to laugh at him, when they leave.

After a minute or two, they left but, Dan din't let go me, he kept kissing, weird thing so did I…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what's with the kiss there I honestly I wanted this chapter longer but, when I reached this part I was like "Hmmm, this will make an awesome cliff hanger!" so I left it there, XD LOL But, Hey! At least the chapter is up today, I thought it would be up tomorrow. So nothing more to say so, like we say here in Puerto Rico "Bueno mi gente, me voy!" Bye!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	5. Now, You Want Me To Be Your Girlfriend?

**Hey guys what's up? SO SORRY about the late update *sigh* school has kept me busy and, tired. God I've been so tired lately. I would have finished this two days ago but, I got a mayor migraine from the hair dye, I din't have class all day! But, I was busy and the, I dyed it anyways, yesterday I couldn't finish it either, fuck I hade class but, it was so funny seeing my friends try to guess what color my hair was… LOL First (to them) it was black then, blue then, red then, pink O.O (WTF?)) Then, the FIANLY! Guessed that it was purple! Lol so funny anyways, last time I left you all with a HUGE cliff hanger, din't I? XD I love cliff hangers (Well when I write them, I do.) I specially love reading the reviews of people after a cliff hanger (Any writer can guess why ;)). Thanks for the reviews you guys by the way and, I know you're anxious so how about you read the chapter? **

"**Love me for how I am, or don't love me at all, bitch"**

"**You don't like me? Take a turn, sit in a chair and, wait until, I give a fuck!"**

"**My heart has completely stopped. At this rate, I'm going to be in trouble. Who are you to make me cry? Every day, I cried, I starved. I lost weight, now my clothes don't fit me. Why do you keep giving me pain? I wanted you like crazy. I can't go on without you like this. I want to love again. I want to go to your place. Will you give me your heart one more time? I only want to look at you by your side. I want to love again. I want to put you by my side. One day feels like a year. A world without you is like hell. What do I do to have you come back to me? What do I do to make you know my feelings? Exactly what did I do wrong? Not being able to see you like this. Makes me cry and laugh today. My tears have completely dried. My heart is still stopped. Do you really not know my feelings? I wanted you like crazy. I can't go on without you like this. I want to love again. I want to go to your place. Will you give me your heart one more time? I only want to look at you by your side. I want to love again. I want to put you by my side. It can't be, it can't be, come back. Even if I wish, even if I believe, there's no news. Why do I keep doing this? I have to forget. But I can't do that well, I really can't. I wanted you like crazy. I can't go on without you like this. I want to love again. I want to go to your place. Will you give me your heart one more time? I only want to look at you by your side. I want to love again. I want to put you by my side."**

**Mistakes tell me! My spellcheck died today T_T So this chapter won't be the best. And, my spelling isn't the greatest so seriosly, you all have to tell me.**

**Say A, Miss A's!**

**Lol okay, so I love you Cookie but, I wanna embarrass you, (Hey that rimed!) so I will tell you all how my best friend said, after she read the last chapter and, I quote "YOU ASSHOLE! I WANTED TO KNOW WHY?" LOL XD Love you Cookie! Now, that I have embarrassed my best friend, you all can read. :P Love ya Nani! ;) Oh and, thank you! I know, I'm kick ass! Youre probably thinking, "This girl is bitch!" so to awnser that, damn rigth I'm a bitch but, even thought you love! me. You know~ it! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>You Stole A Kiss From Me And Now You Want Me To Be Your Girlfriend?<strong>

There were about a million emotions racing through my mind at this second. But, the only thing I felt was, lust.

You know? A kiss is many things and, you feel many things when you're being kissed, happiness, tenderness, sweetness and, a lot more things that I could never think of. But, this kiss, with Dan was every one of those.

"O my gosh! I can't believe that the great Dan Kuso is afraid of a bunch of fan girls." I said laughing once; Dan had pulled away from the kiss. Dan turned ten different shades of red, at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He mumbled, under his breath. "I need to ask you a favor, by the way."

"You can a-"

"Dan! Football practice starts in ten, you better hurry up!" Dan and, I turned our heads only to see Billy standing, at the top of the staircases that lead to, the schools front entrance.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Billy!" Dan yelled back. Billy nodded and, turned back going down the hall until, we couldn't see him. Dan then turned to me. "Like I was about to say, I n-"

"Don't you have to go to practice?" I asked raising an, eyebrow.

"Yes but, I h-"

"No buts. Whatever it is can wait till after your practice, Kuso." I said. Dan raised an eyebrow then, he smirked. I could have not wanted to do one thing more then, anything at that moment and, that was slap that smirk from his face.

"You're watching my practice, kid." The smirk on his face couldn't get any bigger. Well…that was until I shook my head. He's smirk, dropped but, was replaced with a dumfounded look.

"I have homework to do. I was going to borrow the book from the library and, do it at home but, I guess I'll just do it here until your practice is over," I told him. Dan sighed.

"Fine but, you better not leave." Dan warned. "It's really important" He added quickly.

"I bet it is. Now, go to your practice before, your late!" I said, half sarcastic and, half in a- matter- o- fact- tone- of-voice. Dan muttered something under his breath, I couldn't quite catch his précises words but, I could make out something like "when I need to tell you stupid things, you have time! But, when it something important, you ditch me!" "What was that?" Dan eyes widen, he thought that I hadn't heard that, he shook his head, fiercely many times. I resisted the urge to laugh, he's expression seem terrified yet, shocked all the same time. It was mixed in to one, unbearable yet, funny expression that just made you want to laugh like a maniac, in an insane asylum.

"Nothing, I'll see you after practice!" With that said, Dan darted down the hallway and, up the steps Billy had just been on. I laughed; of course Dan's actions could change that easily and, quickly. One second, he was kissing me, the next, he was about to ask for a favor when, Billy inturupted him then, he was scared and, bolted out of the room, faster then, you could snap your fingers together. That was just Dan. An unbelievably: dense, naïve, cute, nice, funny and, handsome- wait what? Cute? Handsome? Okay I will admit, Dan is funny and, nice oh and, naïve a dense are a so- hell to the yes-! but, cute and, handsome?

Sure all the girls here describe Dan as "hottie" with a "body" and all but, I've never called anyone –besides _**him**_- cute and/or handsome… I raddled my head from side to side, "Runo you're just reading way~ too much in to these. Calm down. Go to the library and do your homework then, talk to Kuso and see what he wants. Then just go home." I said once, out loud but, then, began to say it mentally to myself over and, over again. Until I reached the, library and, sat down on a dark brown wooden chair and, placed her bag next to it and, sat her elbows on a table that matched the chair and, began to slowly think…think back to that faithful day… "I wonder if things would have been different, if you wouldn't have kissed him…"

**…**

I flipped the page, to the book; I've been reading, for the past half- an- hour. I finished my _all _my homework sooner then, I thought.

"_**You thought that I would just be another one of your toys. You thought I wouldn't find out, but you went and told your boys. Your boys told my girls and my girls, they put me up on game. See, the plan that you had ended up being super lame. So you called me last night acting like you were extra sorry. Then you past me a letter today as soon as you saw me. Saying "baby I know that I did you wrong but I promise I'm done**_**"."**My IPhone sang indicating, that I had a new text message. I put my phone on silent and, send a reply to the person.

_**Runo where are you? You aren't home! -Julie **_

_**Library –Runo**_

_**Err~ why? –Julie**_

_**Homework and, waiting for Kuso –Runo**_

_**;) So you're waiting for your boyfriend! Ha! Take that bitch, I won the bet! :) - Julie**_

_**He's not my boyfriend! What bet? Oh and, how are you calling a bitch! –Runo**_

_**Yeah, yeah then, why are you waiting for him if he's not your boyfriend? I use to wait for Billy all the time and, I still do. Oh and, Fabia, Alice and, I made a bet three years ago to see when, you and, Dan would finally become a couple. I bet that you guys would FINALLY be a couple in High School sophomore year, which would be this year! :) Fabia bet in High School Senior year. Alice bet on freshmen year. So I guess it's, not take that bitch…Its take that bitches! I won! :) –Julie**_

_**-_-" Please tell me you're kidding. And, well duh, you love~ Bill! :P –Runo**_

_**Well duh! Billy's my boyfriend and, no! I'm not kidding! And, best thing is I won! Bitches! –Julie**_

_**Julie, I'm only going to say this once, he is NOT my boyfriend! Nor do I like him! –Runo**_

A reply came but, I just ignored it. I already knew what the next text would be. I groaned. I grabbed my bad and, stood up, I looked at the time on my phone an, saw it was "5:03" "He's probably out of practice by, now." I walked out of the library and, started heading for my locked. I took a right, then a left, then another left and, then right until, I reached my locked. I dialed the combination and, opened my looker.

I zipped open my bag and, took out some books that where heavy in there and, put them inside my locked. I closed my locker door and, took a deep breath I turned my head to the right and, screamed. Dan laughed. "You jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dan laughed and shook his head; I smacked him on the back of his head. Dan yelled in pain and, started rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, kid what the hell?" Dan asked I gave Dan a very strong look that said Boy! - Do- NOT- Make- me- Hurt- You!-. Dan's eyes open wide and, he shook his head furiously. "Never mind, kid!"

"You're such a wimp." I muttered. "What's the favor?" I asked, Dan gave me a strange look. I sighed, with a slight roll eyes. "You know the favor! You wanted to ask me a favor, earlier but, you had practice?" Dan still gave me a strange look. "Anything rigging a bell here? Nothing?" Dan thought long and, hard until, he snapped his finger and, smirked.

He's smirk dropped. "No, nothing." I fell back anime-style.

"You're kidding right?" Dan shook his head.

"Sorry?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. This boy probably got tackeled to the ground. Idiot.

"Bye, Daniel…"

"Hey, it I'll come back to me?" Dan yelled when, I was on the steps. I smiled.

"Call me when it does." I said. Dan had grinned on from ear to ear. I already knew what he was going to say. "Say it and, I'll walk down these stairs just to slap you!" That grin disappeared in two seconds flat. "You learn fast Danny-boy." I said, with a laugh. "See you tomorrow, Kuso!" I yelled, when I was far away from the stairs.

Dan wathced me go with a smile on his face. His face expresion very soft and, gentel, his hands shoved in his pocket and, his brown red orbs watchin me, disapere in to the hall way. "See you tomorrow, kid."

**…**

"So what are we going to do the whole day?" Fabia asked. "We have no classes!" She yelled with excitement. Alice, Julie and, I laughed.

"I have no idea but, I'm super comfy here." I said. The girls nodded. Alice, Julie, Fabia and, I were lying under a huge Oak tree since, today was a "No Class Day" and, I loved these days. Most student- manly the boys- pranked the school- manly the hocks- since, the teachers were in a conference room that was soundproof.

"How much do you girls want to be that, Dan, Billy Ren and, Shun are going to pull off a big prank?" Fabia asked.

"Correction! How much do you bet that Dan, Billy and, Ren are going to drag Shun somewhere, TO pull off a big prank?" I said. Fabia nodded.

"That's much better then, my bet!" She yelled. We all laughed a closed our eyes, there was a nice breeze out today. After about a minute or two I opened my eyes and, looked around Alice, Julie and, Fabia were goon but, Dan was sitting down next to me, his arms around hers knees and, his head was on his crossed arms.

I sat up, "Dan…" Dan turned his head to me and, smiled. He shrugged, knowing what I was going to ask.

"Probably with Billy, Ren and, Shun, kid." Dan said, with another shrugged. I laughed, a little. "What's so funny?" Dan asked, teasingly.

"Nothing." I said. I leaned forward to him and, smiled. Dan on the other hand turned bet read. "Did you remember, what you ask me yesterday?" I asked, teasingly a few inches away from his lips, able to feel his hot breath on my face. I tilted my head to side. "Hmm?"

Dan grunted and, muttered something under his breath. Dan slung his right arm around my neck, bringing my head to his chest. I wanted to yell at him and, make him let go of me…but, I din't. No, I din't want to, tell him that. I just let go. "You're sleepy, aren't you?" Dan asked or, more liked mumbled in to my hair.

I looked up, "A little." I said, honestly. Dan let out a soft chuckle. "Did you?" Dan stared down at me, question in his eyes.

"Did I what?" He asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Remember." I said. Dan still stared at me with question I his eyes; he brought his left hand and, slowly caressed my left cheek. I smiled at him.

"Honestly, I still haven't." Dan laughed a bit. "It I'll probably come to me, in a weird moment." I sweat dropped a little.

"How you passed ninth grade, is beyond my comprehension." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Dan asked, with an evil stare on, almost a glare.

"Nothing." I said, with a smile on my face.

**…**

Lunch was here and, boy was it a good thing I was starved and, so were a lot of people. How I knew that, you could wonder? Well easy, the fact that as soon as the bell rang signaling lunch rang, everyone rant there like a wild packed of bulls. Funny thing, the science teacher was coming out of the conference and, going to her class room to get something. She got her bitchi ass trampled. That was funny.

"Where are these girls, man? Why the heck can I find them, when I don't want to but, when I want to, I freaking cant! That is seriously messes up." I said to myself.

I walked passed freshmen hall and, walked to the right were the cafeteria was…"Might as well check if there in the café-"I started. "Wow!" I looked at her.

"I haven't seen you since, Billy dragged me away Come on let's get some lunch with the girls." Julie said, dragging me of the cafeteria. "There already in here, by the way." She added, quickly. Sometimes, with Julie, I feel like a helpless miniature Chihuahua.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since, Ren dragged me away." Fabia said, with a laugh. I laughed, so did Julie, Alice just stayed quiet.

We all started discussing things, well at first it was but, then; it basically turned in to a gossip talk. Ops guess, we forgot what we were actually talking about.

"Alice…what's wrong?" I asked, seeing that Alice had been quite for a very long time. Alice looked up from her tray.

"Hmm, oh nothing, I'm fine." She said offal quickly. Julie, Fabia and, I looked at each other, with an un-easy look but, shook it off. The table stayed silent after that. Even, when the guys came and, sat down, they sensed the tension and, stayed quite. Dan taped shoulder; I turned my head to him. "I remember." He whispered.

"Remember what?" I whispered, to him. Dan got up and, tugged my hand. He wanted me to follow; I got up and, followed him.

"What did you remember?" I asked, Dan.

"The favor." Dan said.

"And, it would be?" I asked, leaning against a locker.

"Well…you know how I have my fan girls that **I hate**?" I nodded. "And, you have those guys how irritate you?" I groaned and nodded, Dan laughed. Irritate was such a small word. "Were stupid you know that?" My jaw dropped.

"Unless you want to get slap… I would elaborate if I were you." I said, a glare creeping in my eyes. Dan shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, not like that!" He yelled. I nodded. "I mean, we could have gotten them, all out of our backs together. That's why were stupid." He said.

I cocked an eyebrow , tilted my head to the right and, pursed my lips. "How would that be?"

"You look cute like that." Dan mumbled. "Easy," Dan smirked, I rolled my eyes, his smirk din't, go away it only grew larger. "You have to be my "girlfriend"." Dan said placing air quotes on the girlfriend part. I stared at him, "Think about it, I don't think any girl would want to see you mad and, I don't think any guy would mess with the football captains girlfriend, how is like a little to sister to the co-captain."

I thought about that for a minute, "That could be either the smartest thing you ever said or…the dumbest." I said.

"Hey…" Dan warned, standing in front of me.

"It's crazy, Kuso…but, it might work." I said, Dan smirked, "I'll slap you, if keep smirking." It dropped.

"Okay." I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder, looking past it and, in to the cafeteria.

"Wouldn't it be, like lying to everyone?"

"I guess would be like that but, not for long all we have to do is…" Dan's hands have always found a way around my waist, this time was no different. "Pretend to go out until, the next semester. Next semester we "break up" and, say we were having too many fights- which won't be hard for us since, we fight all the time- and, it was better if we ended it there and, go back to being friends."

O. My. God. "Those are the smartest words that have ever, escaped your mouth, Danny- boy." I said teasingly.

"You offend me, kid." Dan said faking hurt. "So are we doing it?" Dan asked me.

I looked at the cafeteria door, I smiled. Dan looked slightly confused by, my smile but, I just kept on smiling. The door to the cafeteria burst opened and, I kissed Dan.

Yeah, you read it right. You're not imagining things, **I **kissed him. Dan was dumbfounded but, din't hesitates to kiss back. Boy, did he kiss back!

And best thing was everyone saw. **Everyone**. And, everyone gasped. **Everyone**.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I honestly feel likes it horrible and, short. I'm not pleased with this one bit. But, did you all like it? (I just got horrible news! She better not move! I'll miss my idiot of a best friend if she does.) So anyways, sorry for a late update, I think the next chapter will come pretty soon since, I think I'm going to a "Diary Entry" for the WHOLE chapter and, add some important details and, whatever so it I'll be short and, unless something happen it will be update in two weeks or one. And, OMG I had the best dreamstory idea last night! It's so going to be posted! Off topic there, XD So again tell me what you think, but, I'm still not pleased by, this I've written this chapter like five times and, hated each one more then, the last *sigh* I really hate this one the most :( but, anyways yout opion matter more, so review and, tell me what you think. So bye, bye, Sayonara. In words of my favorite K-pop group Miss A, singe/rapper of the group …**

"**There will be no whining sound from you anymore. The snake passed the wall and gently betrayed me. It was quite an amazing show that I watched, even without buying a ticket. I just didn't get this spot for free, no. _Now it's bye, bye."_**

**Lol, I love that rape(It's the only rap I like! :)). Now say A! Peace out suckers!**

* * *

><p><strong>REMINDER! Like I said before, my spellcheak died, so mistakes tell me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	6. Diary Entry

**Hey guys, what's up? How was your thanksgiving? I loved mine, even, if the Turkey made me so~ sleepy lol XD So anyways this chapter is just a Diary Entry so it's not a big thing but, it's important and, you should read, especially if you want to know more about the little cordial in the end of chapter…*thinking* 3! Chapter 3! And, one or two things, blah, blah, blah etc…! Anyways, just read and, I hope you like even though it's so~ short~ Gr~~~ that makes me pretty mad! Oh and, the poem is VERY important! So read it carefuly! Anyways, on with it!**

"**When a girl is quiet, a million things are running through her mind. When a girl is not arguing, she is thinking deeply. When a girl looks at you with her eyes full of question, she is wondering how long you will be around. When a girl answers "I'm fine." after a few seconds, she is not fine at all. When a girl stares at you, she is wondering why you are lying. When a girl rests her head on your chest, she is wishing for you to be hers forever. When a girl wants to see you every day, she wants to be pampered. When a girl says "I love you." she means a girl says "I Miss you." nobody could miss you more than that. Life only comes around once, so make sure you spend it with the right person.**

**_"It's probably what's best for you. I only want the best for you. And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck. I try to savertise and I, Ended up with wounds to bind. Like you're pouring salt on my cuts. And I just ran out of Band-Aids. I don't even know where to start. 'Cause you can't bandage the damage. You never really can fix a heart. Even though I know what's wrong, how can I be so sure? If you never say what you feel, feel. I must have held your hand so tight; you didn't have the will to fight. Guess you needed more time to heal. Baby I just ran out of Band-Aids. I don't even know where to start. 'Cause you can't bandage the damage. You never really can fix a heart."_**

**_"A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left."_**

**_"You have enemies? Good, that means you stood up for something._**

_**"This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, and it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babe, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear, Diary<strong>_

_You've probably been curios what I've been up to lately, haven't you? ;) Well…it's been…good. Yeah, that's the word good. So the last time I wrote in you, I left of when __**I **__*blushes* kissed Dan, at the precise moment I knew everyone from in the cafeteria was going to come out ;) Funny thing, Dan still hadn't figured that out! XD lol he can be pretty slow at times but, eh that's my best friend and, my ""boyfriend""" *blushed* anyways, Dan totally freaked when, I showed him the text that had Julie's, Alice's and, Fabia's dare in it, lol XD he's face was priceless I wished I would have taken a picture lol! So I'm blabbing and, should get back to the say when __**I**__ kissed Dan, well to say the least a lot people weren't shocked (Which shocked me! :O Especially, Shun, Billy, Ren, Alice, Julie and, Fabia!) but, they were shocked to see us kissing there(It was damn good thing, we never said who kissed who, Julie would never let me here the end of it then, again on Dan's side Shun would never let him here the end of it :D Somehow I wished Shun, thought Dan kissed me :D He does either way ;D XD). The whole "relationship" is going eh, good I guess. At least I can say (or writing this case, whatever) he isn't taking advantage of the situation, like other guys would! I mean sure he steals a kiss from me once, an awhile but, he's not like some other guy (depends on which guy, were talking about here) and, would could kiss me all the time and, what knots but, Dan doesn't. Most times..._

_Anyways I'll catch you up on everyone else. Mira is still a bitch. Nani, is still a sporty bitch. Sky, is still one crazy read-head with a heart of gold, how hangs out with bitchies(God knows how! She's too sweet to hand out with them!). That takes care of the bitch squad (Excluding Skylar of course!) so Billy and, Julie well there Billy and Julie, Billy is still Billy, an over obsessed jock boy *Roles eyes* and, Julie will still be an overly obsessed pink co-captain(A kick ass one at that, baby!:)). Fabia and, Ren well…those two are match made in heaven, Ren is still a sweet guy and, Fabia is still a sweet girl how can probably break every bone in your body (Like me but, she can do it in a ninja way XD). Shun and Alice…uh well Shun hopelessly in love with Fabia (Best thing of Shun, he knows how Ren feels about Fabia and, how Fabia feels about Ren. And, instead of being a jackass, he's leading two of his best friends date, and be happy with each other, even if it cost his on happiness. What a great friend.) And, Alice is hopelessly in love with Shun, worst thing Shun know. How I know that you can ask yourself? Well we actually talked about it one day and, we I mean me and, my over protective brother lol XD which brings me to the memory of when he threaten Dan that if he would hurt me…he would hurt Dan badly. I remember Dan's face when Shun left us alone…priceless man! Lol I love my big bro :) *smiles* Oh and, Leaf how could I almost forget about Leaf, well Leaf is a long story._

_So here we go… to start off, Leaf's baby wasn't her boyfriend Adam's (which supper pissed me off because, she told me she din't cheat on him. Oh and, of course because, she cheated! Gr~ that pissed me off ) It was some guys, name Andrew on the football team, (I love Leaf but, you should never cheat on your boyfriend!) and, of course he denied everything (You know about sleeping with her. Such an ass! Oh and, the most impotent detail, getting her freacking pregnant!) So Leaf was on her own, Adam got supper pissed at Leaf and, broke up with her and, Leaf's parents found out (So did the whole school but, that's another story. Poor Leaf everyone's calling her easy and, a hoe.) And, forced her to go, one of those homes were teenage moms go, what where they called again?...Eh I don't remember, ops! Anyways, well easy she's going to be there until, well she delivers and, gets the baby adopted :/ Yey and, boo I'll miss Leaf but, at least she isn't getting an abortions._

_So that was a small drama story let's see what else…._

_Oh and, apparently when Dan and I left the cafeteria, it turned in to a war zone? So when the student body rushed out the cafeteria they were covered in pizza, macaroni's, fish and so much, much, much more! O.O they looked disgusting to say the least! And the smell on each and every one of them was…well unbearable. God, I almost threw up *roles eyes* and, of course Julie fussed, about her hair and, outfit! That was funny and, annoying all in one but, more annoying :( that was depressing. _

_So anyways lol, I've dragged of in this entry haven't I? Lol XD sorry! Anyways, well nothing else has happened this week…boring, I know. What surprise me the most Mira hasn't bitched on me, for like… I don't know. Cree-PAY! She's always on top of me and, to think we were good friend's ounce. No scratch that, to think that bitch was __**my best friend **__and, __**I **_was_** here's**__… but, after all that happened and, then what happened with Erin…huh? You know I still remember that poem, perfectly. It went like this…_

**_In day break_**

**_I see your face_**

**_I cry _**

**_Memories fill inside, me_**

**_I remember, what you did_**

**_The one thing, I will never be able, to get back_**

**_I made a mistake, that one time _**

**_And you, got mad_**

**_And you took it away_**

**_I cried _**

**_The whole day after_**

**_I thought _**

**_How could you be cruel?_**

**_Was everything you said, a lie?_**

**_Why did you do it?_**

**_Do you not love me anymore?_**

**_I cried_**

**_Until my eyes we're dried_**

**_My eyes cried_**

**_While my heart_**

**_Tear and bleed_**

**_Everything just felt_**

**_So…broken_**

**_Like nothing _**

**_Would ever be right_**

**_After you took it away _**

**_I cried, and, cried the day after_**

**_I always asked myself_**

**_How could you be cruel?_**

**_What everything you say, a lie?_**

**_Why did you do it?_**

**_Do you not love me anymore?_**

**_Was it that?_**

**_Did you just not love me anymore?_**

_:'( I always wondered those questions. But, anyways not time to get in to detail about this poem that I wrote after '__**it**__' happened. Its art class and, it's about to end since, we had a free class today. So I have to go for now, :( that sucks :( but, I'll write you soon. :)_

_***~*~Runo~ Class sucks but, oh well! ;) ~_~**_

**So how was it? Once, again, I don't like it! O.O I feels it'**

* * *

><p><strong>s too short….OMG I pissed off now! I realized this story is six chapters and, only has 20,000 something words! What the hell! I realized it like an hour ago, when my mom came in my room, I grabbed her by the shirt and, started yelling that it was just 20,000 words etc. and, my mom was like O.O what the fuck? After I finished yelling ranting like a maniac she was like, O.O Do you want to go to a psychologist?...God, she's thinks I'm even weirder now! Anyways, my point to telling you guys about my mental break down was, that the next chapter is going to be really long~~ I'm talking like 10,000 words minimum, so it might take like two weeks because, that's a lot to type and, maybe even, more since, finales are around the corner and, I have to learn the periodic table and, I happen to suck at Science so wish me luck! Anyways, thank for the review and, keep them coming! So sayonara, baby's! **

**Say A ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Rocky~Out!<strong>


	7. Partys Are One Crazy World!

**Hey~! People, I finally finished this special chapter, and I do mean it is special! I love this chapter! I really do love this chapter, so much! It's my favorite, by far! I personally just love it. Okay, anyways I am very sorry for the delay, my last week of school got me really busy, I had like five projects, and basically no time. That was really depressing, but I got ALL of my work don, and hopefully I won't get any C's. I hope, I really do hope. But, anyways I hope all of you, love this chapter. And that all of you, have happy holidays. Okay, now time for the quotes, songs, and sayings, then off to the chapter ya'll this IS going to be a chapter hopefully everyone will love. Oh, and thank you so much! All oof your great reviews motavate me to write more, and more! So I love you all for revieng, and reading my story. Please keep reviewng, reading all of your reviews makes me smile :) Sometime even cry out of happines, thank you guys, and have happy holidays.**

**"I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me. When you appeared in front of me it was like everything went blank and I could only see you. The next day my heart was so frustrated because it could only think of you. My heart is shaking so much, what will you do? I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me. Someone wanting to have a guy this much is a first. When I see you, when you pass by me, I feel like telling you how I feel, but I'm so scared. It's hard for me, so will you come to me first? I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me. Hurry up and realize that you make my heart beat faster. Hold my hands, smile while hugging me. Hurry up and realize that I'm just looking at you. Hold my hands, take all of my heart, oh baby. I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me."**

**"I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it. Heart racing, It's amazing. The way you got me off on my game. No secret, I'm a go head and say it. Ya loving' got me feeling this way (yeah, yeah) If It's an illusion. I need you to tell me now. No room for confusion. I need you to let it out. I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it. Staring into space. Thinking about the way you. Be having me calling your name. Get distracted, Hard to focus. Boy you know you got me open. Wanna know. If It's an illusion. I need you to tell me now. No room for confusion. I need you to let it out. I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it. (Oh ooh Oh ooh Oh baby let me know) Whatever you wanna do (yeah, yeah) (I can make it yours. If you ready for it) But you gotta be true. Cause I. I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it."**

**"If you love something let it go, if it comes back, it's your forever, and if doesn't… then it was never really meant to be."**

**Mistakes tell me! My spell check, stopped working a couple days ago. Oh, and by the way, I wrote this chapter a different style, I want you guys to tell me your opinon, that fi should keep writing like this or go back to the other way,**

* * *

><p><strong>High School IS One Crazy World, But Party's Now There Are Some Crazy World's!<strong>

"Popcorn for you," Fabia said handing me a bowl of popcorn. It was Saturday; it was about 12 Pm maybe 1:00 Pm. Fabia and, I were in my apartment, just watching TV, waiting until four.

"Thank you very much." I said Fabia nodded, I shivered "Br~, you cold?" I asked, she nodded, "I'll go turn the heat up, be right back. If the door rings answer, probably the pizza." I said Fabia nodded.

"Okay!" She yelled. "Hey, football games today, right?" Fabia asked but, I couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" I yelled, turning the heat from 30 degrees to 50 degrees. I walked back to the living room, just in time to hear Fabia yell, like an insane maniac.

"**I SAID! HEY, THE FOOTBALL GAME IS TODAY, RIGTH!** She yelled.

"Yes! And, you don't have to yell, I'm right here! You Psycho!" I yelled Fabia turned her head back to see me standing there.

"Ohhh, hey! What's up?" She said with a sheepish smile on. I laughed and, rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much, just chilling with my Psycho best friend." I answered, Fabia's moth dropped in a playful way.

"Bitch," She retorted. Let's the game begging.

"Slut," I retorted.

"Hoe,"

"Tramp,"

"Skank,"

**Ding**

"Pizza." I said Fabia gave me a weird look.

"What kind of a comeback is that?" She asked.

"No comeback." I grabbed the money from the table, and walked over to the door opening it. "I mean Pizza." I handed the guys the money, and said "Thank you." Once he handed me the Pizza. "See bitch, pizza." I said, holding the pizza box in my hand, slightly shoving it off, with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, yeah let's just eat." Fabia mumbled a hint of pink was on her cheeks. I laughed.

"Okay, but I'm going to go get my laptop first." I said walking a cross the living room.

"And, I want something to drink." Fabia said, standing up.

"Then, get something to drink." I said from my room. "Where's my laptop." I mumbled, looking around my room.

"I will, hey want some Pepsi?" She asked.

"Yeah and, thank you." I said I got up from my bed and, something feel down. "What was that?" I shoved my hand in between my bed and the wall and, grabbed something. "Hey, my old Ipod." I said, "I thought I lost this a year ago." I added, cleaning the dust of the touch screen with my big white shirt. "I'll just put it here, and look for my laptop. I'll listen to it later," I placed the IPod on my night stand and, went searching for my laptop.

"Runo, you're looking for your laptop, right?" Fabia asked from the kitchen,

"Yeah," I yelled.

"Well then…found it!" Fabia yelled.

"Really? Let me see." I ran in to the living room and, saw Fabia holding a black and, red laptop in her hand.

"It was next to your backpack." Fabia said, with laugh while, pointing at a black bag on the floor next to a chair inside the kitchen area.

"Oh, thank you." I said, with a blush, Fabia laughed.

"Soda?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, grabbing my laptop and, sitting down. I turned it on; Fabia sat down and, watched TV.

You know this is what friends do in the weekend; they invite one another to their house/ apartment and, ignore each other completely. This is friendship, people.

I signed in on "The Bang!" and, immediately I started seeing status like "Go sharks!" and, "Let's crush those tigers!" and, you get my point everyone was super pumped about the game. Seriously I don't understand why, it was only the fourth game in the season and, we were in the lead but, then again the Tigers were our rivals.

"Everyone's seriously pumped about the game." I said. Fabia nodded eating a slice of pepperoni Pizza.

"Duh, the Tigers have been the Sharks rivals for five years now. Even, though the Sharks have never lost a game in the last five years, there the biggest contender to beat us." She said. "But, I doubt they'll win, Dan's an amazing Quarter back, Shun is a kick ass Running back, Billy's a great Tight End and, Ren's an amazing good Wide Recover." Fabia added. I stared at Fabia.

"You have been hanging out to much with Billy." I stated. Fabia pouted.

"Maybe," She mumbled.

"Maybe as in yes," I corrected.

"Fine yes, Happy!" Fabia yelled. I laughed at Fabia's small outburst.

"Extremely," I said sticking my tong out at her.

Fabia smirked. "So how are you and, your boyfriend?" I almost did a spit take there. I still haven't gotten use to Danny boy being my "boyfriend".

"Were good," I said.

"What did he do?" Fabia asked.

"Believe it or not…nothing." And, I went back to checking "The Bang!" Fabia stared at me with an odd look but, the shook it off and, went back to eating and, watching TV.

"Alice's is on." I told myself.

**You- Hey Ali,**

**Alice- Hey Runo,**

**You- What's been up with you lately?**

I know, talk about getting straight to the point.

**...**

**You- Alice,**

**Alice- Sorry I had to go down stairs and, pack something's.**

**You- Pack?**

**Alice- Yeah, I have to tell all you girls something, after the game.**

What? What's been up with you lately? I thought

**You- What is it?**

**Alice- *sigh* since, I know you won't stop asking I'll tell you.**

**You- Offensive but, shoot Ali.**

**Alice- Do you remember when my grandfather made me, sing up for that program?**

**You- Yeah… I remember you have to go away for…..two years was it?**

**Alice- Yeah,**

**You- So…? What does it have to do with, what's been up with you?**

**Alice- I got in and, I'm leaving at the end of the year :( Runo, don't tell Fabia or Julie you're the only one how know besides, Grandfather, Shun and, I. I want to tell them to myself.**

**You-…Okay**

**Alice- Thanks Runo,**

**Alice- I have to go grandfather calling me.**

**You- Bye, Ali,**

**Alice- Bye :l**

The conversation window closed after that. "Wow, what's wrong Runo, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Fabia asked, laughing. It wasn't a ghost, but it was something terrifying, in a way…

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Let's watch a movie its two now, so we have enough time to watch one." I said turning off my laptop and, placing it on the coffee table. Fabia nodded.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" She yelled.

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

And, the fighting began. It was like a cycle with us,

**…**

I walked up the steps the bleacher had, to see an old friend how sent me a text saying to come up here. I smiled when I stood next to mint green haired boy.

"Long time no see, Grit." I said, standing in front of him. He smiled.

"Same to you Misaki," Ace said.

Ace Grit, mint green hair, greyish eyes cat like eyes, and pale white skin, Ace went to middle school with Fabia, Alice, Julie, Mira, Sky, Nani, Ren, Shun, Billy, Dan and, I. Back then when Mira and, I use to be friends **all** of use hung out together, we were all inseparable. Ace is knows it all. Ace is one of the sweetest guys you can ever meat, which surprises me since; he is Mira's ex- boyfriend, emphasis on the **ex-**part. Ace is one of the persons how started _"The Erin Thing" _but, he din't know it then, so I don't blame him. I actually thank him.

"I missed my fourth big bro by the way." I said, Ace smiled,

"And I missed my little sister." He said, smiling all the way. At this moment I din't realizes there were eight eyes looked on us talking here but, neither did Ace. So we just continued. "How've you been? You know, after what happened, after our kiss." That last part Ace said, looking down and, blushing madly, that caused me to laugh.

"I've been okay, what happen after out kiss, was hard at first but, now it's something of the pass." I said with a smile, "So no need to worry."

"When you say that is when I worry the most." Ace warned. I groaned, fuck I forget he's like Dan, in that aspect. "But, I know you'll be fine. But, I want you to be careful, Erin's a Tiger like me, so he must be around here somewhere." I took a sharp intake of breath, after that. Ace stared at me with worried eyes. By, now the eight eyes that were watching us left, one of pairs, were severely mad.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine; I'll be on the field cheering most of the time." I said,

Ace nodded, "I can see that." He said looking at my uniforms with a smirk.

I was about to retort but, something beat to it. "Ace!" Fabia and, Julie yelled, running over were Ace, and I were talking, and tackling him a bone crushing hug. "We missed you!" They yelled, again. Alice came walking up the steps with an amused smile on her face.

"I missed you Ace! But, I won't injure you further." She said, suppressing a laugh.

"Thank you Ali." Ace said taking a long breath after Fabia and, Julie let go of him. "I missed all of you." Ace added, "But, you should all be going down to the field."

Alice, Fabia and, Julie nodded and went down. I looked at Ace as he scanned the bleachers. "She still the same bitch Ace, she's not worth it anymore." I said and, walked down to the field.

Ace sighed sadly but, still looked until he found her, he smiled sadly she did looked the same, he knew deep down the old her was there, sadder thing was so did I.

**…**

"The guys are on fire today!" Julie yelled, Alice, Fabia and, I nodded. We had 5 minutes left and it was 96 to 59. And the sharks were winning, no we were kicking ass.

"Hey lets dedicate a little cheer to the star players." Sammy said all the girls in the squad, nodded.

**Sharks are here to fight,**

**We'll win this game tonight!**

**We're here to move,**

**Get in the groove!**

**So get em, hey yeah, go get em,**

**Get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

**Number 9,**

**Get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

**Number 20,**

**Get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

**Get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

**Number 38,**

**Get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

**Number 28,**

**Get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

**Hey sharks,**

**Go get em, hey yeah, go get em!**

Number nine is Billy, twenty is Shun, thirty-eight is Dan, and twenty-eight is Ren. In other words the school's football teams star players.

"You know, I always loved that cheer." Fabia said, I laughed, "What its true!"

"Hey, do you girls remember the cheer I came up with?" Julie asked, everyone shook their heads, Julie sighed, "You know? Open Up The Barn Door, Kick Out The Hay, We Are The Girls Form The USA! Turn On The Radio, And What Do Ya Hear? 3LW Doin' A Cheer, Fire Cracker, Fire Cracker, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Fire Cracker, Fire Cracker, Boom! Boom! Boom! Boys Have Got The Muscles, Coaches Got The Brains, Cheerleaders Have The Pom Poms And We Win The Game?" Julie asked. Everyone still shook there heads.

"No but, lets do it I like." Alison another girl from the squad said. Everyone shrugged, as if sayong why not?

"Are you girls sure there only two minutes left so it's the last cheer?" Julie asked. I looked at the clock, there was only two minutes left and, we were winning.

**Open Up the Barn Door, Kick Out The Hay,**

**We Are The Girls Form The USA!**

**Turn On The Radio, And What Do Ya Hear?**

**3LW Doing' A Cheer,**

**Fire Cracker, Fire Cracker, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**Fire Cracker, Fire Cracker, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**Boys Have Got the Muscles, Coaches Got the Brains,**

**Cheerleaders Have The Pom Poms And We Win The Game!**

And, with that the game busser sounded and, the game was over. And, the sharks had won. Of course.

"The guys kicked ass tonight!" Fabia yelled.

"Yeah but, was it a surprise?" Alice asked,

"Hell to the no!" Every single girl in the squad yelled,

"Ohhh girls follow my lead." Julie said. We looked at her, "Make no mistake, we are artists." Fabia continued.

"We are athletes," She said, I rolled my eyes.

"We are bobble heads." I stated, Julie groaned.

"Party popper," She said,

"Yeah like that, line was going anywhere." I said before, she could argue I changed the subject. "Let's go have dinner girls." I said and, shoot Alice a You- Need- To- Tell- Them- You- Know- What- look. Alice shoot back a, I- Know I- Know- But- It's- Going- To- Be- Hard- look.

"Sure," Julie said, Fabia nodded and, started walking Alice just stared at me with a sad smile. Once, Julie and, Fabia left, I told Alice.

"It all going work out in the end Ali, trust me,"

**…**

"So Ali in the car you said, you wanted to tell us something here. What is it?" Fabia asked, taking a sip of her Coca cola. Alice took a long sip of her Seven Up and, I took a sip of my Mountie Dew.

"Well…" Alice took a deep breath. "You girls see, I'm m-"

"Here you girls go, pepperoni, extra cheese and, sausage." A girl with long brown hair said placing a pizza with, all those ingredients she had just said.

"You were saying Alice?" Julie said, taking a bite out of a pizza.

"I'm moving at the end of the year!" Said girl blurted out. That was a bad move. Julie spite out her pizza, Fabia did a spite take and, my eyes widened. Not that I was surprised, but I din't know she would spill it out that fast. Although, smart move.

"What!" Fabia and, Julie yelled.

"She's moving." I said Fabia and Julie glared at me. I put my hands up in defense then gabbed, a slice of pizza and, began eating it.

"Remember that program in Russia my grandfather made my sign up for?" Alice asked Fabia and, Julie nodded. "Well I got accepted and, my grandfather is making me go." Alice added with a sad smile.

"Were goanna miss, you Ali." I said Fabia and, Julie looked ready to attack me. "What? In the future the program is going to be what's best for her, even if it is leaving your friends." I said. "Besides, there's "The Bang", video chats, text messages, phone calls – even if we don't talk on the phone much, were texters then callers, but either ways there's that- and, Skype and, a lot more. Will always be in contact, girls. No matter what were sisters." I said I pulled out a very familiar necklace with Fabia's name. Fabia smiled and, did the same but, with Alice's name. Julie pulled one out but, with my name and, Alice did the smiled and pulled one out with Julie's name. "Remember these? We got these in ninth grade, they mean were friends no matter what." Something popped in to my head, "Near far wherever you are, my heart will go on," I mumbled,

Each necklace was the same only difference was the names, they were pure silver and, hade our names beautifully written in cursive, with each a small diamond but, all diamonds were different colors. The one with my name on it had a sapphire diamond on it, the one with Fabia's name on it had a light blue diamond, the one with Alice's name on it had a purple diamond on it and, the one with Julies name on it had a pink one it.

"Runo's right!" Julie yelled, "Where sisters no matter what anyone says or what anyone does, were sisters. We are one big dysfunctional family, if we count Dan, Billy, Shun and, Ren. We've always stuck by, each other no matter what! We survived _"The Erin Thing"_ and we'll sure as hell survive a whole lot of other things. We stick by, each other with bitches, assholes and, players. No matter what! We are sisters," Julie said.

"That's touching, Julie but, you should have saved it for when Ali, leaves." Fabia said,

"Shit! Then, let me write it down!" Julie said, taking out her phone and, started typing away. I stared at Julie and, sweat droop.

"Julie you will never change," Alice, Fabia and, I said with a sweat- droop. The three of us turned and, looked at each other and, busted out laughing. Julie looked up from her phone and, stared at us,

"Whatever weirdoes," She mumbled,

**…**

I opened my locker and, grabbed a couple of books and, placed them in my bag. Today was just like any other day, I was in school I was just heading out to third period and, I was very glad Fabia and, Julie were in that class to. Bad thing was it was math, don't get me wrong I love math, I'm good at math but, that teacher just makes math so damn boring, I'm not surprise most people get detention for sleeping during math. Not surprised at all.

"Hey Runo, you know what I just realized." Fabia said, immediately after I sat down next to her. I shrugged, "Your birthday is in a week…" She said, with a smirk.

"Fabia…" My stare was serious, yet deadly, "What do I say about birthdays?"

Fabia sighed, "That there just another year closer to death." She said, imitating the same way I say it, which rather annoyed me, "But," I groaned, "This is your six-teen birthday, Runo! You really have to celebrate," Fabia merely yelled, at that moment Julie and, Dan walked in.

"I know it's my six-teen" I started, Fabia nodded, "But," she groaned and, mumbled something, "I don't like birthdays. Well my birthday so get over, it." Fabia pouted, I laughed at her.

"All right, let's get this over with so we can to lunch." The math teacher said, coming in the room. "You all have an hour to finish," She started passing down quizzes. Which bites, "There all different, so don't bother copying from your neighbor," With that said, she sat down, very angry and, started writing something down on a piece of paper.

The whole class blinked. After about a minute, they started doing there quizzes.

I looked down at my quizzes, and sweat-droop, this wasn't what she was giving us…

**(AN/: This is just 8****th**** grade math, I got this stuff from my math notebook. I doubt they give this in 10****th**** grade. Sorry for the interruption. I NEVER DO THIS! So it's weird, XD. Sorry)**

_**Part 1**_

_**1. The unit of measure for volume in the metric system is the_.  
><strong>_

_**2. The unit of measure for length in the metric system is the_.  
><strong>_

_**3. The unit of measure for length in the metric system is the_.**_

_**Part 2**_

_**1. The distance between Town A and Town B is 213 miles. Ron drove at an average speed of 58 miles per hour.  
><strong>__**Which of the following is a reasonable amount of time for Ron to drive from Town A to Town B?  
><strong>_

_**A. between 1 and 2 hours**_

_**B. between 2 and 3 hours  
><strong>_

_**C. between 3 and 4 hours  
><strong>_

_**D. between 4 and 5 hours**_

_**2. Sally is going to the store to buy chocolate chip cookies for the class party. She sees a 16 oz. bag of cookies for $5.99 and a 22 oz. bag for $6.25. Which is the better deal?**_

_**A. They are the same**_

_**B. 22 oz. bag**_

_**C. 16 oz. bag**_

_**3. The Boy Scouts are raising money to attend the Jamboree this year. They need $500.00 to fund their trip. They have raised $100 through donations. If they sell cans of peanuts for $5.00 each, how many cans will they need to sell in order to earn what they still need for the trip?**_

_**A. 605**_

_**B. 100**_

_**C. 80**_

_**D. 20**_

_**4. Julie asked her friends how many hours per week they read for fun. She got the following answers:  
><strong>__**1/2 hour, 7 hours, 2 1/2 hours, 1/2 hour, 12 hours, 4 1/2 hours. What is the median amount of time Julie's friends spend reading each week?**_

_**A. 5**_

_**B .3**_

_**C. 4 1/2**_

_**D. 3 1/2**_

_**5. Jenny baked a cake with a diameter of 14 inches. She put of ring of frosting around the outer edge of the top of the cake. How many inches of frosting did Jenny put around the top of the cake?**_

_**A. 47**_

_**B. 44**_

_**C. 88**_

_**D. 72**_

_**6.**_ _**Randy is graphing a rectangle on a coordinate plane. Three of the vertices are located at (2,3), (-2, 3), (2, -3). What are the coordinates of the fourth vertex?**_

_**A. (-2, -3)**_

_**B. (-3, 2)**_

_**C. (3,2)**_

_**D. (2, -3)**_

_**7. See question #8 for text. What caused a large number of Cuban immigrants to move from Key West to Tampa?**_

_**A .The Cubans were mistreated and persecuted in Key West.**_

_**B. There were greater economic opportunities in Tampa.**_

_**C. It was easier to travel from Cuba to Key West than from Cuba to Tampa.  
><strong>_

_**D. Tobacco for cigar making grows better in Tampa's climate.**_

_**8. What are two lines that cross at a 90 degree angle called?**_

_**A .a line**_

_**B .an angle**_

_**C. perpendicular lines**_

_**D .parallel lines**_

_**9. What is the surface area of cylinder with radius of 2 cm and height 8 cm?**_

_**A 125.6**_

_**B. 120**_

_**C. 225.6**_

_**D. 225**_

_**10. What is the total amount of degrees when you sum the interior angles of a triangle?**_

_**A. 90**_

_**B. 360**_

_**C. 45**_

_**D. 180**_

"I have no idea what any of this is…" I mumbled, "Might as well use the best method I have at this moment," I whispered, "IN, mine, Mimi Mo catch a tiger by, the….I'm so fucked." Yeah…don't ask. Just don't ask.

After about what felt like an eternity the bell rang and, everyone ran. We seriously looked like we grew to heads, "Did you know anything on that test?" Fabia asked, Julie and, me. I nodded, Julie shook her head. Julie and Fabia started at me,

"I knew what my name was, the date and, what grade I'm in." I said, Fabia shook her head.

Julie on the other hand laughed, "Let's go get Ali and, eat lunch." She said, Fabia nodded.

"I'm starved," Fabia mumbled,

"You're always starved, seriously you're like a copy of Dan, in that aspect." Julie said with a giggle I joined in, while Fabia just scoffed with a pout. Ah~ so~ true, on that one. Dan's like a bottomless pit sometimes. Scratch that most times, most times Kuso's a bottomless pit.

"Okay, whatever. Anyways- changing the subject here- Runo your goanna let us throw you a birthday party this year, right?" Fabia asked, I groaned. Julie's eye seemed to brighten up a bit.

"That would be so cool! Come on Runo we never celebrate your birthday!" Julie said, with a smile on her lips.

"No you guys, I don't like to celebrate it!" I almost yelled, "Can we just drop the subject?" I asked, as we walked in to the cafeteria. All the girls nodded.

**…**

Ten minutes later, we had found Alice, sitting in the cafeteria hidden from a group of guys that wanted to go out with her, and I was with Kuso walking around the halls. By force, since he said we had to talk about something 'important'. That important thing was nothing. Absolutely nothing, he just wanted to annoy me. That jackass. Did he accomplish it? Yes, yes he did.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like to annoy me?"

Dan laughed at the question, "There a lot of reasons, why kid" He stopped walking, and went in front of me, grabbing my waist, pulling me in closer, "But, the main reason is...I just love to annoy you." With that he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

When he pulled away, I felt the urge to tease him a little. "You'll make a great boyfriend for a really mushy girl,"

"Maybe" He looked up. "But for now, I'm busy being your boyfriend, kid." I blinked. Okay, even I have to admit, that was actually pretty damn sweet, and cute. I pushed him of gently,

"Like I said, a _**really **_**mushy **girl, Dan." I joked with a laugh; Dan just shook his head with a light chuckle. I turned around, starting to walk back when Dan grabbed my waist again, and pulled me back, "What?"

"Why?" I looked at him confused, Dan had straight face on. Now I was dumbfounded. "Why aren't you letting the girls celebrate your birthday?"

I sighed, "Not you too!" I half yelled.

"Give me a good reason, and I leave you alone." Dan said but, before I could get a word in he covered my mouth with his hand, and laid his head on my shoulder so he could get a good look at my face. "Keep in mind that, it would make Fabia, Julie, and Alice, really happy to do it for you. Especially Alice, she's leaving this year. And, it's your sixteen; you'll never get another sixteen in your life, again, kid." Damn…he just played the Ali card, not cool, not cool at all.

I pounder that for about a minute, I realized Dan was right. That was a rare occasion, "Fine, your right." I mumbled. Even though I had my back to him, I could just feel the smirk on his face.

"I know, I am," He smiled. "And, I know, later on you would have regretted it, kid."

"I hate when, your right," I said, a smirked crept up my lips, "Luckily it doesn't happen, very often," I turned around, "Maybe One in a Million,"

Dan's jaw dropped open. And so he began chasing me through the halls of the school. Oh did it feel good, to annoy him again.

**…**

"Man, Fabia however remodeled this place, really out did themselves, on the apartment!" I called walking down the spiral staircase.

"I know right!" Julie said leaning on some railing from up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Alice yelled from the bottom floor somewhere deep inside the apartment.

"I'm glad you girls like it," Fabia said sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"And, we can have my party here?" I asked,

"Yes, Serena doesn't get back until next week, as long as you three help in the morning to clean up, it's totally cool with me,"

"Yeah!" Alice, Julie, and I yelled.

The apartment had been completely remodeled; Serena- Fabia's sister- bought three floors of apartments, and then completely remodeled them in to one huge apartment. There was a huge spiral staircase- which was where I was standing- carpeting on all three floors; all the walls had delicate details.

The walls were painted in layers, it had like a waterfall effect, on the third floor it had a medium grey color, on the second floor it lighter grey, on the first floor it was a light grey, it was all blended it, it looked pretty nice. There were photo's all over the walls, some were of Serena, a couple of Fabia, and many of Julie, Alice, Fabia and I, some were even of us four with Serena, but they were taken when we were younger. Each floor had railings on it, they were silver, and had a delicate pattern with glass on them. The floors, now the floors were quite simple, but beautiful nonetheless, a very dark brown- almost black- wooden floor were installed on the floors. A long white 'L' shaped couch was, on the first floor. The first floor was simple; it was all white with different tones of purple adding it color. The second floor was all white as well, but this time there were different tones of blue's decorating it, and adding that touch of color it needed. On the last floor- which was the third- it was all white as well, but with different tones of red, adding in that splash of color.

"You know, Runo? You never told us what made you change your mind about your birthday party." I blushed at Alice's question. I froze, while Alice and Fabia waited for an answer, Julie on the other hand, her patience ran out faster than you can "Quince."

"Forget that! How about we invite some Tiger's too?" We looked at Julie as if she grew two heads. "You know because, Ace is a tiger, DJ's a tiger to and, a lot of other friends of ours. We should invite them, not all the tigers. The guys would kill us if we did," I nodded my head, the guys **would**- and could- kill us if we invited any Tiger, they din't like, especially if one of them was on the football team. Let's just say, they don't get along very nicely.

"Okay, but before we do anything," I turned to Fabia, who was flipping through channels, "Is your sister sure, we can use this place."

"Yeah," She scoffed, "Like Serena has never had a party," Fabia turns her to us, "Last time she had a party… she almost burned the place,"

"You mean like Julie did when she cooked for the first time?" I asked, about to break out in to laughter,

Alice and Fabia both laughed, Julie pouted, "That was my first time cooking!" She yelled,

"Jules, you weren't a five year old at that time, you were fourteen." Fabia said trying to suppress her laugh, but that failed miserably at it.

"This makes it even funnier!" I yelled the whole room fell in a fit of laughter…after about ten minutes Julie joined in on it, even if she was pouting like a little girl.

"Okay, okay let's get started," Alice said sitting down on the floor, followed by Fabia, Julie, and then me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, okay so since, my stress meter was like way~ out of the charts! I decided to chop this chapter in half, before I lost my mind. So this other half of the chapter, is… lol well you all will see when you get to it XD I hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, I had to admit Fabia, really outdid herself on this party, and the apartment looked…well really different, and it looked like a pretty big mess. But, it still looked awesome, even if there were kids everywhere, soda cans were everywhere too, chip bowls…damn this plan was a mess, its goanna take hours to clean. If we're lucky.<p>

I was on the second floor of Fabia's apartment, I leaned on the railing, listening to the music. Apparently someone had plugged in their IPod, the Fright Song was playing. If I'm not mistaken, that song the theme song for some cartons called "Monster High." The song was pretty good.

"Happy birthday, Runo!" Sammy yelled from behind me. I turned around, and smiled.

"Thanks, Sam." I said, Sam looked around.

"Where's Dan? I thought he be with you." Sammy said, before I could get a word in, Sammy continued, "It would break my heart if something would happen to you two!" Sammy gave a sincere smile, "He really loves you."

I was confused by that, "How can you tell?"

Sammy laughed, "Easy, the way he looks at you, the way he smiled at you, the way whenever you're in a room he can always spot you. And the way he's always watching over you." Sammy said. She looked passed my shoulder, and smiled even wider, "I'll leave ya'll alone," Sammy winked at me, and walked away. Wait a second….what did she mean by "ya'll"?

I got my answer. "Happy birthday, cutie." I smiled, I din't know, but I was happy when ever Dan was around.

"Thanks, Dan." I smiled a sincere one, at that.

Dan looked around, "Man, Serena really outdid herself, with this apartment." I nodded,

"Yeah, she did. But, it's a total mess right now," Dan nodded at this one, I laughed. I leaned on the railings, and looked down looking around for Fabia or Julie, but couldn't really find them.

"Who are you looking for?" Dan asked, his hands went under mines, and on the railing next to mine. It was almost like he was hugging me from behind.

"…No one, Dan." I said shaking my head.

Dan laughed, and turned me around, "Now, do you except me to believe that lie?" He took my chin, an tilted it up to stare at him directly in the eyes.

I blushed, "Yes." I smiled shrugging my shoulders, Dan laughed.

"You really are something, you know?" Dan said, shaking his head.

"Of course, I'm something, I'm not nothing." I joked sticking my tong out at him.

Dan laughed, "Happy birthday, cutie." He gave me a small kiss, "See you later, kid. Have a good birthday," I pouted when he left. Why I did that, I had no idea. I shook my head and laughed.

My smile, and laugh dropped when I saw a familiar black haired boy, with cobalt blue eyes. I paled, "Erin…"

**…**

"Runo, Hun, you must have imagined it, I only invited, Ace, Jackson, Michael, Rikki, Alison, Hannah, Miley, Elizabeth, Lizzy, Aj, Alli, Amy, Adrien, Angel, Nicole, Mari, Airiana, Kat, Kathie, Samantha, Sam the guy the one that always picked on you, but it a brotherly way, Lisa, Lira, Dawn, May and Alexis, from the Tigers no one else. Julie and, Alice din't invite any Tigers, since I invited all of them…well the ones that are our friends, no one else. And, I greeted all of the guests, plus Ace would have told us. Or he would have punched the leaving day lights out of him." Fabia laughed at her last sentence, "Look you must have drank too much." I gave her a weird look, "Oh din't anyone tells you, someone spiked the juice, watermelon, soda, and even the ice." Fabia laughed, and scratched her neck, "If you look all the ice is in the sink, and the rest of the ice someone brought here, which is spiked." Fabia laughed again, "So I guess anything you drink our eat, will get you drunk." Fabia kept laughing. "But, not everything is spiked, some of the sodas aren't, and some punch." Fabia kept laughing like an idiot. Either she's drunk or _way~_ to giddy.

"Fabia a bunch of drunk teenagers isn't funny." I stated, "It's slightly dangers, and…okay maybe it is pretty funny." I said looking at a kid that was dancing, and he was obviously drunk, I mean he was all over the place. Literally, he was on the couch, then on a coffee table, then on…never mind you don't wanna what he's on. Trust me. I don't even wanna know. Fabia nodded still laughing, "Okay Miss Drunk, I'll see you later." I walked passed Fabia, shook my head.

People say she's the innocent one out of Julie, Alice and I, but damn are they wrong. Like I said before, this girl can party her little cheerleading ass off all night long.

**…**

I pushed through a crowd of people, trying to find Dan. I hadn't seen him since, he got here two hours ago…Not that I was worried or anything, I was just…um…curious, yes that. Curious, that's what I am, just curious…Or you're not buying this, so why even bother.

"Hey!" I yelled, someone grabbed my waist, and pulled me back. In the background I could hear "**Hush**" by **Emily** **Osment.**

"What's wrong kid?" Dan asked me. Okay, Kuso was getting a tad too close for comfort.

"Dan… what are you drinking?" I asked, staring at the brunet in front of me.

"Soda," He moved it in circles,

"Can I have some of that?" I asked, not even bothering for an answer, since I snatched the cup from his hand. I took a sip, and tasted it for a minute or two. "Dan this spiked…" I said, staring at the cup, "How many have you -"… "Well that feels good," I mumbled. "Dan… stops that!"

"No, you know you like it." Dan mumbled, and went back to what he was doing.

My mouth slightly opened, "Okay, I'll take this as yes, you've had a lot." I said I pushed Dan off me, "Okay, Dan let's get you to my apartment." I said grabbing his hand, and dragging him to the door. Dan grabbed my waist, and pulled me back. "Dan, I'm being serious here." He turned me around to face him.

"But, I'm being serious." He said slowly, he gave me a small kiss on the lips, that sound started to get deeper, and deeper. And even more deeper, when he shoved his tong in my mouth, without permission if I may add- wait not that I would give him permission, but that's pretty rude, not to mention good feeling… wait scratch that, you never read that.-

"Okay stops that! Come on lets go to my apartment, so you can get some sleep, Daniel." I said pushing him off of me, taking his hand off were it shouldn't have been, my thigh. I grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the door. "Ouch- Fabia!" I yelled, "Watch where you're going! Anyways, I'm taking captain over here to my apartment, to get some sleep since he's drunk." I said Fabia nodded, and went back to dancing, I rolled my eyes, and dragged Dan along with me. "Don't pull, Dan!" I said once we were out the door, and walking to my apartment. Damn I was lucky, Fabia's apartments were on the same floor as mine.

"Where are you taking me beautiful?" Dan asked I rolled my eyes. He's way to drunk, at this moment.

"I'm taking you to my apartment, so you can get some sleep." I said dragging him faster down the halls, I got my keys since my apartment was three doors down this one. I opened my apartment door, and dragged Dan in.

"Why do I have to go to sleep?" Dan asked turning me around, I shook my head, and dragged him in to the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of water, and some sleeping pills.

"Because, your drunk, Daniel." I said opening the door to my room.

"And what that has to do with anything?" Dan asked.

"That your drunk, sweaty." Dan smiled, I sat down on my bed, and yanked him to sit down. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked, Dan nodded. I gave him the water bottle, and three pills. "Drink these, please." Dan thought about before smirking,

"Okay, but you have to give me a kiss." He said.

I sighed, "Okay, but you have to drink them first." I said Dan nodded. Huh, when he's drunk he's a gullible sucker.

Dan drank the water, and the pills. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey, I want my kiss." Dan whined.

"Hun, I gave you your kiss. Next time be more specific, and say you want a kiss on the lips." Dan pouted, "Just lay down, and close you're eyes Dan. I'll lay down with you for a while, okay?" I asked Dan nodded. He did as told, he lay down, and closed his eyes.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. Five minutes. And he's out! I knew those pills would have fast effect on him. "Night Dan…" I said I got out of bed, went to my closet grabbed a pair of black short shorts, and simple plain white belly shirt, And some knee length white socks, I sleep in. I walked in to bathroom, and took of my black mini skirt, then my yellow halter top. I changed in to shorts short, belly shirt, and slipped on the socks. I grabbed the door knob, and turned it.

I smiled… Dan looked really at peace in his sleep. A real change from how he was a couple minutes ago, drunk, and horny. I walked over to my bed, and lay down, I turned my head and checked the clock it read '2:00 AM' I groaned, but covered my mouth, I looked at Dan, and he was sleeping soundly, I sighed in relief. "At least he's still sleeping… Speaking of sleep, I should get some." I mumbled closing my eyes.

Drifting in too deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, **deep** sleep.

**…**

"Kid…Kid…Runo." I felt someone shake me, I shook my head.

"Give me five more minutes." I mumbled. I head a sigh, from above me, I felt my chin being lifted up, and something on my lips… My eyes popped open, and I shook my head.

Dan laughed, "I knew that would wake you up." He said laughing.

"Not funny, now what is it? I was really enjoying my sleep." I whined, Dan laughed.

"Well you see… I don't really remember what happened last night, and I woke in your room with you lying down next to me… You mind telling me what happen?" I laughed, "Oh kid, don't laugh so hard."

"Well for one you have a hangover." I said,

"No chiz kid." Dan said I laughed quietly.

"And, you don't have to worry about that." I said. Dan blushed.

"How did you know, I was going to ask you that?" Dan asked me.

I laughed, and shook my head. "Come on," I got out of bed, and motioned for Dan to follow me which he did. I walked over to the kitchen area, Dan followed, but sat down on an "egg" shaped chair. I took out some eggs, peppers, apple, oil, and some other things. Dan looked confused, but seemed to focus on my neck, when I tilted it to the right. Dan got up from his chair, and walked over to me, he tilted my neck to the right, and looked at my neck carefully.

"How the hell gave you that hickey?" He asked I could hear the anger in his tone. I turned to face him, and smirked.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked he nodded. "You." I turned back to what I was doing.

"What?" Dan yelled, I suppressed a laugh. I so knew he would react like this.

"You heard, **you** gave **me** a hickey." I said very slowly. Dan just looked shocked.

"How the hell? I don't remember that!" Dan said. I really wanted to smirk.

"Easy…"

"Wait!" Dan smirked, grabbing my chin tilting it up, and towards him "You let me give you that hickey, and you wanted me to give you that hickey."

I laughed, time to tease, baby. "More like I din't have a choice." Dan looked confused. "You pined me down to a wall, and started kissing my neck and color bone." I started, Dan blushed and was about to retort, "The when I was trying to take you back here, you stopped me, and shoved your tong in to my mouth. And then, you felt me up." I said Dan turned crimson red, "Well you more like plaid tonsil hockey with me." I laughed, Dan just kept getting redder, and redder. He looked like a tomato, right not.

Dan sat back down, and laid his head on the counter top. I laughed, but just left him to think. After about a minute of two, I finished what I was making Dan looked up. "What in the world are you going to drink?"

I shook my head. "Not what I'm going to drink, what you're going to drink." I said placing the glass cup in front of him. Dan looked disgusted.

"No way, Runo." Dan said. I shrugged.

"Okay, but you're the one that has to go to football practice in on hour with hang over." I said,

Dan sighed, "If I drink this, will my hangover go away?" I nodded my head. "How do you even know this recipe for this… goop?" Dan asked.

"My Auntie C. taught it to me," I said. "Now drink it." I order. Dan gulped.

"Does it taste just as worst as it looks?" Dan asked, I shook my head.

"No." I said honestly. It tastes much worse, then it looks. Dan took a sip, and looked ready to puke. I covered his mouth. "Swallow it. Or die from lake of oxygen." I gulped it down.

"You said it taste better than it looks!" Dan yelled.

I shook my head, "No I din't… Besides you asked me- and I quote- "Does it taste just as worst as it looks?" it taste much worse than it looks." I said.

"No freaking chiz, Runo!" Dan yelled.

"Sorry, I've never drank. Julie, Alice, and Fabia are always the ones that have to drink it, I never get that drunk." I told Dan. Dan just gave me Yeah- Right look. "I'm not joking."

"Like you've never gotten drunk," Dan said.

"I've drank before, but I've never gotten drunk, Dan. And I'm serious; you can even ask Julie, Alice, and Fabia." I said.

"Fine, whatever you say." Dan said. I smiled.

"See you just finished the drink. And you din't even notice," I stated with a smile.

Dan looked at the cup, "Oh guess it doesn't taste half as bad when your distracted." He said.

"Yeah, now come on." I said.

"Why? Where?"

"Where, the bathroom. Why, first of all your breath smells horrible thanks to that drink, so you should brush your teeth. Plus your breath still smells like beer, and… vodka. Your mom will blow a fuse if she smells that on you." I said.

"True." Dan said getting up from his seat.

**…**

"You know, that stuff tastes pretty horrible, but I think my hangovers gone." Dan said sitting on the couch. I laughed sitting next to him.

"That's the point, Dan." I said with a smile. "You know it's kind of like a trade of, it taste horrible, but at least you don't have a hangover anymore."

Dan shrugged, "You can say that." He said.

I looked at my phone, "You should get going, to your football practice." Dan looked at my phone, and nodded.

"Yeah, I should get going." Dan got up, of the couch. I did the same, and opened the door. Just as he was about to go, he stopped, and turned me around, since I was walking to my room. "Happy birthday." Then, he stole a peek on my lips, and he put his forehead on mine.

"Thanks, Dan." Then he walked away, closing the door. I smiled. Then I frowned. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening." I said walking circles around the living room. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no out of my head! Out of my head! Out of my head! Out of my head! Out of my head! Out of my head!" I yelled. "I din't like it. I din't like it. I din't like it. I din't like it. I din't like. I din't like it. I din't like it." I mumbled still walking in circles. "I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him." I said or more like yelled. "Okay. Calm down, deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath." I said as I took a couple deep breaths. "Okay I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm." I repeated over, and over, and over. "Okay, I should really stop talking to myself." I said realizing I was acting like a complete maniac. I took another deep breath, and walked in to my room. I threw myself on my bed.

I spreader my arms, and legs really wide, I basically took the whole bed. I started moving my hands, and legs like if I were making snow angels. I heard a "Thump!" which meant something fell on the floor. I sat up on my bed, and looked down. "My IPod? Hey I forgot about you…" I picked it up, and scrolled down the songs. "Oh my god, this song." I mumbled. "I haven't heard you in a long time…" I mumbled to myself. "No since "_**The Erin Thing**_"." I mumbled to myself. I bit lip, and looked at it long, and hard. "Two thousand plays. Most played song." I read of the IPod. "Fuck it." I mumbled. I taped play.

**(AN/ This song is really old. Believe it or not, I got of my old IPod when I found it last month, it was under my bed O.O which is scary since, my bed has flat platform. Anyways, just wanted to say that! So keep on reading!)**

**Every time I have a thought, a memory.  
><span>Of all the bad things, that you did to me<span>.**

A sad, but knowing smile formed on my lips.

**Everybody talks. Everyone was shocked.  
>It nearly broke my heart when I heard.<br>And it was all wrong, it was all wrong.**

I shook my head with, that small sad smiled on my lips. Nobody talked. But, some were shocked when I told them. But, it did nearly break my heart, when I knew it was all wrong.

**Why did you do it? Why did you say it all again?  
>Why did you do it? Why did you say it?<strong>**  
><strong>**All along? Why did you do it? Why did you say it?  
>I want to know<strong>

**Why did you do it? Why did you do it?  
>Why did you do it? And say it all again?<br>Why did you do it?**

I wish I knew why you did. This question… That question… Always roomed around in my head. Why did you do it?

**It wasn't about the truth, it wasn't about the lie.  
>It's just the fact that you made me cry.<br>You didn't even try, I really want to sigh.  
>I'm sorry, but I have to say goodbye. Say goodbye.<br>(Because) you made me cry. You didn't even know,  
>that you made me cry<strong>

And it wasn't. it wasn't about the truth, or about the lie. It was just the fact that you made me cry. You made me cry, and you din't even know that you made me cry.

**(And? Oh) Why did you do it? Why did you say it all again?  
>Why did you do it? Why did you say it? All along.<br>Why did you do it? Why did you say it?  
>I want to know<strong>

**Why did you do it? Why did you do it?  
>Why did you say it all along? Why did you do it?<strong>

I tear rolled down my cheek, the song started replaying itself, since the IPod had it on loop. After a couple times that the song played, I drifted in to a deep sleep. Or you can also say, that I cried myself to sleep.

**…**

"RUNO!" I felt something heavy fall on me. I opened my eyes in shook. "Wake up princess!" Julie yelled.

"Julie we said wakes her up, not tackle he up." Alice said coming in the room.

"Ow~ that hurt, Julie." I mumbled.

"Sorry," Julie said still sitting on top of me.

"Um Jules?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Julie answered, still sitting on top of me.

"Can you get off of me!" I yelled pushing her off. Julie fell on the floor on her butt.

"Ow~!" She yelled. "Runo what the heck?" Julie yelled.

I stuck my tong out at her. "Love you, Jules." I said winking.

"Bitch." Julie stated.

"Slut," I retorted.

"Hoe," Let the games begging.

"Tramp,"

"Skank,"

"Okay you two, break it up before you start fighting for real." Alice said breaking up the fight. Julie, and I crossed our arms, and pouted. :You look like five year olds. Both of you." Alice said quite sternly.

"Yes mom." Julie, and I said. Alice glared at us.

"Okay, okay! Calm down you three." Fabia said coming in the room. "Now, let's go to my apartment, and clean." Everyone, besides Fabia, paled. "Oh~ don't worry you haven't seen anything, yet." Fabia said she continued. "And let me tell you, Paranormal Activity is the most nice, sweetest, and cutest thing you have ever seen, compared to the state my apartment is in." Fabia said with a knowing smile.

"Ugh… … fine! But, can I change first, I'm still in my Pj's?" I asked. Fabia nodded.

"Okay, but hurry up!" Fabia yelled. I nodded.

I grabbed a pink turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and a pair of grey knee length boots. I looked at what Fabia was wearing, and it was yellow jacket, with a white tank top under, some black short shorts, and some black flats. Julie was wearing, a hot pink halter top, some black skinny jeans, she had a black jacket rapped around her waist, with some hot pink knee lengths boots. Alice wore a light green tank top, a white long sleeved jacket, white skinny jeans, with a black stunted belt, and some black Jordan's. I walked in to the bathroom, I took of my white belly shirt, and slipped on my pink turtleneck, I took of my black short shorts the slid off my socks, then I put on my black skinny jeans, slipped on my grey boots. Then I grabbed a brush, and brushed my blue hair. I grabbed my hair, and pulled it in to a high ponytail. Before I went out of the bathroom, I adjusted the neck to my turtleneck sweater, making sure that really big hickey that Dan gave me. I really din't want any questions from Alice, Fabia, and Julie. Especially Julie.

"Done lets go to your apartment, Fabia." I said coming out of my bathroom. Fabia nodded her head. "Then let's go!" I yelled.

**…**

"Fuck." I said. My eyes wide. Alice, and Julie nodded. While Fabia just shrugged. "Oh my god, Fabia this place **is** a total mess!" I yelled. "It looks even worse, then when we had that party at my apartment… Man this place is going to take like five hours to clean!" I yelled.

"Five hours!" Julie yelled. "This place is going to take way~ more than that!" Julie continued. "Maybe we shouldn't have had a party in such a big apartment." Julie said. Alice shook her head.

"No we couldn't… not even half of the people that came to this party would have fit in a smaller apartment… Maybe one third would of the people would have fit in an apartment smaller than this one." Alice said.

"How many people came to my birthday?" I asked. Fabia thought for a second.

"Umm~ you don't want to know…" Fabia mumbled. "So let's just leave it at… a lot, a lot of people came in too this party." Fabia stated.

"Okay, okay, okay how about we start cleaning, and get this over with… The sooner we start the faster we finish." Alice said. Fabia, Julie, and I nodded.

"You get broom." I pointed at Fabia. "You get duster, start dusting." I pointed at Alice. "You go to the second floor, and start throwing cups, napkin etc… down to the first floor, so Fabia can use the broom." I said pointing at Julie. "And I, will go to the third floor, and do exactly what Julie is doing." I said. "Sounds like a plan?" I asked. Julie, Fabia, and Alice nodded.

"Sounds pretty good… but where exactly are the dusters?" Alice asked Fabia. Fabia bit her bottom lip.

"Umm, okay let me think… in the closet third floor!" She yelled. Alice winced.

"Fabia you don't have to yell." She said rubbing her ear. Alice walked over to the spiral staircase, and walked up the steps, until she reached the second floor. She walked over to a closet, and opened the door. She grabbed the a broom, and a duster. "Found them, Fabia." Alice said.

"Come on Julie, let's go do what we have to do." I said grabbing Julie's arms, and dragging her to spiral staircase. Julie went to second floor, and I went to the third floor. I sighed. Looking around the third floor. "Man, this is going to take too long." I mumbled. I sighed. I started throwing cups, napkins, bags, bowls, and bottles down to the first floor. I sighed, and threw a bottle down really hard.

"Ow! Runo that hit me on the head." Fabia yelled. "You should be more careful!"

"Sorry, I din't look where I was throwing!" I yelled back down the stairs. "I'll be more careful."

"That's alrigth, just me careful you don't break anything." Fabia yelled from down the first floor.

"Isn't almost everything broken?" I asked. Fabia thought for a second.

"Good point, Runo." Fabia said, but she continued. "But, let's just try to not break anything else." I nodded me head.

"**You say that you never gonna leave me. Two time that you tell me that you need me. Well this line is mine, just think about it! You don't know, You don't know, You don't know! Don't say that you'll never find somebody like me, Well, keep quite baby I don't wanna hear you speak, The words you say, they don't mean a thing! You don't know, You don't know, You don't know! Hush now, baby, don't say a word, You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! Hush now, baby, don't say a word, You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!**" Fabia's phone sang. Fabia took out her phone, and answered it. "Hello!... I'm good… Just cleaning the apartment… No, not alone with Alice, Runo, and Fabia… Are you serious?... Then we'll see you guys in ten."

"Fabia… were spouse to be cleaning not going out anywhere." Alice said. Fabia shook her head.

"No, that was Ren he asked what I was doing, and I said cleaning the apartment. He was Dan, Billy, and Shun, and they asked if we wanted help… Well more like if we needed help." Fabia started. She looked around the apartment. "And, which we really do… And, I mean we really, really, really, really, really do. Need help a lot of help, at that." Fabia stated, looking around again. "And, they really have no idea, how much we do." Fabia said.

"Basically you tricked them, in to coming here?" I asked. Fabia nodded her head.

"Yeah, but let's clean as much as possible, before they get here." Fabia said. "Ren said they just go out of football practice, so we have about half an hour, before they get here." Fabia stated.

"So?" Alice, Julie, and I asked.

"Clean! People! Clean! Clean your ass off!" Fabia yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay! No need to yell!" Julie, Alice, and I yelled.

"Oh, just clean…" Fabia yelled.

I walked down the stairs, and went to the second floor to help Julie out. "Fabia's being a grouch today." Julie mumbled. I laughed, and nodded.

"I know what you mean…" I mumbled…

**…**

"So the third floor is done, and the second floor is done." I said to Fabia, Alice, and Julie.

"Yeah, but the rooms aren't done. Okay, easy Runo you take the third like last time, and when the guys get here, Dan will help you. Julie you go to the second floor, when the guys get here Billy will help you. And, me, Fabia, and when the guys get here, Shun, and Ren will get here, they'll help us out, on this floor." Alice said. " Oh, and any clothes you find, just grab a laundry basket, and throw it in there. Later just go down to the laundry room." Alice added. Everyone nodded our heads.

I grabbed a laundry basket, and walked up the spiral staircase, and headed up to the third floor, I went in to the first floor I could find. Luckily the room was clean, but there were a lot of clothes thrown around, and the bed was messed up. "I really don't want to know what happened on the bed." I said. "I'll just say that this is dirty… Honestly the fact that no one lives in this room yet, and the bed is this messed up. I **really **don't want to know what the hell went on in this room." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the sheets by the edges, and threw them in the basket, I grabbed the clothes, and threw them in the basket as well. I grabbed the basket in my hands, and walked out of the room, and in to the next one.

Then the one after that, then the one after that, and repeat. "You clean pretty fast, shorty." I felt the urge to laugh of course I already knew that, that was Dan. I turned around, and stuck my tong out at him. Dan laughed. "Aw~ Isn't that adorable, shorty." He grabbed my chin, and gave me a peek on the lips.

"You know where alone, right?" I asked. Dan nodded his head at me. "Then you know, we don't have to be a couple, right?" I asked.

"I know, kid. Just use to it, that's all, cutie." Dan stated a smiled growing on his lips. He looked really cute… wait, what. Aw man! Not the same thing again. No, no, no, no, no, no get out of my head. "Umm, kid you sick?" Dan asked. I shook my head. "You sure, you're really red." Dan said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Can you get the laundry from the other rooms?" I asked. Dan gave me a strange look. "Please, aren't you spouse to help me." I asked crossing my arms. Dan nodded his head. "That can you just go, and get the laundry baskets from the other rooms, then when I finish here we can take them down to the laundry room."

"Okay, okay. See you in a couple minutes." I nodded. And like that he was out the door. I sighed, and that sat down on the bed. "I really can't believe…" I bit my lip. "That I… I… I… I like, Daniel Kuso." I mumbled to myself. I put my head in my hands, and shook, my head, "What the hell am I going to do? He's my best friend…" I mumbled one again. I kept shaking my head. I sighed. "Happy birthday, Runo." I said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So… how was it? It's medium length, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know. So I'm sorry about that! This chapter took a really long time. And I mean a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY,<strong> **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, long time. I'm so~ sorry for the delay, too, but it was my last week of school! Wow, I have winter break now, but when I update this I'm going to work on… High School IS One Crazy World!: Christmas Special. Wow! Christmas special, so I'm going to be working on that, and then post it on Christmas day, so if my update is slightly late, ya'll will know that I was just working on the Christmas Special, for this story, I'm posting this like a One- Shoot, and keep looking on my profile, so you can see when I update! Anyways, I should get going, and finish typing the One- Shoot, I have only 12 days left O.O Damn I just realized, that there only 12 days left O.O XD LOL I'll see ya'll in12 days ;) Say A! Don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>OH, AND BY THE WAY, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A DIFFERENT STYLE, I WANT YOU GUYS TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION, THAT FI SHOULD KEEP WRITING LIKE THIS OR GO BACK TO THE OTHER WAY. OH AND, I'M DOIND A COLABORATED STORY WITH, ASIANBUNNY SO SEARCH HER NAME, OR GO TO MY PROFILE, AND, CLICK HER NAME, AND GO TO HER PROFILE FOR DETAILS, ABOUT THE STORY! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomes for this extra- long chapter that I worked so hard for. ;)<strong>


	8. From Mushy Gushy To A Scary Past

**"Hey, I'm really sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,unbelievably sorry! My computer broke, then it was the holidays, then some other things that are private! So, no words of that, but even if I was MIA for like a week, maybe even a little more! I was able to make it up! By posting a new story, and a new One Shoot! The story is called Shining Black Stars, and the One Shoot is called Blankly! And, I'm so sorry again! For not updating this story sooner, but you know when you get a new idea, and you're so instill until you write, the damn idea! Well that's what happened, and I'm really sorry again, but anyways let's go back to this story! :D Oh, and I hope you all had happy holidays!**

**Okay, by far this IS my favorite chapter, even if it mostly fluff, but something really important happens in this chapter! And, you all will have to wait, and see so thanks for the reviews, and I own nothing, BUT the PLOT! So thanks for the reviews, and will see you guys maybe in a week or two! So read on! :d :) :O :d XD I'm crazy! XD**

"**Hah Hah You know I gotta do it again, right? Aooooh Yeah B, I, G. BANG Oh Eh Oh Yeah Oh Eh Oh Take the party down! Oh! Hot summer sun It's about time, let's start Time to party here fo' sho' Take the party down! Oh! Let's go chill with everyone Come on with us let's go! It's summer! It's party time! Oh! Oh! Then we're on the dance floor We're movin' and groovin' Using our body Say B, I, G to the Bang Make noise till the morning Just dance! Gara Gara Go our way! La, La, La, La, La Dance now my sexy lady Everybody get excited Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP! Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP! BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh B I G BANG rocks the night! Take the party down! My heart seems to burst Let's go ride the sounds Let's go to the living dance floor Take the party down! Oh! Come to me, give me some more Let's forget everything Come on and feel the rhythm in my flow Then here the two of us are Really bumpin' shakin' Let's dance honey! Say BIG to the Bang We're not done yet Just bang! Gara Gara Go! Stay with us Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Raise your hands my sexy baby Everybody shout Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP! Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP! BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh (T.O.P) T.O.P (Hey) My style, my stage So fresh, so clean Never falling, just ke-ke-keep it jumping See her, get low long fall fo' sho' She gon' make it go bump, bump, bump So let's go ya'll We goin' let it all out tonight girl See the name T.O.P up in lights girl Everybody knows we up, they down So let me see you shake shake that around It's on. Feel the beat pump through the speakers Man then meet the heart of the picture G- Dragon is neat in the flesh top to bottom so freshly dressed I am here to get down Lose control take hold of the sound Bring it o-o-o-off the ground BIG BANG no doubt We gon' turn it out for sure Say B I G to the Bang Make noise till the morning Just dance Gara Gara Go our way! La, La, La, La, La Dance now my sexy lady Everybody get excited Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP! Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP! BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh BIG BANG rocks the night! Oh Eh Oh"**

**"I stared blankly at you, already that far away It seemed like you would turn back again to look I thought if I cried now, it might really become farewellSo I pretended to be calm and let you go  
>I thought about asking you not to go But I couldn't say anything because of your cold expression And just watched *We loved (loved), you wanted me like crazyI can't believe you're turning your back on me now It was nice (nice), we were happy to the point of tears Our beautiful memories At some point flow down my cheeks It seems like I'm crying It seems like I have to let you go now I stared blankly at you, already that far away It seemed like you would turn back again to look I hated myself for just crying like that Turn back the time I want to go back to when I didn't know you I can now see you far away I couldn't move one step Don't leave me (behind) Come back (to me) Please turn around once We loved, you wanted me like crazy Ican't believe you're turning your back on me nowIt was nice (nice), we were happy to the point of tears Our beautiful memories At some point flow down my cheeks (flow down) It seems like I'm crying (tears are flowing)It seems like I have to let you go now"<strong>

**"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."**

**"I don't mind being burdened with being glamorous and sexual. Beauty and femininity are ageless and can't be contrived, and glamour, although the manufacturers won't like this, cannot be manufactured. Not real glamour; it's based on femininity."**

**"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." **

**"I'm pretty, but I'm not beautiful. I'm sin, but I'm not the devil. I'm good, but I'm not an angel. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." **

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, and got up from the bed. Grabbed the clothes that were on the floor, and threw them in the basket. Just in time, too. "Here are the laundry baskets, kid." Dan said. Walking up to me. I took basket, and left Dan with two.<p>

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Now come on, let's go take these to the laundry room." I said, "Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dan said. "Come on then kid." He added walking to the door. I nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I mumbled. Following him out the door. Dan, and I walked out the door, we walked down the staircase. "Hey Fab?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" Fabia called back.

"Dan and I are heading to the laundry room." I yelled.

"Okay!" Fabia yelled back.

"Fabia yells really hard." Dan stated. I laughed.

"Come on, Danny boy." I said walking over to the door. Dan followed with a grin on his face.

"And a lot, too." A grin was plastered all over his face.

I laughed. "Okay, you do know that Fabia can- and will- flip you on your ass, if you keep making fun of her." I said smiling at him. Dan nodded.

"I know…" He mumbled. "Fabia can be just as scary as you are. And you can be seriously scary." I looked at him.

I blinked a couple times, staring at the floor. "What…" I started. Dan looked at me, "Do you mean by that?" Dan gave me a strange look.

"What do I mean by what?" Dan asked me. I shook my head.

"You know what? Never mind, just forget... I ever mentioned it." I picked up my pace. So did Dan, but he din't say anything, he just keep following me, with laundry baskets in his arms.

"Runo…" Dan mumbled. Dan and I entered the laundry room; I placed the basket next to a laundry machine. I heard Dan do the same. I opened the washing machine, a dropped all the white clothes in to one machine, and the colored ones in to another.

I hit a button, and the machine was stuck. I hit again, but with more force. Then again with a lot more force. I basically punched the damn machine this time, and it still wouldn't work. Dan grabbed my wrist, and put on of his hand to my side, slipping something in my turtlenecks pocket. "Here," He said ""•…∂it the same button, then another on to its side. "It has trick to it, kid."

"How did you know that? You din't even live around here. " I asked. I heard Dan stiff a laugh.

"I know, a lot more then you…" I scoffed and hit Dan on the chest. "Hey, you din't even let me finish." I pouted and crossed my arms. Dan laughed. "I know a lot more then you, think I do." I stuck my tong out at him. Dan started at me, and grabbed my nose, laughing. "Ow!" He yelled jerking his hand away, after about a minute. "Did you just bite me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said. "But, here's a tip, never put anything- that's part of your body, or whatever- in front of my mouth, or tease me with it. Because, I _will_ bite you." Dan put his hands up in defeat.

"Nice to know that, even if I already did." I gave him a weird look. Dan smirked. "Like I said, I know a lot more then you think…" That smirk on his face just got wider, and wider, and wider.

"I'm really tempted to slap you, right now." I stated. Dan just laughed at that. I yawn with a smile, Dan laughter just grew. "Hey," I hit his chest playfully.

"You're sleepy." Dan stated. Thanks for stating the obvious, Dan. "Did you even get some sleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"I did. But, only like two hours' worth. After that Julie woke me up." I stated with yawn, and a small laugh.

"By woke you up, do you mean, screamed at you, and then jumped at you when you were sleeping?" Dan asked with a knowing smirk, while raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I mumbled going back to the laundry. Dan laughed, and did the same, going back to doing his laundry, with a smirk on his lips. "Idiot…" I muttered.

"I heard that." Dan said.

"You we're mean to~."I said.

Dan just laughed, while I just rolled my eyes.

**…**

**"_She gave it her best. _**_**She tried to fit in. ****She tried to be cool. ****But she never could win. ****Her mom says she's great. ****The kids think she's weird. ****Honestly she wish she could disappear. ****Why you tryin, tryin to be like the rest of them. ****When you know there's so much more within. ****There's only one you. ****Here's what ya' gotta do. ****Whoa, whoa... ****Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones, ****.Love, love's coming through your headphons. ****Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones. ****Love, love's coming through your headphones. **_**_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones.L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones. He gets in his car. He falls apart. It came to an end. And now it's breaking his heart. He wants to give to try again. Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling. Hey, you might not see it with your eyes. __But keep your head up to the sky. The sun is coming through. Here's what you gotta do_.**" My phone sang.

"What up, buttercup?" I asked answering my phone.

"Runo can I borrow you math homework?"

"No can do, sorry!" I said, and then hung up.

**"_She gave it her best. _**_**She tried to fit in. ****She tried to be cool. ****But she never could win. ****Her mom says she's great. ****The kids think she's weird. ****Honestly she wish she could disappear. ****Why you tryin, tryin to be like the rest of them. ****When you know there's so much more within. ****There's only one you. ****Here's what ya' gotta do. ****Whoa, whoa... ****Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones, ****.Love, love's coming through your headphons. ****Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones. ****Love, love's coming through your headphones. **_**_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones.L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones. He gets in his car. He falls apart. It came to an end. And now it's breaking his heart. He wants to give to try again. Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling. Hey, you might not see it with your eyes. __But keep your head up to the sky. The sun is coming through. Here's what you gotta do_.**" My phone sang.

"What's the word humming bird?"

"Why not, Runo?"

"Because I said no,"

**"_She gave it her best. _**_**She tried to fit in. ****She tried to be cool. ****But she never could win. ****Her mom says she's great. ****The kids think she's weird. ****Honestly she wish she could disappear. ****Why you tryin, tryin to be like the rest of them. ****When you know there's so much more within. ****There's only one you. ****Here's what ya' gotta do. ****Whoa, whoa... ****Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones, ****.Love, love's coming through your headphons. ****Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones. ****Love, love's coming through your headphones. **_**_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones.L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones. He gets in his car. He falls apart. It came to an end. And now it's breaking his heart. He wants to give to try again. Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling. Hey, you might not see it with your eyes. __But keep your head up to the sky. The sun is coming through. Here's what you gotta do_.**" My phone sang.

"What's the jist physicist?" I asked. Also referring to the fact that Fabia is good- no kick ass! - At Science.

"Can you j… wait- do you just sit around, and write these things?" Fabia asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, bye, bye, bye!" I yelled hanging up the phone.

I laughed, "That was funny!" I yelled. I threw myself back on my bad, and stared at the ceiling. "Well at least for me!" I laughed, "For Fabia not so much!" I yelled again. "That was funny!"

**…**

I had just shut my locker closed, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…" Dan started running towards me. He grabbed me by the arms, and leaned me on my locker. I stared at Dan confused, yet amused, "Can I come over to your apartment, after school?"

"Yeah, sure, but why?" I asked.

"I left something there, when… well you know when." Dan said stuttering a little.

"Dan why are you stuttering?" I asked studding him further. My mouth opened wide, I grabbed him slightly by the shoulders. "Oh my God, what the hell, did you leave there?" I asked with a threatening tone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-" I put my finger in his mouth, to shut him the hell up.

"Sweaty, you don't have to keep repeating the word 'no', got it?" I asked he nodded. And gently took my finger out of his mouth with a smile. God, I love that smile.

"No, there's nothing like that, kid." He repeated, without that many no's. "Just something really important, kid." Dan continued. "Oh, and I forgot." Dan said with a smirk on his face.

I gave him a confused look. "What did you-"I started, but never continued. Dan had given me long… long~… long, _**long**_~ kiss.

"Good morning, cutie." He said with a very knowing smile on his lips.

I laughed a little, with a smile, "Ohayo, Kuso" Dan gave me a weird look.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, good morning, in Japanese, Dan." I said very quietly, for no reason. Dan chuckled, just grabbed my hand, and dragged me to class. With a blush creeping my face.

**…**

I opened the door to my apartment, threw my keys on to a bowl, and tossed my bag on the floor. "Go get what you left here?" I told Dan stretching my hand in too the apartment. He nodded, and went in to my room. I groaned quietly, walked over to my bag, and grabbed my Spanish book. I opened it, while I sat down on a stool in front of a counter in the kitchen. "There's no way I'm going to pass my Spanish final." I mumbled. I turned a page, started reading a paragraph that was in Spanish, and then read it over again in English. "La amapowa il bobita... Fuck, I'm going to fail." I mumbled to myself.

"Spanish id easy kid, so don't sweet it." Dan said from behind me. I jumped at the sudden voice, Dan let out a soft chuckle, and sat down on the stool next to me. He grabbed the stool I was sitting on, and turned me around to face. "I'm going to point at something, say what it's called in Spanish, and you repeat it." Dan order. I nodded my head.

Dan pointed at his eye. "Ojo."

"Ojo." I repeated with a smile.

"Naris." He pointed at his nose.

I taped his nose with my index finger, and smiled. "Nalis." I repeated. Dan shook his head.

"NaRis, cutie." Dan corrected. Apparently I was wrong, I had said with an 'L' while it was with an 'R'.

"Naris." I repeated sticking my tong out at him.

Dan laughed, and pointed at my tong. "Lengua."

I laughed. "Lengua." I repeated.

Dan lifted my chin up. "Meton." He said.

"Meton." I repeated. Getting completely lost in Dan's eyes.

"Labios." He said. Placing a finger on my lower lip.

"Labio." I repeated. A gave him a small think you peck. Dan raised an eyebrow, but with a smile on his face.

"I never said kiss me." Dan said teasing me.

"Gracias." Dan gave me a strange look.

"That means 'Thank you', cutie." Dan said. I nodded.

"That was a way of me saying thank you for helping me." I said.

"Hey," Dan started. He ran two of his fingers through my bangs, and tugged a small piece of it. "Don't worry about it." Dan said with a smile, still tugging the small piece of my bangs. "Besides you've stayed up nights helping me study lots of times before." I laughed, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I have saved your ass plenty of times." I teased with a smile. I stuck my tong out at him, and laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dan warned. "The only one how can tease one another here is, me." Dan pointed at me. "Not you." He pointed at himself. "Me." He stated. "Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay?" Dan asked shaking me by the waist. I laughed a lot.

"Okay, okay." I said sticking my tong out at him with smile.

"Don't mock me cutie." Dan warned. I raised my hands.

"Okay, okay now let's just go back to studding, please." I said pouting my lips. Dan smiled. That cocky smile.

"Whatever you want." Dan offered.

"I'll make you eat those words latter on." I stated. Dan just laughed.

**…**

After three hours of studding, we were still doing it. We had taken a break one hour ago, but Dan wouldn't give me my damn Ice Cream, until I asked him to give to me in Spanish. That result in me almost chocking him, and biting him like fifth-teen times. "Does your head hurt?" I asked in the most innocent voice. Dan looked at my shocked.

"Yes." He answered as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. "You happen to bite, and hit really hard." Dan stated. I pouted.

"I said I was sorry." I said still pouting. Dan laughed, he grabbed the edges of my hair, he pulled my head down... Placing his head on mine.

"I know." He smiled. "I know... But, you do bite really hard." He said after awhile. I pushed off, and stared at him.

"You really know how to ruin a moment!" I yelled laughing a little. "Okay let's just finish up!" I said. I pointed at his nose. "Naris." Dan nodded. I pointed at his eye. "Ojo." He nodded. I grabbed his chin, and tilted up a little. "Meton." I said softly. Dan nodded. I pointed at his lips, still not letting go of his chin. "Labios." I said very slow, for no reason. Dan just smiled... And, so this time it was Vice Versa. He kissed me these time.

"Say B, I, G to the Bang. Make noise till the morning. Just dance!Gara Gara Go our way! La, La, La, La, La. Dance now my sexy lady. Everybody get excited. Don't stop now, JUMP! JUMP! Don't stop now, JUMP! JUMP! Big Bang rocks the night!"

"Uuuuuuh you like Big Bang." I teased. Then shook my head. "Answer your phone, will I go get mine." I told Dan. Getting up from my seat on the couch. Dan nodded his head grabbing his phone from the black coffee tabled in front of the couch. I walked over to my room, and grabbed my phone on the dresser. I looked at the time, and almost choked. It was two in the morning... Mrs. Kuso was so going to kill her son. "Ohh, your mom's gonna kill you..." I whispered, but Dan heard. He pointed at his phone, and saw that, the person how had just called him, was him mom. "Ehhh, ohhh, how much trouble are you in?" I asked smiling slightly.

"None, I told her I was staying here, because I was going to help you study." Dan stated.

I shrugged. "Whatever you want, but you're stuck with me for the night." I teased, sitting down on the couch and staring directly in his eyes, with a smile.

Dan leaned forwards, he placed his hands on my shoulders, and stared deep in to my eyes. "I think I can handle you for one night," He stated.

"What do you mean you think you can handle me one night?" Dan just shook his, he din't want to say what he meant. I pouted, but then smirk. If asking with a little force din't' work then maybe... "Please~, Please~!" I kept repeating over, and over again, warping my hands around Dan's neck. How at this moment looked... well the look on his face at this moment was utterly priceless.

"Kid, you know your heavier then you look." Dan stated.

My jaw dropped. "You are so dead, Kuso!" I yelled hitting him with the pillow.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Come one Kid I was only kidding." Dan yelled.

**…**

"I'm really tired." I mumbled to myself.

"Come on, wake up kid!" Dan yelled shaking me. I shook my head, with a groan.

"Five more minutes, please." I mumbled.

"No, wake up, Runo." Dan ordered.

"No! Five more minutes, Danny." I mumbled.

"That's it!" Dan sighed. "Runo Misaki, get your ass up right now!" Dan yelled. I groaned.

I sighed. "Fine, fine, Dan." I whined. I sat up. "Wait, why are we on the couch?" I asked.

"We feel asleep on the couch, kid." Dan stated. "Now, get of from me, so I can get up."

"Aw~ but I'm comfy here." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not, Kid. It's four in the morning let's just go sleep in your room." I groaned, but got up, I walked- or more like dragged myself- to my room. I dropped on my bed, and closed my eyes. Dan laughed from behind me. Dan, had done the same thing as me he plopped down on my bed... "Shut, up, Dan." I muttered. "Just shut up." I said almost asleep.

Dan kissed my head. "Good Night, Cutie." Dan said. I smiled.

I turned around, to were Dan was facing, he smiled... And, that was the last thing I remembered from last night.

**…**

My eyes fluttered opened. I looked around, I saw Dan next to me sleeping, a smile graced my lips. I tried to move a little, but I couldn't, I looked down, and smiled a little. "Hey Dan..." I said shaking the red eyed boy next to me... "Daniel... Wake up!" I yelled lightly. Dan's eyes started to open a little.

"Morning." Dan said sitting up.

"Morning?" I asked. "It's noon Kuso." I pointed out.

"Well noon to you, too." Dan said. I hit him on the head with a pillow. "Hey! What's with you, and hitting me?"

"I like hitting you." I said with an innocent smile, and an innocent tone voice.

"You sound so innocent, and you look it too, yet your such a devil." Dan teased. I whacked him on the head with a pillow. "That's it!" Dan yelled.

I laughed when "tackled" me, although he did manage to pin my down on the bed with him on top of me, and with my wrist pined up from her head.

… You know when suddenly the world stops, and all you can see is one specific person…

… Your breathing gets really fast, and everything goes slow motion…

…The only other thing you- or your drawn to- is the other persons lips…

… And all you want to do, is feel them on your own …

"Dan…" I whispered.

"Shh" Dan said quieting me down, while brushing his own lips against my own, from lower to my upper lip… Warm, Passionate, You have butterflies in your stomach, you feel like you jumped to another Galaxy, you feel like you dreaming, and you don't want to wake up, but, no it's real... Like if you were… Like if you were in love... But, I'm not in love with Dan, no that's just stupid, were just… Well were just kissing like normal teenagers would! "What's... Wrong... Kid?" Dan asked.

"Nothing..." I mumbled in to the kiss…

Dan, and I pulled away at the same time, and burst-ed out laughing. "Oh my God..." Both of us said laughing.

"Hey, come on let's get some breakfast." I said pushing Dan of lightly. "Or more like lunch, since it's Noon." Dan nodded. He got up from the bed, and lifted me up from the waist. "Hey!" I yelled. Dan just laughed at me, while he still kept me in the air. "Daniel! I don't like heights!" I yelled again.

Dan pouted. "Fine, cutie." He said placing me down on the ground.

"This is were humans should be." I told Dan with a smile. Dan just shrugged.

"But, that was were you should be, Runo." Dan whispered. But, I still heard. "In my arms safe, and sound." He whispered. I blushed lightly.

**…**

"Hey Dan..." I whispered staring at the plate in front of me.

"Yeah?" He asked staring at the plate in front of him.

"I'm scared." I stated. "Let's order a Pizza." I stated. Dan nodded, with out a second thought. We threw away the plates, and I grabbed my phone. "Half Pepperonis, and Sausage. Half extra Cheese?" I asked. Dan took the phone from my hands. "Hey,"

"Is there any other way to order a Pizza cutie?" Dan asked me. But, I could teal he was just teasing. "Oh, and Hey back at you?" I rolled my eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Jerk." I muttered. Dan held is finger up, telling me to hold that thought.

"I may be a Jerk, but your stuck with this Jerk for a long time, **my** beautiful **girlfriend**." Dan said with a smirk placing a finger on my chin, and tilting it up in the slightest way.

"Whatever." I mumbled looking up at the white ceiling of my apartment. Dan smiled at me, and gave me a kiss. "Hey, no taking advantage." I teased

Dan looked at me with wide eyes, he placed me on his lap, and laughed, but only a little. "You've let me kiss you any time** I've **wanted for two weeks, you let me feel you up, you've let me give you a lot~ of kisses with tong, **and** you let me give you three hickeys." Dan stated with a wide smirk on his face. "Speaking of Hickeys." Dan tugged on the black turtleneck I had on, he tugged the neck of it all the way down, he stared at me neck. "It's going away." Dan stated. I rolled me eyes.

"That one is," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I can't check the other one, because your capable of whacking me on the head with the first thing you see." Dan looked to the left. "And, that first thing just happens to be a super sharp knife." Dan grabbed a hold of my hands, but only in the lightest way. "And, I don't want to get a stab to the skull."

"You offend me." I stated with my mouth hanging open. "I'm not capable of killing my Best Friend, that I happen to love a lot." I knocked on his head like you knock on a door. "Idiot." I mumbled. Dan laughed a little, he ran his fingers threw my bangs, while my head was on his chest. "Hey, Dan?" I asked. After awhile of silence.

"Yeah, cutie?" Dan asked still stroking my hair.

I din't exactly wanted Dan to hear what I was about to say… "Kiss me…" I muttered.

Dan ran his hand down my bangs, and to my chin. He tilted my head up, and whispered. "Your wish is my command." He whispered.

**Knock**, **knock**!

I jumped up from Dan's lap, and Dan only jumped up. "Pizza's here…" I whispered.

"I'll go get." Dan mumbled. I nodded.

Dan got up, and came back with a Pizza in his hands, I could tell that my eyes brightened up a bight, a smile plastered on my lips. Dan smiled at my childish behavior. I stuck my tong out at him, and ate a piece of Pizza. Completely unaware of what surprises the next day would bring me…

**…**

I moved my Science books out of my locker, and in to my book bag. I felt someone grabbed my waist. "Morning Dan." I said.

"How's Dan, sweaty?" I froze the last Science book in my hand fell out of my hand, my jaw dropped to the floor, my eyes wider then the moon, my body tense, I was to shocked to even move. But, my lips only managed to say one thing, one word- or more like name- I dreaded to say... "Erin…" Just saying his name scared me... Those words I never wanted to say again, but why did I have to say them again? High School's a bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>So you all are probably thinking that's not a cliffhanger so why ended there? Well thing is that is a cliffhanger! A HUGE ONE! But, you wont understand, just yet! Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and they are <em><span>always<span>_ welcome! So have happy holidays, a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Happy 2012, and 2011 GTFO! Have happy year, and may all your new year wishes come TRUE! And, I hope everything have happy days! Reviews are welcome! And, I hope 2012 is your best year yet! I'm so happy, LOL Okay, and also... Ugh I have to go! I'M hungry, and I'm Smelling Chicken Mmmmm! Chicken! LOL XD LOL LOL Okay, okay, okay, okay I think you all have figured out that I'm very hyper! Blame Jolly Ranger Candy Canes for that! There so good, I wish they would sell year long! Oh, I should go before I get all of you hungry! XD Sayonara, Adios, Good Bye Baby! And, have a Happy New Year! I hope I have one too! And, I hope you all enjoyd this chapter, and I love you all, and remember to read your birthday present, which is called "Blankly" and if you want also read "Shining Black Stars" **

* * *

><p><strong>SAY B!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAY A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out and So is 2011 So one GTFO and, two GTFI!<strong>


	9. Please Understand I Can't Let You Know

**Hey, hey, hey! I was going to update this like five hours ago, but the light when out -_- I was so pissed, I didn't turn the computer on. Anyways, I'm happy yet sad, sad because school starts tomorrow -_- Happy because, only three more reviews, and I reach one hundred! :) I've never reached one hundred reviews before, in a multiple chapter story, so this is a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very big accomplishment for me! Well in my opinion it is! And I'm especially happy that's it with this story! :D Because I love this story, and it's concept. Anyways, since I've already thought I had I have to warn all of you the next to chapter of this story are going to be very, very short, then next chapter is a diary entry (A very weird one... It's going to look like something from out of my diary, and that's a very odd diary... lol smiley face XD It's a song) and the other one is a game, and it's not even two thousand words, but their very important because the plot, my plot is going to take off there! :) and I'm happy because that's when the really interesting and fun stuff (to write) stuff is going to happen! And, I'm really excited about it! Anyways, enough of this on with the chapter!**

**"Black, black, black, white. Black, black, black, white. Black and white, Black and white, You and I are black and white. I am hot, you are cool. We're a couple mystery. It's true. It's true. It's true. It's true. It makes no sense, It makes no sense. From our heads down to our toes, There is nothing that matches. Even though, there are guys. Who would fit better with me. It's true. It's true. It's true. It's true. It makes no sense, It makes no sense. Hey boy, match with me, change with me, try to. Come on, boy. Take your pride and just kick it, kick it, kick it. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Now try and match with me. Oh, you and I. Are black and white. You, you, you and I. Are black and white, oh. It's your way, it's always you, How can you be so dense? You don't know, you don't know, why don't you know that. You and I. Are black and white. You, you, you and I. Are black and white. You said there's no one, no one else, then you looked around. Come back. Come back. Come back. Back to me. Black, black, black, white. Black, black, black, white. How many times did we, Meet and break up already? Are you looking for one. Who will fit better with you? It's true. It's true. It's true. It's true. It makes no sense, It makes no sense. Hey, boy, are you going to stay dense? Come on, boy. Takes your lies and just kick it, kick it, kick it. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Now look only at me. Oh, you and I. Are black and white. You, you, you and I. Are black and white, oh. It's your way, it's always you, How can you be so dense? You don't know, you don't know, why don't you know that You and I. Are black and white. You, you, you and I. Are black and white. You said there's no one, no one else, then you looked around. Come back. Come back. Come back. Back to me. Back, back, back to me. Back, back, back to me. (Hey, I saw you, my boy) I saw you kissing someone. (Hey, I saw you, my boy) Did you like her more than me, boy? (Hey, you did too much, boy.) Even though you're everything. Please stop being so difficult! You know what I think of you boy. You and I. Are black and white. You, you, you and I. Are black and white. It's your way, it's always you, How can you be so dense? You don't know, you don't know, why don't you know that. You and I. Are black and white. You, you, you and I. Are black and white. You said there's no one, no one else, then you looked around. Come back. Come back. Come back. Back to me. Back, back, back to me. Back, back, back to me."**

**"I'll leave you alone so have a great life. Say it properly, Look at me, look in to my eyes and say it. Why did you say goodbye, Do you want to end it between us? (I know), you've got a new girl. (I know), you've got bored of the tears are filling up. I'll leave you alone so have a great life. That's all I can say. I'll forget about it so have a great life. Be happy even without me. The love you've thrown away, Take it with you, Take all of it away. Don't even bother to say sorry, Don't worry about me. Yo, sorry my sweaty. Your lips that are supposed to leave from my side. Looks resentful today for some reason. I have to hold you back, but words won't come out. And you're already drifting apart. (I know), you will forget all about me. (I know), I will end up hating you. Although I know everything. I'll leave you alone so have a great life. That's all I can say. I'll forget about it so have a great life. Be happy even without me. The love you've thrown away, Take it with you, Take all of it away. Don't even bother to say sorry, Don't worry about me. (You) were my reason to live. (You) were everything I've ever wanted. You, it's me, who used to care about no one else but you. (Why), why are you leaving from my side? (Why), why are you throwing me away? You were gonna be like this anyways, so why did you love me? Do you remember that day, The day when we've met for first time? I still remember it, Those words you've promised. You said you would care and protect me and only me. You said that you don't love anybody but me. I believed you, I believed your lies. (Oh), oh. (Oh, oh, oh) Did you really love me? (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) No, no, no, no. (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) I'll forget about it so have a great life."**

* * *

><p>"Erin…" I whispered. His were around my waist, and I was shaking. I was scared. Not because, I could be seen "cheating" on Kuso, but because of <em>him<em>. Manly because of "_**The Erin Thing**_", I din't really want to repeat **anything** that happened in the past. Minutes, and minutes passed, I staid frozen in place. I just couldn't move one inch. I hadn't even realized that Erin let go of my waist, and was long gone. "What the hell?" I whispered.

I looked around, and saw the hallways were completely empty. I also noticed that I had a sticky note on my forehead, but I just ripped it off, and just stick-ed it on my locker. I hadn't notice until now that I was crying. I wiped away the tears I shaded. I ran around the halls of the school, until I reached a very specific staircase, I ran up them, I took in a long deep breath, and sat down on the floor leaning on the small wall on the roof. I wrapped my hands around my knees, I pressed them to my chest, I placed my head in between my hands, and legs, and just staid there, crying.

I don't know why, but every time I have a mental break down… I always come here, and just think about, while most of the time crying. And, he would always come up here, and make me feel better. "Why out of all people did _that_ had to have happen to me." I whispered. "But, why did you do it?" I asked myself.

I felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my skirt. I sighed, and took it, and turned it off completely. I put my phone next to my, and put my head in between my arms, and legs again.

**…**

"Kid, I'm going to kill you." A very angry voice said. I opened my eyes, and saw a very angry Dan kneeling in front of me.

"Hi." I said in a low depressed voice. Dan raised an eyebrow. Dan sighed.

"Why the hell did you blow your morning classes?" Dan asked me. I lowered my head. Dan sighed. "Why do I feel like you have damn good reason why you blow them off?" Dan asked.

I sighed. "Because I always do." I stated. Dan sighed again.

"Want to talk about it, Kid?" I shook my head.

"No." I said staring at my hands. "I want you to leave, and let me be alone." I stated.

"Now, what kind of best friend, _and _"boyfriend" would I be if I do that?" Dan asked.

"A very good one," I said. Dan raised an eyebrow. "Because you'd be doing what I want you to do. And, that would make me happy." I told Dan.

"Kid…" Dan warned. I sighed, and looked up in to Dan's eyes.

"Fine. Not a very good one." I said. I snaked my hands on his neck, and gave him a kiss. "Morning." I said.

"It's noon, Kid." Dan stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well noon to you too." I said mocking him.

Dan smirked, ignoring the mocking tone. "Now, were have I heard that before." I sighed, and looked down remembering my earlier dilemma. "You already blew your morning classes, might as well skip the rest of the day, Kid." Dan told me.

"Can I just go home?" I asked. Dan shook his head.

"No, Kid." Dan stated. I sighed. "I'm going to take you somewhere so you can clear your head." Dan told me.

"I don't want to clear my head. I just want to sleep." I told Dan.

"I'll take you to your apartment so you can sleep later, right now come on, Cutie." Dan said standing up, he grabbed my hands, and started pulling me up. "Come on, Kid."

"No! Leave me depressed." I said. Dan shook his head, and pulled me harder. "Ugh, fine I'll get up!" I yelled. I got up from the ground, and grabbed my phone off the ground. Dan grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. "One question." I stated.

"What is it, Kid?"

"Were are we going?"

"I'm not telling you." Dan stated. I pouted.

"Why?" I asked him.

"No reason, but I'll tell you three thing about it." Dan offered. I nodded my heads. "You know the place, you've been there a thousand times, and it's pretty special for both you, _**and **_**me**." Dan stated.

"I have no idea what the place is." I told Dan.

"Then you'll just have to wait, and see kid." Dan told me.

"Come on, tell me."

"No, Kid."

"Please."

"No."

"Please~!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on please!"

"No."

"Please."

"I said no, Kid."

"Pretty please." I said.

"Runo, your acting like a little kid." Dan told me. I pouted.

"Well you call me, kid. What's the difference?" I asked.

"I call you Kid out of love, Kid. Acting like a kid is different." Dan told me.

"Aw~ you **love me**." I teased him.

Dan tapped me on the head. "Of course, I love you, idiot." I laughed, but blushed. "You're my best friend, Kid. Now, and always." I felt a pang in my heart, but shook it off.

"I love my best friend too, Kuso." I said with a yawn. Dan laughed.

**…**

"This place is always a lot more calm then the city." I whispered. "Hey Dan?"

"Hmm? Dan asked stroking my hair.

"What do you do when you have a really, really bad problem?" I asked Dan. Dan stopped stroking my hair for a second, but when back to doing it.

"That's a pretty weird question. But, I talk to you, and sometimes I just talk to Shun." Dan said.

"But, what if it's something really bad, and don't want anyone to know."

"I still talk to you, you know me like an open book, Cutie." Dan stated. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"No reason, at all." I said. Dan tilted my head up.

"That's a bunch of bull, Kid." Dan stated. "Now, come on, I'm an open book with you now, tell me, Runo." Dan ordered me. I shook my head.

"No reason." I said. Dan tilted my head up, causing me to stare in to his eyes.

"Runo." Dan warned.

"Dan, it's nothing. So just forget about it." I stated.

"Runo Misaki, I know you like an open book. You're my best friend, and I know you better then you know yourself. Just trust me, Kid."

"Dan, this isn't the type of **thing** I want **you** to know." I whispered.

"Why?" Dan asked in a very quite voice.

"I just don't want **you** to know, Dan." I said. "I **really** don't want **anyone** to know." I whispered. Dan hadn't heard it. **That's **a good thing. A **very **good one.

Dan sighed. "Fine." Dan smirked. "But," he grabbed me by the shoulder, he pulled me on his lap, and started tickling me slightly. "I **will** get it out of you, **sooner **or later." Dan warned me. I laughed.

"You know we've been out here for like eight hours maybe we should head back." I said. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Dan said getting up, and offering his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. "You now this place looks better at night."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "I've never been here at night with you."

"**You've **never been here at night, **I** have, Kid." Dan stated. "But, I''ll take you later this week. How about it?" I smiled.

"Sure, this place could be pretty cool to see." Dan smiled at me, and ran his hand through the front of my hair.

"I'll take you Saturday." Dan said. I nodded. I was really curious to see this place at night, especially since it had a view of the whole city, it would look pretty cool. I think.

"Wait, isn't Saturday the football game?" I asked Dan nodded.

"I'll take you after the game, Kid." Dan stated. I nodded.

**…**

I yawned, and threw the keys in a small bowl. I walked to the couch, and threw myself on it. I took out my phone from my back pocket, and turned it on. "Forty missed calls, twenty-five text messages." I stated. "Julie, Alice, and Fabia, of course it was them." I said. "Should I call them, and be screamed at." I pondered. "Or," I stretched out. "Leave it until tomorrow after school…"

I pondered on that for a bit. "I think, I'll wait until tomorrow."

"It I'll make death come later." I stated. I sighed. "Might as well got to bed, I'm tire anyways." I said.

"Why the hell am I talking to myself?" I asked. "I'm really going crazy." I stated. I shook my head, and laughed. I walked over to my to my room, and literally threw myself on the bed, but my head crashed on to something hard. "Ow! What the hell hit me on the head? Or what hit my head? Wait, no I have that wrong." Maybe whatever hit me, or I hit caused some minor brain damage. I grabbed my diary under my head. "Oh, hey haven't seen you in awhile."

I stared a the black book, with the clutch, and lock on I for a long time. "Should I?" I asked myself. "No," I said shaking my head. "Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, maybe." I argued with myself. "Ugh!" I yelled. "What the hell?" I grabbed a purple pen from my night stand.

"Wait, where's the key?" I thought for a second. "Oh, right Fabia put on a chain for me, because I always lose it." I said to myself. I unlocked the chain from the back of my neck, and slipped the key out. I opened my diary, I slipped the key back on to the chain, and locked it back again.

_**Dear, Diary**_

_Hey, it's been a long time haven't I ? Three weeks? Two"? Long time XD Well blame… I don't know, how I can blame! XD Anyways, how about I catch you up on all the stuff that's been going on, XD which is really quite a lot. But, I'll start with the good stuff, I haven't seen Mira, or Sky, nor Nani in a pretty long time. Even, though it was forced I had a pretty… Interesting, yet amazing birthday party, let's no forget I crazy, drunk one. Especially, since almost everything got spiked, seriously food, drinks, damn even the ice! :O You know, I wonder how the hell, they made that ice out of beer. I have to ask Andy, about that… ***curios face*** Never mind that last sentence, he he he. Besides haven't you ever head of "Curiosity Killed The Cat". Although I don't think that's correct, I don't really think curiosity killed it, more like stupidity, okay what the hell am I talking about, how did I get to beer cube to dead cats?… Awkward… I'll just change the subject._

_Dan, and I… You know, just thinking about the two of us makes my mind think of "Fr-enemies " even though I adore him, and all… You know he makes me want to kill him, and kiss him at the same time, or sometimes at completely different times. But, either way I just love my best friend. In more ways then you could ever imagine, but I can of guess you can, and can't ;) lol Now, Billy, and Julie… Eh well honestly, Billy, and Julie will be Billy, and Julie. Those two are a match made in heave there both nice, sweet, kind heart, funny etc… Main point there perfect for each other, forever, and always! Fabia, and Ren there… Oh how knows they keep there relationship on the down low always. The only think I know is that they've been on, and of for the past week, but they'll work it out. Shun, and Alice... Well you know them, there well… Them. Watching those two is like being on the edge of the seat, your like yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, yes, no, maybe! :O Gr it makes you so damn mad sometimes. Or most times! Idiots. Wait, scratch that last part. *Scratches out the 'Idiots' part*_

_My hands starting to cramp up so I'll just say goodnight, especially since I'm tired. I'll just pick up were I left of tomorrow. Oh, and I forgot to tell you Erin's back! :D Yeah, right D:_

_***~*~Runo :***_

I yawned, and placed my diary on mi night stand. I got up from my bed I walked over to my dresser, I got out a pair of black short shorts, a white T shirt that was a two sizes to big for me, and a pair of knee length white socks. I walked over to the bathroom, and tuck a quick shower. "You know it's kind of weird I haven't gotten a call from mom or dad." I pondered with a towel in my hand as I dried my long blue hair. "Ha, like _**they **_care!" I scoffed.

"No matter how many times I say I won't talk to myself… I just start talking to myself again, like a crazy person." I mumbled. "I'm going to go crazy one of these days." I whispered. "Maybe I **am **crazy." I wondered. "Nah, I'm just a little off, no crazy. Or _**that**_ crazy." I stated in a low voice. "I should **really stop** talking to myself, and just go to sleep." I stated grabbing a dark blue hair tie, I tied my hair in a high ponytail, I lied down on my bed, and closed my blue green. Drifting of in to a deep sleep.

**…**

"Fabia, I said I'm fine!" I said out of annoy meant. But, that din't stop Fabia. "But, there's one thing that doesn't fit right." Now this stopped her.

"What?" The other bluenet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the hell, didn't Ace tell us that, that jackass named Erin was coming here?" I asked.

Fabia thought for a second. "He turned in to a selfish jackass?" Fabia asked. I laughed.

"I don't think _**that's**_ it." I said in between laughs. I stopped laughing for a second while I said, "Well at least I hope not." Then I went back to laughing. Fabia laughed a long with me. "Hey, by the way." I said. Fabia stared at me. "Did you, and Ren work it out?" Fabia bit her lower lip. "You know, you don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk about, I'm here for you, and so is Alice, and Julie, Fab**ulous.**"

"Thanks, but it's nothing I can't handle." Fabia said laughing a little.

I stared at the other blue haired girl. "You _so _**love** him!" I yelled. I accidentally threw my head, and hit the locker I was sitting against. **Hard**. _Very _**hard**. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Uh, that looked like it hurt, a lot." Fabia stated. I stared at her with my mouth open.

"No freaking chiz!" I yelled. "Hey, you know my incredible birthday party, that you through me?" I asked. Fabia nodded. "Well I was thinking about your future?" I joked. Fabia raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like a party planner? Or, a party girl?" Fabia asked.

"Well I was thinking party planner," I joked. "But, I guess you can handle party girl as well." I joked again laughing. Fabia laughed a long with me.

"You know coming to school two hours early, and siting on the floor leaning against lockers, is actually pretty fun," Fabia said laughing.

"How knew?" I asked. "It actually is." I said laughing.

"You know we're laughing so much we look drunk." Fabia said laughing.

"We should stop." I stated.

"Yeah, we should." Fabia stated. Fabia, and I were quiet for a minute, then both of us broke out laughing. "Okay this I serious, were going nuts." Fabia stated.

"You know? I concluded that last night." I said. "I've gone completely bonkers." I stated with a smile. "When's my boyfriend getting here?" I whispered to myself. Fabia smiled at that.

"You love him. Don't you?" Fabia asked.

I thought long, and hard. "Yeah… I guess, I do love him." I whispered the love part.

"I thought so." Fabia said with a wicked smile.

"And, you love, Ren!" I yelled sticking my tong out at her. Fabia stuck her tong out at me. Both of us started laughing.

"You two look so cute, and innocent like that." Fabia, and I turned around to see Dan, and Ren walking over to us.

"Thank you?" Fabia, and I said, but it came out more like a question.

Both guys laughed. "You're welcome." They said.

Dan stopped in front of me, and smirked. I hate, and love that stupid smirk. In a way it makes me want to kill him, and kiss him. He stretched both his arms at me. "Up?" Dan asked. I nodded. I grabbed both his hands, and Dan pulled me up.

"Morning." I said.

"Back at ya, Kid." Dan said messing with my hair.

"Stop that," I ordered.

"No, it's fun to mess with you."

"I really hate that you find that "fun"." I stated grabbing his hand, while putting a side, and stopping him from messing my hair anymore then he already did. I looked back to where Fabia, and Ren were at, and realized they were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"I don't not Ren dragged Fabia somewhere." Dan stated. "That's kind of weird." I stared at Dan.

"You're kidding right? You basically drag m everywhere!" I stated.

"I don't drag you anywhere. I take you places, it just so happens I have to pull you to go to them." I smiled, rolled my eyed, and playfully hit him on his chest. I unlocked my locker, while Dan just had a grin on his face, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You know something?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "You're a jerk most times." I stated. Dan placed his hand on his heart, faking hurt.

"You hurt me, beautiful." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it Cutie or Kid?" I asked. Dan blushed.

"Another nickname won't kill you, Kid." Dan said. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate that I have nothing annoying to call you." I said pouting.

"How about your boyfriend?" Dan asked me. I smiled.

"That's not _**that**_ annoying." I told Dan. How smiled at that.

"Come here." Dan ordered. I raised an eyebrow. "Come here." Dan repeated. I stepped over to him.

"What?"

"Just stay quiet." Dan ordered as he leaned in, placing his hands on both sides of my head.

"Like I said a couple days ago," I started when Dan puled away. "A really mushy gushy girl." I said with a smile, Dan smiled at me. Dan stared at me for a while, there was a long pause between us.

"You know, you've never kissed me." Dan said quietly.

"What? I've kissed you a lot of times." I said. Dan shook his head.

"No, you haven't." Dan said.

"Shut up, I have kissed you a lot of times, Dan." I said pouting.

"No, you haven't." I stared at Dan for a second.

"You're messing with me." I stated. Dan smirked. "You jerk." I yelled at him.

"I think we've established that, Cutie." Dan told me.

"You're not that much of a jerk, Dan." Dan smirked, "But, you're jerk none the less." He still smirked. "Stop smirking!" I exclaimed. Dan's smirk just got wider. "I'll slap you if you keep doing that." Dan smirk just got wider, and wider. I slapped the smirk out of his face, literally.

Dan's mouth was wide open. " I can't believe you slapped me!" Dan yelled.

"I warned you, but did you listen? No! You were just as hard headed as always!" I yelled at him. Lucky think the school was basically empty, I think only Fabia, and Ren where here.

"Hard headed?" Dan asked me. "Look how's talking your the queen of hotheadedness, you're narcissistic, spoiled, and a bitch!" Dan yelled out of anger. Uh, that last one hurt, **really** hurt. There was minute of silence. Until Dan realized what he had said, and what he did wrong. "Wait, Runo I din't m-" I cut him of.

"No, just no, Dan." I said shaking my head. I walked away, I just walked away from him. Dan stared at me for awhile. He knew he should just let me cool off, then apologize like an idiot.

I was so angry at this moment I could cry. But, I din't. I just walked around the halls. "Hey, Cutie."

"Fuck off, Daniel." I said. But, it wasn't Dan. Someone grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back. "Hey!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked me. I stammered through my words. "By the way you seem to be mentioning him a lot. How's Dan, or Daniel?"Erin asked a smirk on his face, by now he had both my wrist grabbed tight in his hands.

"Uh," I started.

"Hey, Runo come here I need to talk to you!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head to see Shun. Oh, I love you, so much right now, Shun!

"Yeah, sure I'll be right there!" I yelled back. Shun nodded. "I'll see you later, Erin." I muttered under my breath yanking my hands away from the black haired boy. Erin looked mad, really mad.

"I owe you big time, Shun." I told the hazel eyed boy walking with him.

"What's the story with you two?" I froze. I really don't want to answer that question.

"Nothing, nothing I just knew him a long time ago." I said. Which is true, but not completely true.

"Runo, I know you." Shun said taking a glance at me. "And, I know that's not true." Shun told me. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me, you wont tell anyone." I told Shun.

"Not, even Dan? You tell him everything." Shun stated.

"**Especially **Dan!" I yelled.

"Fine, now tell me." I nodded.

"Well you see..." I started.

**…**

Shun's eye twitched. "Hey what!" Shun yelled when I finished telling him the whole story. And, I mean **whole!**

"Shun calm down, that was a long time ago. And, only you, Fabia, Alice, Ace, and Julie know. Mira, Nani, and Sky know I small part, not the full story like you." I told him. Shun still looked mad.

"Can I kill him?"

"No! And, you're not acting like yourself, what the hell is up with that?" I asked.

"Considering what you just told me, I can act like this all I want." Shun told me. I smiled, a teasing one.

"Aw, is Mrs. Hot Shot going in to big brother mood?" I teased. Shun blushed, a very tiny almost not visible blush. I couldn't even see it, and I was standing three inches away from him.

"Whatever." Shun mumbled, his eye closed, and his hands shoved in his pocket. I laughed at him

You know if you din't know us well, you would think Shun, and I were flirting. But, if you know us well, you know we were just having brotherly, and sisterly love. But, if you know us, and you were jealous, you would think we that we're flirting too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm interesting ending, you'll understand soon enough. Anyways, like I said I really want to hit 1OO reviews! So please help me on that, oh and of course love it? Hate it? What did you think? I have to go hot iron my hair so I'll see you all in two weeks! Oh, and read my new story Shining Black Stars!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	10. A Girls Diary IS Crazy!

**Hey guys! What's up? School sucks, but what up? What up buttercups? I'm up, up, up, up, on the way to finish recording a new song! So, my mood is up! XD LOL! WELL, this chapter, I have to warn all of you, it's pretty short... Because, it's a DIARY ENTREI XD LOL (Yes, another one, and it's the last one, in WHOLE story, I'm 1OO% sure about that ;)) And, the next chapter IS GOING TO BE SHORT as well! Because, I'm going to make a... Surprise for all of you guys, and... I lost my train of thought... XD LOL Well, I REACHED 111 REVIEWS! THE 1OO REVIEWR WAS... Chrishyia PrincessoftheFlames! SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! And, the 111 reviews was... Lyonna Yanderichiia (Oh, and I SO NOW Black and White IS AWSOME!) So, thanks for all of the reviews :) I never thought I would reach that many reviews, and on nine chapters only! Thank you all so much for that, :) And, keep reviewing, please :) Anyways, short chapter, a little odd, and definitely crazy XD Oh, and :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) **

**:D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D **

**:) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D **

**:) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) **

**:D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) **

**:D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) NEXT CHAPTER A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER XD IS WHEN THE CLIMAX, SLOWLY, SLOWLY, SLOWLY STARTS TO COME IN! :D And, that's when it gets, fun, and hard :( to write! But, it also means that the story's going to end soon :( So anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**"No one ever told me I was pretty when I was a little girl. All little girls should be told they're pretty, even if they aren't."**

**"When it comes down to it I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them anyway."**

**"Everyone's just laughing at me. I hate it. Big breasts, big ass, big deal, Can't I be anything else ? Gee, how long can you be sexy?" (I so live be this one -_- I like, and hate it. :( )**

**"Men who think that a woman's past love affairs lessen her love for them are usually stupid and weak. A woman can bring a new love to each man she loves, providing there are not too many."**

**"I want to grow old without facelifts... I want to have the courage to be loyal to the face I've made. Sometimes I think it would be easier to avoid old age, to die young, but then you'd never complete your life, would you? You'd never wholly know you."**

**"In Hollywood a girl's virtue is much less important than her hairdo. You're judged by how you look, not by what you are. Hollywood's a place where they'll pay you a thousand dollars for kiss, and fifty cents for your soul. I know, because I turned down the first offer often enough and held out for the fifty."**

**"I am not interested in money. I just want to be wonderful."**

**Personal Poems:**

**"Even though we are not together I care about you more than ever When we talk I feel so close to you I don't know what I'm supposed to do I have almost forgotten what you did to me I was hurting in every part of me I was sad knowing this is how it came to be But now I am happy that you are there for me I gave you my tears I gave you my heart You made me happy Right from the start When I write this now I start to think How happy you make me For you and only you I must thank."**

**"What is this feeling I have? I seem to love you But other times I seem to loathe you I can't be without you Or maybe just without anyone I think about you all the time But why do I have this feeling? I long for your voice And I would die to hear your laugh But is this love Or merely lust?"**

**""I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it. Heart racing, It's amazing. The way you got me off on my game. No secret, I'm a go head and say it. Ya loving' got me feeling this way (yeah, yeah) If It's an illusion. I need you to tell me now. No room for confusion. I need you to let it out. I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it. Staring into space. Thinking about the way you. Be having me calling your name. Get distracted, Hard to focus. Boy you know you got me open. Wanna know. If It's an illusion. I need you to tell me now. No room for confusion. I need you to let it out. I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it. (Oh ooh Oh ooh Oh baby let me know) Whatever you wanna do (yeah, yeah) (I can make it yours. If you ready for it) But you gotta be true. Cause I. I don't wanna be in love alone. Wanna give you my heart. But you can't be playing' cause. I don't wanna be in love alone. See me falling, yeah but I can't be the only one. Cause I don't wanna be in love alone. So give it to me straight, know you feeling me baby. No I don't wanna be in love alone. All on my body, and I just can't take it."**

**"I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me. When you appeared in front of me it was like everything went blank and I could only see you. The next day my heart was so frustrated because it could only think of you. My heart is shaking so much, what will you do? I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me. Someone wanting to have a guy this much is a first. When I see you, when you pass by me, I feel like telling you how I feel, but I'm so scared. It's hard for me, so will you come to me first? I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me. Hurry up and realize that you make my heart beat faster. Hold my hands, smile while hugging me. Hurry up and realize that I'm just looking at you. Hold my hands, take all of my heart, oh baby. I need your help, help me quickly. My heart has fallen for you. I need your love, come to me, without you I can't breathe, help me."**

**MISTAKES TELL ME! OH, AND VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!:) OH DOUBLE DIGITS! AND, THE TRUTH IS ALMOST HERE ;) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear, Diary<strong>_

_Today at lunch it was the best ever! Two reasons why, first one Alice, and Fabia tripped (Although THAT was funny, it's not the reason why it was so damn awesome! XD lol) there spaghetti, and meatballs went flying towards Mira, and Nani! LOL XD Best thing EVER they where wearing **ALL WHITE**! XD They were covered in spaghetti! In there hair, clothes, even inside there bras XD LOL _

_Okay, reason two is… Because Dan (Even if were still fighting! About the whole him calling me Bitch. He hasn't even apologized! Asshole!) and Billy are the funniest when they get together.. all they do is fuss, joke on each other, and say how stupid one another is, and oh yea they started making sly jokes about me and Julie.. they weren't bad or anything... let's just say if you caught on you'd know what they were talking about ;). And at one point they actually started throwing food at each other. They were fussing about something stupid.. I think about hair? I don't know lol. Well end result was, Dan had mashed potatoes in his hair, football jacket and Billy had a HUGE pudding stain on shirt, and his hair... well I'll your imagination to think how bad it was lol XD And the janitors made them clean up the **WHOLE CAFETERIA**! That was too funny.. and keep in mind, that cafeteria is BIG I mean REAL BIG!(It's just like the high school musical cafeteria. lol XD No, I'm not kidding, the only difference is, that there's is white, and red, ours black, and red.) Me and Julie almost died of laughter.. literally. Shun, just had his arms crossed, and was shaking his head at the two LOL Although he did look close to busting out laughing, LOL XD Fabia, and Julie were giggling like crazy. Ren... Where was Ren? Eh, he's weird, anyways See Ya!_

_***~*~Runo~ :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear, Diary!<strong>_

_Well today was Thursday, and it was _VERY boring!_ The highlight of the day was art class, and that was because Dan squeezed the paint so hard it hit him in the eye, I laughed so hard XD And, so did most of the class. And, then Dan threw paint at me, I flung paint back, but it hit Kelly Nicole instead… After that it broke in to a HUGE PAINT WAR, OMG that was so much fun! *laughs* the bad thing was, we had to clean it up :( ( And, there was paint basicly everywhere! Let me be the first to tell you Black dried pain isn't easy to get out of you BLUE hair. -_-" _

_Worst thing I had cheerleader practice that day, so I had to wait to get the paint out of my hair, damn was it hard!_

_***~*~Runo XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X…x…X<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear, Diary!<strong>_

_Today was the best **FRIDAY EVER! I HAD THE BEST TIME EVER! I'VE NEVER HAD SO MUCH DAMN FUN! Know** why? Well it's a couple of reasons.. 1. Today in school it was no class day! It's when you don't have any classes for the whole day! Yea, your probably thinking then what's the point of coming to school right? Well.. you still had to come because if you didn't you would have a day from being absent.. and if you have too many days absent you fail the grade your in.. so yeah. And, most of the time I was getting glares by the bimbos that "love" my stupid "boyfriend"/ best friend -_- But, I just ignored them! And, I ignored my "boyfriend"/ best friend most of the day to!_

_Okay now I'm going to explain to you what happened in this crazy amazing day!_

_Well the first thing was going to homeroom, and the teachers checking that were presents, etc... That boring stuff, after I did that, I went outside with Fabia, Julie, Ren, Billy, Dan, Shun, and Alice, oh, and Sky to! Mira, and Nani didn't come, so it was also one of those rare days we go to hang out with Sky! We love Sky, but we hate the bitches! XD Ops, you didn't hear it from me ;) Anyways, the whole school was out there! It was like a HUGE party! Music was playing, people were dancing, talking, laughing, playing, just doing anything you wanted to do. I picked the right day to wear shorts too.. because it was also hot.. but no need to worry we cooled down :D. Me, Julie, Dan, Alice, Sky, Shun, Billy, Ren, Fabia and the rest of the football (With the cheerleader team) team were sitting around laughing, talking, and playing.(I felt awkward because 5 of the football players kept winking at me and blowing kisses to me the whole time.. ugh). Out of nowhere Dan, Ren, and Billy pull out water guns and start spraying Fabia, Julie, and I (Shun didn't do it, because he thought it wasn't that cool! But, later on he pulled one out, and started getting **EVERYONE WET TO**! -_- Boys will be boys)with them.. soon then everybody, almost the whole school, had water guns, water balloons, water balls, and big buckets of water. It was a HUGE water fight! Everybody had all types of water things spraying one another with it or throwing something with water in it (They even made this football shaped thingy s, that went you threw them, and hit someone hard enough it would explode on you! THAT was painful, AND annoying!). This went on for about an hour. It was **so much fun! The best time of my life!** I was so soaked! Well.. everyone was and my hair was ruined. Julie complained mainly about her haired, and she looked ready to kill Billy for throwing her in the fountain. XD LOL Fabia was just laughing because of how wet she was, unlike all of the other girls, she loved getting wet! Weird, I know! _

_So after that! It was time for lunch.. boy was that the wildest thing ever! Everybody swarmed the cafeteria at the exact same time! It was like a bunch of wild animals running around.. but it was funny. People were dropping there food all over the place.. this caused a HUGE food fight. Oh man was that fun too!.That went on for about 1O minutes until the principal came and calmed everyone down... but that took a while. An end result of that was.. A very messy cafeteria. Food was EVERYWHERE! I mean EVERYWHERE! The floor, tables, walls, heck even the ceilings was covered by food, or painted. There are still stains left, manly grape juice stains -_-. So uh.. no one ate really.. and everybody had to clean it up. It took the rest of our no class day, but cleaning it up was still very fun. Small food fights were breaking out while cleaning. _

_One of those small food fight was Dan, and mines fault XD He was **TRYING** to apologize for calling me a bitch, but out of nowhere a meatball came, and smashed in his eye :O XD LOL I just stood there, holding in my laughter, until Dan threw a meatball at me -_- That's how the food fight started, well expect this one was an all out war again, until the principal came in... again... -_- and calm us all down, and made us clean everything up... again... -_- I wanted to kill Dan. Food was all over me and in my hair :( I had to wash it like 1OO times to get all the food out, that took forever -_-. _

_After that there were twenty minutes left of our no class day :( Dan dragged me of to the hall *rolls eyes, but smiles* to TRY, and apologize to me, but he was stuttering, because he was nervous about saying the wrong thing, and getting slapped (which he did on Thursday, that time he somewhat implied I was a slut, and over reacting to the fact I was mad at him -_- he just made thing worse. Idiot.) I was laughing at Dan, until he got irritated, pined my wrist down to a locker, and kissed me (or played tonsil hockey with me. You pick,) *blushes* I have to say, Dan may have kissed me like... a thousand times, but this one by far has to be the best one he gave me *red as a tomato* I finally accepted his "apology" and Dan hugged me, and for making him suffer so much he grabbed my thigh so hard! I almost screamed, but there's was a teacher there -_- and all he thought was that Dan, and I were hugging. And, if I would have yelled, then both of us would have been in the office, and Dan knew that I knew that -_- I bite him, and he let go of my thigh supper fast! XD He had the most shock face on, I had a very innocent face on, Dan laughed, and we just talked about random stuff. XD LOL _

_Well.. today, it wasn't only Fabia, Alice, Julie, and I. It was me, Julie, Billy, Ren, Alice, Dan, and Shun. Adding Shun to the triplets of Ren, Billy, and Dan was even funnier. Instead of it being Dan against Billy against Ren.. it was Shun, and Dan against Ren and Billy. That was way too funny! I swear Alice, Julie, Fabia and I almost died of laughter! XD LOL Although I think most people thought we where... How to say it... um high, and drunk... Yeah... I'm surprised no one called the cops on us... Anyways...The rest of the way home we just talk, joke, and play around, in ways you couldn't imagine! XD LOL_

_Well tomorrows the football game, and it's one in the morning so I better head to be XD LOL_

_**~*~* Runo XD How laughed ALL DAY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>XD LOL this chapter was a lot of fun to write!By far the most fun! (Poll) SO how was it? Love it? Think it's awesome? Totally off the chain? Terrible? Absolutely stupid?(I warn you I'll be fended, by that last one XD) (I'm dead serious!) So, anyways like I said earlier vote on the poll, it's really important, on what story I'll write next, well post next, so it's also very important to ALL OF YOU! And, me because I don't know which one to write, and I'm now asking AB, since I had a hard time getting an answer out of her, on whether to update or not -_- (AB you're very indecisive XD Love ya ;) ;)...)<strong>

**Anyways, like I said on the first Authors Note, Thank you guys so much for every single review, it means the world to me even the ones that said "nice chap" only, or "Aw cure" or sweet :) Anyways, I have to go, and do something, and mainly eat, because my stomach is grumbling XD XD XD LOL! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya ;) Remember the poll! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	11. This Game Isn't Fun At All

**Hello my most awesome reviewers how's life? Mine is totally fucked up... But we're not here to discussed my fucked up life, we're hear to read how High School IS One Crazy World! and boy is one crazy world in a small bonus I added in this chapter. Two reasons exist to why I did that, numero uno: I've done Diary Entry's, Football games, and other things, so why not do what teenagers text abut, well... At least the teenagers I know (Including myself, since I am one. Seeing as I am thirteenth years old, going to fourth teen in a couple of months!) this well be... a little odd yet funny, in away... Also nummero two: (reason to why I added the little bonus scene) this chapter was short. incredibly short, and considering the ending... Well, hehhe :D Y'all just have to wait an see that (or read) ;)**

**Another thing, after this chapter things well start to take off the REAL drama, and plot! Which well be a sweat taste for because I get to write all the funs stuff, and all the cliffhangers (Awww cliffhangers... Music to my ears. Not, so much for yours though :D Considering I leave the worst/ best cliffhangers I can make! ;)) that will leave ya'lls heads turning ;)**

**I'm also starting a new story on watt pad (The link to cover is on profile, but my watt pad account link still isn't there, although just search RockyBlue DanXRuno, and y'all be sure to find me. I'm the only one in the whole world :) Quite proud of that, I f I made add. Which I so can!) in a couple of weeks, then in a couple of months a new story with a good indecisive friend, AB ;) (I know, I know, we've discussed the indecisiveness before... BUT I just love to bring it up, and tease you about it! XD LOL) and in between both of those, I'm going to be working on Shining Black Stars. I hope it all works out! :)**

**But I may not update frequently thanks to some... Thing going on in my life right now, that are too personal to tell. But I'm just warning y'all that I wont be updating every two weeks, or every week -sigh- I hate it, but I seriously have a lot of shit going on, and I can't deal with it -_- So I'm going too straighten things out, before I think about my story's, right now. I'm really sorry about that, and after this chapter, consed-ring this news you guys are going to want my head on pole -_- Anyways I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so about it. :( But no everyone has a perfect life.**

**Anyways vote on my poll, to see which story I write after High School IS One Crazy World! ends :) The stories I write, are for my self, but if I get to make people smile :) It just makes it even better. Oh and for the bonus part of this chapter, I couldn't double spaces, so it wouldn't be all jumbled up, I had to use a line:**

* * *

><p><strong>to separate it (the line above their was an example) So when you see "END OF BONUS PART" that's when it's the real chapter :) Hope ya'll enjoy yourselfs ;) Oh and happy valantains day! Mines going suck, but I hope ya'lls is better,<strong>

**Mistakes tell me.**

**"Ever Notice 'what The Hell' Is Always The Right Answer?"**

**"You See My Anxious Heart. You See What I Am Feelin'. And When I Fall Apart. You Are There To Hold Me. How Great Your Love For Me. Now I See What You're Thinkin.'You Say I'm Beautiful. Your Voice Is My Healin'.Without You I Just Can't Get By. So I'm. Hanging' On To Every Word You Speak.'Cause It's All That I Need. Hangin' On To Every Word You Say. To Light Up My Way. Even Every Little Whisper. I'm Hangin' On As If It Were My Life. I'm Hangin' On. And When The Darkness Falls. I Can't See What's Before Me. Your Voice Is Like The Dawn. Always There To Guide Me. Without You I Just Can't Get By. So I'm. Hangin' On To Every Word You Speak.'Cause It's All That I Need. Hangin' On To Every Word You Say. To Light Up My Way. Even Every Little Whisper. I'm Hangin' On As If It Were My Life. I'm Hangin' On. You Know Me Better Than I Know Myself. Better Than Anybody Else. Your Love Is Soundin' Like A Ringin' Bell. Oh, Oh, I Won't Let Go. Hangin' On To Every Word You Speak.'Cause It's All That I Need. Hangin' On To Every Word You Say. To Light Up My Way. Even Every Little Whisper. I'm Hanging' On As If It Were My Life. I'm Hanging' On. Hanging' On To Every Word You Speak.'Cause It's All That I Need. Hanging' On To Every Word You Say. To Light Up My Way. Even Every Little Whisper. I'm Hanging' On As If It Were My Life. I'm Hanging' On."**

**"When a girl is silent, that's pretty dangerous. She's either over thinking, tired of waiting, about to blow, lonely, needs a hug, falling apart or crying inside. And most probably it's all of the above."**

**"Hey, Boy You Never Had Much Game. Thought I Needed To Upgrade. So I Went And Walked Away Way Way. Now, I See You've Been Hanging Out. With That Other Girl In Town. Looking Like A Pair Of Clowns Clowns Clowns. Remember All The Things That You And I Did First? And Now You're Doing Them With Her. Remember All The Things That You And I Did First? You Got Me, Got Me Like This. And Now You're Taking Her To Every Restaurant. And Everywhere We Went, Come On! And Now You're Taking Her To Every Restaurant. You Got Me, Got Me Like This. Boy You Can Say Anything You Want. I Don't Give A Shh, No One Else Can Have Ya. I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. I Broke It Off Thinking You'd Be Cryin'. Now I Feel Like Shh Looking At You Flyin'. I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. Please, This Ain't Even Jealousy. She Ain't Got A Thing On Me. Tryin' To Rock Them Ugly Jeans Jeans Jeans. You Clearly Didn't Think This Through. If What I've Been Told Is True. You'll Be Crawling Back Like Boo Hoo Hoo. Remember All The Things That You And I Did First? And Now You're Doing Them With Her. Remember All The Things That You And I Did First? You Got Me, Got Me Like This. And Now You're Taking Her To Every Restaurant. And Everywhere We Went, Come On! And Now You're Taking Her To Every Restaurant. You Got Me, Got Me Like This. Boy You Can Say Anything You Want. I Don't Give A Shh, No One Else Can Have Ya. I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. I Broke It Off Thinking You'd Be Cryin'. Now I Feel Like Shh Looking At You Flyin'. I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. Ohhh, I Thought You'd Still Be Mine. When I Kissed You Goodbye Uh Oh Uh Oh. Ohhh, And You Might Be With Her. But I Still Had You First Uh Oh Uh Oh. Remember All The Things That You And I Did First? And Now You're Doing Them With Her. Remember All The Things That You And I Did First? You Got Me, Got Me Like This! Boy You Can Say Anything You Want. I Don't Give A Shh, No One Else Can Have Ya. I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. I Broke It Off Thinking You'd Be Cryin'. Now I Feel Like Shh Looking At You Flyin'. I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. Ohhh, I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back. Ohhh, I Want You Back. I Want You Back. Wa-Want You, Want You Back."**

**"This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, and it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babe, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."**

* * *

><p><strong>Son's Last Letter To His Mom.. Will Being Tears In Your Eyes :(<strong>

**I Went To A Party Mom,**

**I Remembered What You Said.**

**U Told Me Not To Drink,**

**Mom,So I Drank Soda Instead.**

**I Really Felt Proud Inside, Mom,**

**The Way You Said I Would.**

**I Didn't Drink And Drive, Mom,**

**Even Though The Others Said I Should.**

**I Know I Did The Right Thing, Mom,**

**I Know You Are Always Right.**

**Now The Party Is Finally Ending, Mom,**

**As Everyone Is Driving Out Of Sight.**

**As I Got Into My Car, Mom,**

**I Knew I'd Get Home In One Piece.**

**Because Of The Way You Raised Me,**

**So Responsible And Sweet.**

**I Started To Drive Away, Mom,**

**But As I Pulled Out Into The Road,**

**The Other Car Didn't See Me, Mom,**

**And Hit Me Like A Load.:(**

**As I Lay There On The Pavement, Mom,**

**I Hear The Policeman Say,**

**"The Other Guy Is Drunk," Mom,**

**And Now I'm The One Who Will Pay.**

**I'm Lying Here Dying, Mom...**

**I Wish You'd Get Here Soon.**

**How Could This Happen To Me, Mom?**

**My Life Just Burst Like A Balloon.**

**There Is Blood All Around Me, Mom,**

**And Most Of It Is Mine.**

**I Hear The Medic Say, Mom,**

**I'll Die In A Short Time.**

**I Just Wanted To Tell You, Mom,**

**I Swear I Didn't Drink.**

**It Was The Others, Mom.**

**The Others Didn't Think.**

**He Was Probably At The Same Party As I.**

**The Only Difference Is, He Drank**

**And I Will Die.**

**Why Do People Drink, Mom?**

**It Can Ruin Your Whole Life.**

**I'm Feeling Sharp Pains Now.**

**Pains Just Like A Knife.**

**The Guy Who Hit Me Is Walking, Mom,**

**And I Don't Think It's Fair.**

**I'm Lying Here Dying**

**And All He Can Do Is Stare.**

**Tell My Brother Not To Cry, Mom.**

**Tell Daddy To Be Brave.**

**And When I Go To Heaven, Mom,**

**Put "GOOD Boy " On My Grave.**

**Someone Should Have Told Him, Mom,**

**Not To Drink And Drive.**

**If Only They Had Told Him, Mom,**

**I Would Still Be Alive.**

**My Breath Is Getting Shorter, Mom.**

**I'm Becoming Very Scared.**

**Please Don't Cry For Me, Mom.**

**When I Needed You, You Were Always There.**

**I Have One Last Question, Mom.**

**Before I Say Good Bye.**

**I Didn't Drink And Drive,**

**So Why Am I The One To Die?**

**After Reading This Letter Few Have Quit Drinking And Many Have Quit Habbit Of "DRINK & Drive". Did You Read He Said "Someone Should Have Told Him, Mom".**

* * *

><p><strong>START OF BONUS PART! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:3O AM<strong>

**Too: Runo, Alice, and Fabia**

**From: Julie**

**OMG you guys I think Billy brook up with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:4O AM<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From: Fabia**

**BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT TREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:48 AM<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From: Alice**

**Julie... MAYBE HE WAS TRYIGN TO SLEEP LIKE I WAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:5O AM<strong>

**Too: Fabia, and Alice**

**From: Julie**

**T_T OMG WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEIGN SO MEAN! My boyfriend may have broken up with me, and all you can think of is sleep! You bitches!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:OO AM<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From: Runo**

**Bitch... Don't message me at three in the morning, or I WILL KILL YOU! And, maybe he didn't break up with you, maybe he just wanted to get some damn sleep like I WANT TO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:O2 AM<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From: Fabia**

**Bitch go to hell, or sleep. But don't text me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:O7 AM<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From: Alice**

**Julie what exactly did he do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:3O AM<strong>

**Too: Fabia, and Runo**

**From: Julie**

**I hate you girls, you're all so mean!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:44 AM<strong>

**Too: Billy**

**From: Runo**

**You asshole, call your girlfriend, and calm her the fuck down! She isn't letting me sleep! And if she doesn't let me sleep, I wont let you sleep!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:45 AM<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From Fabia**

**That's it bitch, when I see you in three hours ar schoo, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. AND BE GREATFUL, I DON'T GET MY ASS UP, AND WALK TO YOUR APARTMENT, AND KILL YOU THERE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:48 AM<strong>

**Too: Alice**

**From: Julie**

**I called him, and he totally hung up on me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 4:5O AM<strong>

**Too: Runo**

**From: Billy**

**What did I do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:O6 AM<strong>

**Too: Billy**

**From: Runo**

**She thinks you dumped her. SO CALL HER, MAKE UP WITH HER, AND TELL HER TO STOP TEXTING ME, AT THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOUR, BEFORE I KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU BECOME A WIDOWER, BEFORE YOU EVEN MARY THAT EXTREAMLY PINK GIRL, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS EARTH BILLY GILBER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:1O AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Billy**

**Tell your girlfriend to stop scaring me at this god forsaken hour of the night, and to yelling at me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:11<strong>

**Too: Julie**

**From: Alice**

**Jules... MAYBE HE WAS TRYING TO SLEEP! LIKE I WAS TWO HOURS AGO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:11 AM<strong>

**Too: Billy**

**From: A very angry "boyfriend" (Named Dan)**

**Why the hell are you texting my girlfriend at five in the morning! And will do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:19 AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Cutie, stop scaring Billy at this time... He just woke me up, thanks to this, Kid. So STOP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:27 AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**Well... HIS girlfriend woke ME up, at THREE in the morning BECAUSE OF HIM! So sorry for making him a little scared.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:29 AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**You're scaring me, now. And touché Cutie, touché.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 5:3O AM<strong>

**Too: Billy, Julie, and Dan**

**From: Runo**

**All three of you go to fucking sleep, before I rip your heads off!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 12:OO PM<strong>  
><strong>To: Shun<strong>  
><strong>From: Dan<strong>

**Dude, I just can't tell her that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 12:O8<strong>  
><strong>To: Dan<strong>  
><strong>From: Shun<strong>

**If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 12:1O<strong>  
><strong>To: Shun<strong>  
><strong>From: Dan<strong>

**No it means, I should just try to get over it. Drop the subject, Shun.**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:OO PM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Ren**

**Dude meet me in ten at my place, it's an emergency**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:15 PM<strong>

**Too: Ren**

**From: Dan**

**Sorry, I'm with my Kid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:17 PM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Ren**

**What happened to bros before hoes?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:2O<strong>

**Too: Ren**

**From: Dan**

**She's not a hoe, so she comes first. And if I show her that text, she's killing you, dude.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:25 PM<strong>

**Too: Runo**

**From: Fabia**

**Runo, I really need your help, my place twenty! It's about Ren! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:26 PM<strong>

**Too: Fabia**

**From: Runo**

**Sorry, Fabia, Dan's helping me study for Spanish. You so know, I can't study that stupid class without him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:30 PM<strong>

**Too: Runo**

**From: Fabia**

**What happened to sisters before misters?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:38 PM<strong>

**Too: Fabia**

**From: Runo**

**What happened to not flunking out of our sophomore year?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:4O PM<strong>

**Too: Runo**

**From: Fabia**

**Bitch...**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:41<strong>

**Too: Fabia**

**From: Runo**

**I may be bitch, but you're geek. They're ain't no changing that, Slut...**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 3:43<strong>

**Too: Runo**

**From: Fabia**

**Runo... That's really mean, even coming from you.**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:1O AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Want me to take you to school Cutie?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:2O AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**I haven't even gotten out of bed, Dan. I'm not thinking about school at this moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:23 AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**You do realize you have about ten minutes to get to school, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:3O AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**Did it ever cross you mind, that I'm not going to school. And the only way, that will get me to school, is that if someones gets me dressed, and drags me to school**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:31 AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**I'll take that challenge**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:33 AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**When did you get as perverted as Billy? And if in the next five hours you get with in ten feet near me, so help me, you WILL never be able to have childreen**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:35 AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**I'm not perverted. I'm a perfectly normal 16 year old boy. Plus if I say something like that you'll kill me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:36 AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Aw, but, Cutie you'll be killing your own children.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:39 AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**No comment, Daniel. Have good day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:4O AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**You wont be here, Kid, so it wont be good**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:45 AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**Mhm, whatever you say, Danny boy. You'll be happy, that you wont have your "girlfriend" on your ass**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:5O AM<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Hmm... you have point their... But as long as it's just you, Cutie. It's perfect.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:59 AM<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**No comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:O5<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Lol, you're blushing, right now, aren't you? Awwwwwwww my Kid's blushing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:O6<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**Fuck you Daniel**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:O8<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Gladly ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:1O<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**How the hell I'm your best friend is a mystery too me. It really is, Dan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:11<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**Cuz, you loveeee me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:2O<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**-_- That I do, but don't push it, Danny boy. Now let me go to sleep, good night**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:3O<strong>

**Too: Cutie**

**From: Dan**

**You have six hours to sleep enjoy. And it's morning Cutie, not night**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 8:4O<strong>

**Too: Dan**

**From: Runo**

**You wake me, and the football team is going to need a new QV, Daniel. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF BONUS PART! LOL THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE XD HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT!<strong>

**Now this is the reall chapter, I hope all of you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, in other words game day. "My head hurts." I muttered. "Five O'clock." I whispered looking at the clock. "Ugh, I don't want to get ready, I really want to sleep!" I whined. After about ten minutes of an argument... With myself, I got out of bed, and finally decided to get dressed, tying my hair in a low ponytail. I looked at the clock and, its was five twenty.<p>

"Food? T.V.? Or five cartons of ice cream?" I asked myself. I laughed. "Ice cream." I said in a duh voice. I went to the kitchen, grabbing my phone, keys, and pom poms along with me. I set them on the kitchen counter, and walked over to the freezer, I got cartons of chocolate chip, cookies and cream, chocolate, vanilla, and mint chip. I also got out a bunch of toppings like chocolate chips, strawberry's, black berry, chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles, cherry's, and whip cream. I grabbed a really big bowl from the cupboard, and a spoon. "Maybe this a little... to much." I whispered looking at everything. "Eh, what the hell?" I said. I scoped a little bit of ice cream from each carton in to the bowl throwing in a couple berry's, and chocolate syrup in it. When I was done with that I put in _**a lot **_of whip cream, and I mean **a lot**. I think there was more whip cream then ice cream.

"I'm going to get fat if I keep eating like this," I said laughing. "Eh, I spend twenty hours a week practicing, I bench press twice my weight, and run a seven minute mile. I compete with broken thumbs and twisted ankles, smiling through the pain." I stared at the spoon for a second. "Damn, I'm an athlete." I said shoving a mountain full of ice cream in to my mouth. After, like... a million spoon full of ice cream, I was done. "So, full." I said with a groan.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, and it read in big red letter, or numbers 6:3O. If I would have been drinking something, I would have done a spit take. I bolted up from my seat, grabbing everything I needed phone, keys, and pom poms, and went to them most interesting, yet dangerous game I ever went to.

**…**

"You know it's very impolite to be late?" Alice said when I raced down to the field, and stood there watching the game- like if I had been there all game- "And, _**especially**_if you're captain." Alice added. "And, last time I checked **you're** captain, _**not**_** Julie**." I rolled my eyes.

"What eves Ali, let's just cheer, and go home."

"Wow~, someones in a good mood." Fabia said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just do, 'team color'." I said. Everyone nodded.

**What About, What About,**

**What About That Color Shout?**

**Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black, Black**

**White, White, White, White, White, White, White,**

**And Red (clap X2 And Stomp X2) And**

**Red (clap 2x And Stomp X2)! **

"Hey, how about 'Hey Sharks, We're Back To Fight With Pride, So Step Aside, Yell Go, Fight, Win'..." Fabia wondered off. Everyone nodded.

**Hey Sharks,**

**We're Back To Fight With Pride,**

**So Step Aside,**

**Yell Go, Fight, Win,**

**Hey Woodchucks**

**We're Back To Attack,**

**We'll Show No Slack,**

**Hey Fans,**

**We're Back To Fight With All Our Might,**

**Yell Red, Black And White!**

**Yell Red, Black And White!**

**Go Sharks! **

"Let's do touch down boys, we've got skill, and we're number one!" Julie yelled. Everyone covered there ears, and nodded.

**Touchdown, Touchdown, Touchdown, Boys.**

**You Make The Touchdowns, We Make The Noise.**

**A Boom, Boom (jump And Turn To The Left).**

**Hey, A Boom, Boom (jump And Face The Back).**

**Hey, A Boom Boom (jump And Face The Right)**

**Can You Feel It?**

**A Boom, Boom (face The Crowd)- Hey!**

**…**

**It's Not By Luck**

**It's Not By Chance**

**We've Got The Skills**

**(Emphasize The "s" At The End Of The World Skills)**

**We Pass The Ball**

**We Punt And Kick**

**'Cuz We Got The Skills**

**(Emphasize The "s" At The End Of The Word Skills)**

**We Practice Hard**

**We Love Football**

**But We Win Games**

**'Cuz We Got The Skills!**

**…**

**We Are Mighty!**

**We Are Strong!**

**We're Fierce On The Field,**

**We Can't Be Wrong!**

**When We Pass And When We Run**

**We All Have Fun**

**Because We're Number One.**

"You know, I love those cheers." Alice said. All the girls laughed.

"Hey, let's do cheer with the sharks clap, clap, and up, and down our team doesn't mess around." Alice stated. All the girls nodded.

**…**

**Up and down, our team don't mess around,**

**because we're the best from the east to the west.**

**And when our team is up, you're down.**

**Go, Sharks!**

…

**Cheer With The Sharks (clap,clap)**

**Cheer With The Sharks (clap,clap)**

**Cheer With The Sharks (clap,clap)**

**And Get Up Off Your Seat (Slap Butt)**

**Once You Get That Feeling And Your Fingers Start To (Jump Back Slapping Thigh)**

**Pop (snap While Saying "pop")**

**Cheer With The Sharks (clap,clap)**

**Until You Can't Be (look Back Bring Hand With You)**

**Stopped! (holding Your Hand In "Stop Sign")**

"Ow." Julie said rubbing her thigh. "I think I slapped my butt, and thigh a little to hard." she said.

"Hey, how about step back, and defense push 'em down." I said. The girls nodded.

**You Might Be Good At Basketball**

**You Might Be Good At Track,**

**But When It Comes To Football**

**You Might As Well Step Back **

**You Might As Well Step Back!**

**…**

**Defense! Defense!**

**Push 'em Back! Take 'em Down!**

**De-Fense (clap On "fense") Defense!**

**Push 'em Back! Take 'em Down!**

**De-Fense (clap On "fense") Defense!**

**Push 'em Back! Take 'em Down!**

**Defense! (clap On "fense") Defense!**

"Let's just do random cheers!" Sammy yelled her country accent thick.

**Hey 9th Grade, 9th Grade**

**Don't Be Shy, Stand Up And Give Your Battle Cry**

**V-I-C-T-O-R-Y**

**That Is Our 9th Grade Battle Cry!**

**Sharks, Sharks!**

**Don't Be Shy, Stand Up And Give Your Battle Cry**

**V-I-C-T-O-R-Y**

**That's Our Tiger Battle Cry! **

**…**

**Come On, All You Shark Fans.**

**Let Me Hear You Clap Your Hands [clap Hands 10 Times].**

**Now That You Got The Beat,**

**Let Me Hear You Stomp Your Feet [stomp Feet 10 Times].**

**Now That You Got The Groove,**

**Let Me Hear Your Body Move [say Arooototot Arooototot Huh 1 Time]. **

**…**

**1, We Are The Sharks.**

**2, We Still Can't Hear You.**

**3, A Little Bit Louder.**

**4, More, More, More! (repeat 3 Times) **

**…**

"Oh~!" Fabia, Julie, Alice, Sammy, Lizzie, Hannah, and I said (along with the whole crowed), when we saw Billy be trampled by half the woodchucks. "That had to hurt!" I yelled. Everyone nodded.

"Jules I feel bad for your boyfriend." Lizzie said. "And, not just because he has to deal with all of your squealing." Julie looked offended. "No offense, but you do squeal more then a baby pig." All the girls, but the silver haired girl laughed. Julie on the other hand pouted.

**…**

"I'm going to get a coke from the concession stand." I told Fabia. Fabia nodded. It was half time, and the Sharks where down by two points. Which sucked. How know the Woodchucks where actually good?

"Can I have Coke?" I asked to the person in the concession stand, how had there back turn to me.

"Sure." I knew that voice, and the wickedness in it scared me. I turned around for a second, and when I turned my head back my Coke was there, and the person had there back turned to me. "Thanks." I said grabbing the cup with ice, and soda inside. I left money there, and started walking away.

"Enjoy." Somehow I heard it as a sarcastic remark. When I began drink the Coke I felt it tasted... kind of, off.

I walked over to Fabia, Julie, and Alice tumbling a little on my way. I finished the Coke, and threw the cup away. I suddenly felt really, **really dizzy**. "Hey, Runo are you okay?"

Round, and round.

"Runo?"

Round, and round.

"Yo Runo!"

Round, and round.

"Ru?"

Round, and round.

"Runo!"

Round, and round.

"Ru!"

Round, and round.

"Runo?"

Round, and round.

"Runo!"

Round, and round.

"Misaki!"

Round, and round.

"Runo!"

Round, and round.

"Misaki?"

Round, and round.

"Shorty!"

Round, and round.

"Misaki!"

Round, and round.

"Runo!"

Round, and round.

"Misaki?"

Round, and round.

"Kid!"

Round, and round.

"Cutie!"

Round, and round.

"Runo!"

Round, and round.

"Kid!"

Round, and round.

"Cutie!"

Round, and round.

"Runo Misaki stop joking like this!"

Round, and round

"Runo this isn't funny anymore!"

I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist.

And that was the last thing I remembered.

After that everything was just blank. Darkness. I saw nothing. Everything stopped moving around, and all I could see now was darkness, I didn't know why though... I was just so confused...

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I love this chapter, cliffhangers are awesome. Love it? Hate? Think it's ehhhh? Anyways go to go have a good week I know I'll have a horrible one, but what eves. Reviews are most defenetly welcome.<strong>

**Anyways vote on my poll. And I'll see y'all in a month or so? Ehhhh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Say B! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	12. We Need To Talk

**Yo people what's up? With me? Ehhh, nothing much I've been hanging around, choreographing a dance, writing a song for the dance? Eh ya know normal teenage stuff XD LOL Well I'm not sure if it's "normal teenage" stuff, but eh it's normal to me. LOL XD Anyways, the reviews for the last chapter were amazing thank you all so much for them, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I liked writing it, it was pretty fun, I hope it doesn't have any mistakes. Especially since for the first time I prof read it, after I finished writing it! XD LOL Usually just prof read as I write anyways, like I said hope y'all enjoy it, but anyways read and y'all see. After this chapter everything going to start taking off slowly, and slowly and maybe The Erin Thing will be revealed. But, I'll tell you guys one thing, "Don't believe everything you read" ;) Review, vote on my poll, and have a good day.**

**"Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy. Caught my eye as I was walking by. I don't wanna lie but damn you lookin' fly. I diggin' this view, gotta an eye full of you. If I was your girl all the things that I would do. Oh damn this hit rocks hard. Oh damn your such a rockstar. Wasn't tryna find it hit me blindsided. Fire was ignited. Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa. Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy,. Like these boots gotta fetish for the... And my hot little mini has got you goin... You like what you see, like the curves on me. Like the fur on me, like yo body on me. Oh damn this hit rocks damn your such a rockstar. Wasn't tryna find it hit me blindsided. Fire was ignited. Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa. Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy. This kinda thing don't happen every day And I'm up for playin this game. So I don't mind you lookin cuz you kno I'm lookin and baby its a good damn this hit rocks hard. Oh damn your such a rockstar. Wasn't tryna find it hit me blindsided. Fire was ignited. Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa, Yeah, yeah you got me like Whoa. Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy, Lookin' kinda sexy, Yeah you kinda sexy."**

**"Come and get a little closer. Got something you wanna hear. I know I ain't supposed to. It's only for your earLet me make you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Make you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Wanna hear you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Hear you go oh-oh.I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had. If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that.I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that, I be that. Yeah, I be that. Yeah, I be that. Yeah, I be that. Yeah, I be. It's a frequency of notion, but your brains about to change. So lets stop the bull-ish. And let me see you kick a little game. Let me make you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Make you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Wanna hear you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Hear you go oh-oh. I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had. If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that. I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had. If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that, I be that. I'll be the girl that make you go crazy. I'll be the chick that's stuck in your mind. You know the deal, it's time to get at me. 'Cause tonight is the night. I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had. If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that. I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had. If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that, I be that. I can be like that, good girl gone bad. Forget what you think what you think you had. If it gets you strong I could put you on. I be that, I be that. I can be like that, good girl gone bad (yeah, I be that). Forget what you think what you think you had (yeah, I be that). If it gets you strong I could put you on (yeah, I be that). I be that, I be that. Let me make you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Make you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Wanna hear you go oh-uh-uh-uh-oh, Hear you go oh-oh. It's a frequency of notion, but your brains about to change. So lets stop the bull-ish. And let me see you kick a little game. "**

**Mistakes tell me!**

**Songs by Elise Estrada: Whoa, and I Be That.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: We Need To Talk... Problem Is I Don't Want To...<strong>

My eyes fluttered opened, I quickly closed them being blinded by the whiteness. After a few minutes I opened my eyes again, only to be meet by the whiteness again, I tried to keep my eyes open for a while until they adjusted to bright light, that's when I started hearing the beeping sound- it sounded like a heart monitor- I tried to move my arm, but I couldn't I looked at it, and saw an AV pole. I sat up in the bed I was on with little trouble. That was when I realized I was on a hospital bed, in a_** hospital**_. I was confused, and my head hurt. _**A lot**_. I was dizzy too. The heart monitors beeps where becoming really annoying. I finally noticed one thing, I wasn't alone in the room. I stared for a long time, as the person next to me slept in silence, I looked to the other side of the room, and towards the window noticing the sun was coming up, meaning that it had to be around six, five, maybe even four in the morning. My eyes went back to the person next to me, I thought for second if I should wake them up, or not. They looked so peaceful, like that. "Hey wake up sleepy head." I said in a low voice shaking the person next to me, siting on the chair, with their arms crossed and on the bed I was on, with their head placed on the top of it. The person raised there head, they blinked a couple times, until they realized I was awake, and staring at them. I gave them questioning look. Dan's eyes bugged open he literately shot up his seat, and stared at me. I was taken aback from his actions. I think I may have had a horrified expression on...

"Sorry, but I'm glad your awake, Kid." Dan said in a low voice. I had a feeling something was a little to off.

"Dan, what happened?" I asked in a low tone of voice.

"I'm glad your okay, Runo. You had me really worried." Dan told me.

"Dan." I raised my tone of voice. "**What** happened, Daniel?" I asked. I felt tears sting my eyes. I was breathing really hard. Dan pulled my head on to his chest, and kept trying to make me calm down.

"Sh, calm down, Runo. It's okay, Sh." He stroked my hair trying to calm me down. Okay, now I'm getting a little pissed off.

"I don't want to calm down." I didn't really understand why I was so hysterical. But, I did know I was crying. _**A lot.**_ "I want to know what happened."

"Sh, calm down, Kid. I'm not telling you until you calm down." Dan told me. So I did, I just stayed quiet listening to Dan's steady heart beat. **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. thump.**

"Dan..." I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Dan didn't stop what he was doing he kept stroking my hair.

"Why am I so dizzy?" I asked.

I could hear Dan let out a sigh above me. "Because of all of the medicine you're on right now. But please try to calm down, Cutie." Dan kept shushing me, stroking my head, and kissing the top of my head a couple times.

"Dan, what happened?" I almost yelled.

"Okay, okay, but take a deep breath first." I did as I was told, I took a deep breath first. I honestly thought it could have been **that bad**. "You were drugged, and..." Dan paused for a long time. "You were giving a pretty high dosage, and it almost killed you." Dan said quietly. The room feel silent. I didn't utter a single word. But, then again what **do you say** when someone- In this case a **very cute **guy... Whose your best friend- tells you something almost killed you? "Runo, I'm really glad your okay." That had to be the fifth time,Dan had said that.

"Dan, stop saying that you're getting me **really** nervous." I said.

"I'm sorry, Cutie. I was... I was just really scared." Dan told me. I smiled, a small week smile, but a smile none the less.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Dan thought for a couple minutes, and then said. There a long silence, not a awkward silence, but a comforting silence. That was turning to an awkward silence, _**fast**_.

"Considering it's Monday, and it's six in the morning I would say one day." I nodded slowly.

"Shouldn't you be going to school?" I asked the brunet who was still holding me, and stroking my hair. Dan let out a laugh. The awkward silence in the room was disappearing, and man was I glad I really hated having an awkward silence with Dan. It was just to awkward.

"You really want to get rid of me?" Dan asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, actually I do." My tone was so serious Dan stared at me wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. Dan blinked a couple times. He looked dumfounded. I laughed. "I'm kidding you, idiot." I said grinning ear to ear. Dan smiled. He pulled me forward to him, and gave me a long, hard kiss. I smiled in between the kiss, and I felt a smirk on mine. I laughed, and pushed Dan away, how in turn just had a sly smirk on his face. "But, you really should go to school." I told him.

"Go to school or stay her with you?" Dan pretended to ponder about it, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop pretending!" I yelled at him. Dan stuck his tong at me.

"Bite me, Kid." Dan told me. "I rather stay here with a pretty girl, then go to school." Dan said slouching in his chair.

"You do realize that there like a billion pretty girls at school, right?" I asked Dan. Who nodded in turn.

"Yeah." He said staring in to my eyes. "But, none of them are you." That was corny. I just laughed, while Dan just had a huge grin plastered on his fave.

**…**

"It's good to be home." I said opening the door to my apartment. Fabia laughed at me. "Shut up, I've been in that hospital for two days making sure I didn't have any weird reaction to whatever the hell that **jackass** gave me." I half yelled.

"Okay, I see your still a little jacked up on the medication." Fabia said slowly.

"Maybe..." I said just as slowly. I slumped down on the couch, and stared at the ceiling. And, I mean stared, you know like when your in a trance- or when you see a really cute guy, and you just can't help, but stare like an idiot- and, you just can't stop staring, even if your life depended on it, or even if the building was on fire, and the roof was minutes away from collapsing on top of me. That's how my trance was.

"You look like your drunk, Runo." This time Fabia had a serious tone on.

"The ceilings cool looking." I said. Even **I had to admit it**, **I sounded drunk**. I blinked a couple times, and the I started laughing. "I don't know if I really look drunk, but I do know I sound drunk." I stated. Fabia busted out laughing for... Like ten seconds. "That's stupid." I said.

"Runo, can you go to cheer leading practice today?" Fabia asked.

"Sure, but can you try to like... Try to get me out of this drunk stage?" I asked her siting up.

Fabia looked dead serious for a second. "How much are you willing to do?" She asked me. I thought for a second. "As long as it's not illegal." I told her. Fabia smiled. I sure as hell didn't like that smile.

"Good." Fabia got up from her seat, she didn't the last thing I expected her to do.

"Fuck! Fabia!" I yelled. The bitch, bitch slapped me. Literately, I feel of the couch, holding my check. "Dude what the fuck was that about?" I yelled at her.

"Well you said as long as it wasn't illegal I could do it. Slapping isn't illegal, l-" Fabia told me, well half told me.

"Bitch slapping, correction you bitch slapped me." I corrected her cutting her off.

"Okay, bitch slapping isn't illegal, and I wanted to get you out of your drunk state, so get your Shark ass in to you room, and put on that inappropriate football groupie uniform." I raised an eyebrow.

"Football groupie?" I asked her.

"Groupies jump up, and down, screaming agelations in skanpy outfits or the masculine fantasy figures." Fabia told me. "And, last time I checked we do that with football players, technically we're football groupies."

"I think the rest of squad, and I should be very offended by that." I said in a very serious tone.

"Well it's true." Fabia said. "By the way, whens the next competition?"

"Two weeks out of town, it's in Arizona." I told. "Which means we need to change our practice schedules instead of twenty hours awake we run on now, it's thirty hours. Sixteen hours on weekends, and the rest during school days, and that's not including during class practice time, and that's two hours too five hours." Fabia looked exhausted just by hearing that.

"I'm exhausted just by hearing that!" Fabia yelled.

"Well then you're in for one hell of two weeks!" I told her. "And, I'm not kidding, I may have just gotten out of the hospital today, but I'm not taking this competition lightly." I said walking in to my room.

"And, the Shark's captain is back." Fabia said. "I'll be back in twenty I need to get my uniform." Fabia yelled opening the front door.

"That's okay!" I yelled back. I heard the door close, I sighed. My head still hurt a little, how ever drugged me wanted me dead, "They would have gotten a way with it to, if Fabia hadn't made me throw up." Although I hated to admit that- maybe because, it was completely, and utterly disgusting- it was because, I was just to **damn proud of myself**. I grabbed my uniform, and sneakers. I put them on, and tied my hair in high ponytail.

"You, Runo you ready?" I think heard Fabia yell. Maybe it was Julie? I'm not sure.

"Almost!" I yelled back.

"I don't think you should be going to practice." Alice said from my doorway. I jumped.

"Oh, God, you almost gave me a heart attack." I told her. "And, to your statement, I don't think it's a good idea too, but I have to go to practice. I need to move on. All of us need to move on from it." I told the orange haired beauty.

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?" Alice asked. Although by her tone, I think she already knows who did it, or she has someone in mind already. And, I bet I know how she has in mind.

"**Who do you think**?" I asked in a duh tone.

"I think you know who I have in mind." Alice said. I nodded.

"I know who did it. You know who did it. Julie knows who did it. Fabia knows who did it. Shun knows who did it." Alice's eyes bugged out at that last statement.

"Shun?"

"He knows." Alice looked uneasy. "He knows everything."

"He didn't..." Alice shook her head very slow one or two times.

"No, the secrets safe with him." I told her. Alice still seemed uneasy about it. "Don't worry Kazami knows Kuso, Krawler, and Gilbert are completely off limits to tell, and everyone else." Alice still didn't seem to convinced about Shun knowing, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, but it was something else. "Ali, don't worry about it." I told her. I grabbed my gym bag off the floor, and walked towards Alice, who was now in the middle of my room, gripping her gym bag. "Besides it's **my problem **you girls, Shun, and Ace **just decided to keep it a secret** for as long it can be a secret, and if possible until the day we die. And I hope, I really do hope we can keep to the grave." I didn't know why, but tears stung my eyes. "Now, let's go practice so we can kick some Cyclone ass when we get to Arizona." I told Alice changing the subject. Alice smiled, and nodded. "Hey, did you know Fabia thinks we're football groupies?" I asked. Alice laughed, and shook her head.

**…**

"Ow, my ass hurts." Fabia whined.

"That was a bad Back Hand Spring, Fabia." I said shaking my head. "And, I mean really bad." Alice nodded.

"Gee thanks I fall on my ass, and get insulted." Fabia said in sarcastic way.

"Fabia, I know you hate it, but let's do a Split Lift."

"No... Wait, are you the flyer Runo or am I? Because if you're the flyer I'm cool, I'm your base." Fabia asked.

"You, I'm a base." Fabia's face fell.

"You bitch." I turned to the squad with a smirk.

"We're doing a Split Lift girls! Sammy your on Back, Hanna second base, I'm main base, after that we're doing a Hell Stretch, Fabia's flyer in Split Lift, and I'm the flyer on Hell Stretch, Fabia's main base on it!" I yelled. Every girl nodded, and came towards Fabia, Alice, and I.

**…**

"Damn football groupies." Fabia mumbled. Lucky for her the "football groupies" didn't hear her. Maybe when you're dropped during a simple Split Lift your not very happy about it. But, that's just a guess.

"Hey **Fab**ulous get your ass over here!" Sammy yelled to the bluenet. Fabia put on a smile, and walked towards us. "Are you still on that whole Split Life thing!" Sammy asked or yelled.

"Yes, a Split Lift is easy, and you where the one how made me fall." Fabia said sipping a bit of Coke. "And, yet you didn't drop Runo during the Hell stretch or the Scorpion!" Fabia almost yelled.

"Can we just drop the cheer leading thing for now, we're eating, can **I actually want to eat**." I told Fabia, and Sammy breaking them up, or trying to break them up, they always fought especially when Fabia used the term "football groupie" **you really didn't** want to get in the middle of that. "And, Fabia the only reason you where dropped was because you where shaking a little to much that we couldn't hold your legs, without you falling down." Fabia sipped her Coke, and Sammy started text-in on her blackberry. I rolled my eyes at the duo.

"Hey guys, what are you all going to do when I leave for Russia?" Alice asked all of the sudden. Everyone stopped drinking, and stared at Alice.

"Way to ruin the moment, Alice." Believe it or not Alice said, no not Alice Gehabich, Alice Grey said that. Yeah I know confusion Alice, and Alice... Eh, we've learn to live with it.

Alice Grey black wavy hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a kick ass cheerleader. Most people call her Grey, so we don't confuse Alice G. for well for her. Now you know how Mira's a bitch, right? Well if we weigh in Alice vs Mira in a bitch off, Alice kicks Mira's ass. Like a Bear vs a Bunny, the Bunny's going to get screwed royally! Alice... well she's a bitch, there, done, over. She's a bitch plain simple as that, but she's a bitch that can cheer her ass off. That be the only reason she's a cheerleader, because if personalty mattered… There's no way in hell, Alice would be a cheerleader.

"Alice-" I was cut off.

"What!"

"Let's just drop the subject we have two months to think about that." I ordered. "And, Grey we'll talk about your offer later." I told her. The whole cheer leading squad turned there heads to Grey. Grey was glaring daggers at me. "Foods here." I said when the waiter walked towards as, and started placing our food on the table. Even when we where eating Grey was still glaring daggers at me, but I just kept eating those french with a smirk on my lips, and the sweet satisfaction of being a bitch towards Grey. And, honey is sweet. Very sweet, ridiculously sweet.

**…**

I laughed a little. "What are you doing siting there?" I asked the boy who was sitting with his back pressed on my apartment door.

"I can't sit here?" Dan asked me.

"You can, but why didn't you just use the key I gave you?" I asked walking up in front of him.

"Don't you remember you took it from me, when I started going in to your room at six in the morning, picking you up, spinning you around, and jumping on you." I was about to give Dan a copy of the key to the apartment when he reminded me that.

"Oh yeah, I kicked you where the sun don't shine, and took a way your key the fifteenth time you did that." Dan laughed a little. I stretched my hand to Dan, he took it, and I pulled him up. "But, back to my original question, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door to my apartment.

"I saw you at practice." Dan said. "I also saw Fabia fall on her ass." Dan said. I laughed throwing the keys in to a small bowl.

"Every cheerleader saw Fabia fall on her ass today, along with a pretty big chunk of the football team." I said from the kitchen. "You do realize **you can come in**, right?" I asked Dan.

"You never invited me in." Dan said in a puppy tone. I laughed, I held up a soda can.

"Catch." I ordered. Dan did so, he closed the door, and sat down on one side of the couch sideways, I did the same.

"I missed you, Kid." Dan said simply. I raised an eyebrow.

"I missed you too?" I asked Dan.

Dan gave me a look. "Runo that's not what I mean. I miss you, the real you. You've been keeping secrets from me, and you've been acting really weird lately." I was staring at the ceiling. Trying really hard to no look at Dan in the eye, I know if I did I would cave. "Runo why aren't you looking at me?"

"I can't." I whispered. "I can't tell you." I was crying.

"Runo no, no, no, no, now that's playing dirty!" Dan yelled at me. "You know I can't stand it when you cry!" Hook line, and sinker. Dan started yelling, and yelling about how he didn't like it that I was crying, because he thought it was unfair. Sucker. There are many ways on how I win a fight with Dan... but the one that works the best is busting out crying, so he'll complain about me crying instead of the problem at hand.

"I have no idea what you're so upset about. What's wrong?" I said in a super calm voice. Dan stopped, his shoulders sunk, he became very quiet, he didn't say anything not wanting to risk another fight. He was truly baffled. And, this meant I had succeeded. I waited until I was one hundred percent sure, that Dan's mind was out of the building, I got up slowly, I went to my room to go and change. I went in to the bathroom, and locked the door. I opened the door when I was done changing. I fell on my bed, and put a pillow on my face. I honestly wanted to yell in to the stupid pillow, but then Kuso would hear.

After about half an hour, I felt the bed sink on one side, and I also felt something trying to pull me up gently. "Fine." I mumbled in to the pillow, I sat up, and stared.

"Why was I yelling at you?" Dan asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe you've been pummeled by football players one or two to many times." I suggested. It's a good thing Dan is a little... How to say this in nice words, dense... No, that's an understatement, he's incredibly dense.

"I don't think… that's it." Dan said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked straying out from the whole conversation. Dan looked confused by the sudden conversation change.

"Sure." Dan said stretching out the 'S' making it sound like 'Sh'. "But, it's my pick." Dan said. I nodded.

"Okay, it's you pick, but whatever happens it's **your problem**, Dan." I told Dan.

"Good, now up." Dan told me.

"Aw come on, can we just watch it on my laptop?" I asked. Dan shook his head.

"No, Runo, now come on up, Cutie." Dan ordered.

I pouted. "Please Dan."

"Fine." Dan mumbled. "Where's your laptop?" Dan asked me getting up.

"Desk, you know where the movies are, right?" I asked Dan.

"Yeah, give me five." Dan said walking out the door.

"You're so whipped, Daniel Kuso." I whispered, with a slight giggle.

"I'm not whipped!" I heard Dan yell.

"Whatever you say, Dan!" I yelled.

"I'm not whipped, Runo." Dan said walking in the room with my laptop in his hand.

"Yes you are." I informed him. "Oh, and where's the movie?" I asked.

"Inside the laptop, thought I might as well leave it a surprise for you, Cutie." Dan told me.

"I hate you sometimes." I told him.

"I love you too, Cutie." Dan countered back.

**…**

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteenth, fourteen, fifteenth, sixteen, eighteenth, nineteen, twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty nine, thirty." I counted. Although I didn't really know what, or why I was counting exactly, all I knew at this moment was that I just wanted to count. "Forty one, forty two, forty three, forty four, forty five, forty six, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty." Maybe I was counting how many lockers where around mine, maybe how many locks where there, maybe how many kids I knew pretty well in the school, thing was I didn't really know what I was doing. I just felt like counting. "Eighty one, eighty two, eighty three, eighty four, eighty five, eighty six, eighty seven, eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety, ninety one, ninety two, ninety three, ninety four, ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred." One thing all of you could be thinking is, either she's crazy… Or she's really bored. Well a little of both... But, more on the crazy part, or is it bored? "I don't want to count anymore." I told myself.

"Ah, hot, and crazy."

"Erin, what's up with you, and the mind games?" I cut straight to the point.

"Cutting straight to the point are we?" Erin asked me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not playing any mind games... But, if I am, I would advice you to tell your boyfriend, what happened. You wouldn't want him finding out by someone else, now would you?"

"You're black mailing me?" I asked. I knew Erin was capable of a lot of things, but black mailing? I didn't think Erin would do something like that.

"Call it what you will." Erin told me. "But, be care full, he may find out. I think he'll be mad, you didn't tell him."

"**You do realize he'll be mad at **_**you**_**,** right?" I asked.

"Not if I tell it the other way." Erin told me. With that he walked a way.

I stood there for a long time... I knew Erin was capable of doing that, but what I didn't know was why he would do it? Maybe he's coming back...

I shook my head, I took out my phone, and taped in the words **"We **_**Need**_** To Talk." **Then, I slide my phone back in to my pocket, and walked to class even if I was still forty minutes early to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm to tired to write anything down here so. Review, vote on my poll, and good night everybody! Say B!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	13. The Truth Is A Scary Thing

**Hey guys! Wuw! I'm hyped today, so much to type so little time to do, especially with a couple new stories' coming up soon! Though I'M stuck on a co-writing story, I have no idea what to write next -_- So maybe I thought maybe updating might help me get inspired to write!**

**So anyways, I think you guys will like this chapter, so things may or may not be revealed. And if nothing is revealed, then it's next chapter. And always remember 'don't believe everything you read'. Anyways thank you all for the amazing reviews, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter; I know it was a little difficult to write, but anyways hope yawl enjoy!**

**"Believe in fairies. They make dreams come true. Believe in wonder. THE STARS AND THE MOON. Believe in magic. From the fairies above. They dance on the flowers. And sing songs of love. And if you just believe. And always say the truth. The fairies will watch over you."**

**"Hatred is a strong word, and should never be used often by people. However, it happens to slip out no matter what we do."**

**There's only one sort of natural blonde on earth - albinos."**

**"People had a habit of looking at me as if I were some kind of mirror instead of a person. They didn't see me, they saw their own lewd thoughts, then they white-masked themselves by calling me the lewd one."**

**"A sex-symbol becomes a thing; I just hate being a thing. But if I'm going to be a symbol of something I'd rather have it sex than some other things we've got symbols of."**

**"To put it bluntly, I seem to have a whole superstructure with no foundation. But I'm working on the foundation."**

**"In Hollywood a girl's virtue is much less important than her hairdo. You're judged by how you look, not by what you are. Hollywood's a place where they'll pay you a thousand dollars for kiss, and fifty cents for your soul. I know, because I turned down the first offer often enough and held out for the fifty."**

**"Fame will go by and, so long, I've had you, Fame. If it goes by, I've always known it was fickle."**

**"I knew I belonged to the public and to the world, not because I was talented or even beautiful, but because I never had belonged to anything or anyone else."**

**"I don't think a rating for someone's looks is important at all"**

**"Sadness or happiness, the five of is will go through it together."**

**"It doesn't matter where I stand; whether at the front or at the back, in the middle or at the side. As long as I can get on stage and do what I love, that's enough for me."**

**"I'm not the type of person to act one way in front of the camera and another when it's off. What you see is what you get."**

**Mistakes tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Truth Is A Scary Thing, But Sometimes It'll Set You Free<strong>

I was nervous… I walked down the halls, my destination was my home room classroom, and my objective was avoiding every one of my friends. **_Especially _****Daniel Kuso**, I was nervous to see him. I was even _more_ nervous **to talk to him**, and I was just about to reach my classroom until something sneaked behind me, and pulled me by the waist. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Dan whispered in to my ear. He moved me around a little by the waist.

"We'll talk later." I told him. Dan still moved me a round a little; I heard an 'Hmm' sound escape his lips. "Why?" Dan asked. "Dan we'll talk late, **_in_** **private**." I told the brunet, whose grip was getting tighter and tighter around my waist.

"Runo what is it?" Dan asked, and I knew he was serious by his tone of voice. Dan had his head on my shoulder, and he was staring at my face intently, he watched my facial expression, he watched every detail single detail, as if he were reading a book...

"Something I have to tell you... No matter what." I whispered the last part. Dan cocked an eyebrow. His mouth opened, but the ball rang. I pulled forward grabbing Dan's hands; I turned around, and started dragging Dan along with me. "Come on let's go to class!" I said pulling Dan. Dan nodded, stopping me in the process. "What?"

"You're gonna fall, Cutie." Dan said in a warning tone. I laughed; I went back to doing what I was doing, though I stumbled a bit. Dan held my arms with a smirk. "Told you!" Dan said. This time he was pulling me. I laughed, but pouted. Dan smiled.

"You're really cute, when you pout, you know that?" Dan said a grin was plastared on his face. "I don't pout!" I yelled at him. Only thing was, I was pouting.

Dan stopped both of us where standing in front of our homeroom door, Dan smiled down at me- I hated the fact that I was shorter than him- Dan tilted my chin up, and kissed me. I pulled away with a grin.

I pointed at the door. "Class." I said simply. A smug look was plastered all over my face. Dan stared at me with his mouth opened. Apparently he wasn't guessing that I would ditch him for class, honestly I wouldn't guess that I would do that myself. But, I guess every once in a while anyone can surprise themselves.

**…**

Dan held my hands up in the air, although I didn't know why he was doing that. "You sure, you're not hungry?" Dan asked me. I nodded. "I'm sure." I told him. "Runo..." Dan said softly. I nodded for him to continue. "What do you need to talk about?" Dan asked me. I stiffen. "I'll tell you later." I said turning around. "Okay?" I asked I stared in to Dan's eyes. "Why can't you tell me now?" Dan asked me. I could tell he was slightly agitated by it. "Dan, what I want to tell you, is only meant for your ears, and mine." I told him. "No one needs to know about it, okay?" I asked him.

Dan looked a little confused. "Be honest." Dan told me. "Why do you have to tell me this all of a sudden? Do you even want to tell me?" Dan asked me. I leaned on the tree that behind me, Dan stared straight at me, while my eyes just wandered around the courtyard of the school.

"Honestly, I don't want to tell you." I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw hurt in his eyes. "But," The hurt in his eyes disappeared, and he waited for me to continue. "I hate lying to you." I started. "I hate that you're honest with me, and..." I slide down the tree, and thought for a second, my words where jumbled inside my head. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words just weren't coming out of my mouth. "I don't know how to explain it." I whispered.

Dan chuckled. "That's okay, Kid." Dan said. He knelled in front of me. "Besides I get it."

I snaked my hands around Dan's neck. Dan was startled by my actions. "You're too good of a friend," I told Dan. Dan had slightly lost his balance, but he managed to gain it back, and now he held me by my waist, making sure I wouldn't fall on him. "Dan, you're not mad at me, are you?" I asked. My head was on his shoulder. I could feel that Dan's head has shot up.

"What?" Dan asked. "Kid, I'm not mad at you." Dan said. "I haven't been mad at you for a couple days now." Dan told me. I smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Dan… Promise me something." I said. Dan nodded slowly. "No matter what I tell you, no matter what anyone tells you, make sure you always have the full story before you judge, okay?" I asked. Dan nodded. "Promise me." I said with a stern look on.

"Wow, you're really serious about this." Dan stated. I glared at Dan. "Daniel promise!" I yelled at him. Dan shot his hands up, and I almost fell over, Dan grabbed me before I fell though, he held me, making sure neither of us fell on the ground.

"I promise, Kid." Dan said. "Now, don't yell we might fall over." Dan said with a stern voice. I smiled, and pushed Dan to sit on the ground; I did the same, and sat Indian style on the ground. "Never mind, Kid." Dan whispered. I laughed. "Hey, Dan how much time do we have until lunch ends?" I asked. Dan checked his phone. "Half an hour. Why?" Dan asked. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." I said. Dan laughed, and got up; he grabbed me by the arms, and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it, Cutie." Dan said swinging his right arm around my waist, and pulling me closer to him. I smiled, and laughed, while Dan just had a grin on his face.

You know? If **this is** how Dan and I act when we're in a fake relationship, I'm really curious what it be like if we were actually dating. But, that was just a thought, there was no way that could ever become reality, and I was pretty sure after what I had to tell him, or friendship would be toast.

**…**

"Hey, how about we all catch a movie!" Julie yelled. Every one winced by her shriek. "Julie, don't yell." Alice said slowly. Fabia nodded. "Please don't yell. I'm afraid I'll never hear again." Fabia said slowly. "You know for best friends, you four pick on each other a lot." Ren said from Fabia's side. "We're not picking on each other." I told Ren. "We're annoying each other." I corrected him. Ren still shook his head.

"Come on," Fabia said. "Like you guys don't pick on each other, or annoy each other?" Fabia asked the four boys. Who stopped dead in their tracks, they looked like dears caught in headlights. "By your faces, we'll take that as a yes." Fabia said.

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't. Anyways, how about that movie?" Billy asked changing the subject completely of course. Everyone shrugged. Dan tapped my shoulder. Everyone agreed to go to the movies, then head home. "Yeah?" I asked. "You want to stay over tonight? That way you can tell whatever it is you want to tell me. That's okay with you right?" Dan asked. I nodded. "Yeah, sure as long as I can tell it to you tonight." I told Dan. "But, wont your mom doesn't mind?" Dan shook his head.

"Nah, she's out of town." Dan told me. "Besides she loves you." Dan said. "She's think you're a good influence on me." I laughed at that. "Maybe because I force you to study. And, if I didn't do that, you would still be in the ninth grade." I told the brown haired boy walking next to me.

"I would have passed." Dan told me. "Somehow." Dan whispered. I laughed. "Okay, thank you for forcing me to study." Dan said. "I never forced you, much." I said. "I just locked you in a room, lost the key- which was an accident by the way-, and all you had to do in there was study, until I found the key." I told Dan.

Dan stared at me. "Now, when you put it like that." Dan started slowly. "It's... way worse than I thought!" Dan hissed at me. I smiled innocently. "That smile may look innocent, but you're sure as hells aren't innocent." Dan told me I crossed my hands, and pouted.

"You can be really mean sometimes." I told him. Dan rolled his eyes at me. "Hey, don't roll your eyes." I muttered. Dan smiled at me. "He's cute, but not worth it." I mumbled.

"So, where set on the movie!" Julie yelled. I winced Julie had stopped right next to me and yelled that. My eardrums almost exploded. But, when everyone nodded, I nodded as well, if we were watching a horror movie- which I really, really, really, really, **_really_** hope we're not- I don't want to be six chairs near Julie.

**…**

"Why are you so scared?" Dan asked. I just shook my head. "I hate all of you people for dragging me to see these stupid movies." I hissed. Dan laughed, and stroked my head. "Calm down, Runo, like I've told you a million times before, nothing is real, everything thing you're seeing is fake, Cutie." Dan told me. I nodded.

"I know it's not real." I said. "But, it just scares me Dan." I whispered. Dan ran his fingers through my hair, he let out a sigh. "You're a scaredy cat, Cutie." Dan teased me. I pouted. "I'm not a scaredy cat." I told him. "I'm just afraid of scary movies; I don't like them at all." I said. "Not now, not ever." I said shaking my head.

"You're way to over dramatic- Ow Runo." Dan said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't call me over dramatic." Runo told him. Dan shrugged while rubbing his head. "You can be a real jerk sometimes you know." I mumbled. Arms crossed, lips pouting, checks puffed, gaze looking down, and hard.

Dan chuckled; he messed around with my hair. "Daniel…" I warned. Dan gave me a sheepish grin, and put his arm around me, I smiled at brunet I placed my head on his shoulder, Dan leaned in, tilted my chin up, and kissed me. But, it was cut short when I pulled away. "That's disturbing on so~ many levels." I said. Dan looked mortified, and then turned his head to screen, and saw what I was talking about.  
>"That's really disgusting, Kid." Dan stated. I nodded, I honestly felt like throwing up. People eating each other... Is a nasty sight.<p>

**…**

The wind blew softly; I shivered a little by it. "You know, I still can't believe you, and Julie fought over that." I said laughing. "Hey, I just wanted to mess with her a little, and you." Dan said.

If I still remember their 'little' fight correctly it went like this: **"No! I love her more than you do! So let me borrow her!" Julie yelled at Dan. Dan stared at Julie, and hugged my from behind so tight I couldn't get to Julie. "No, I love her more than you do!" Dan yelled at Julie... **And, so on, that's how it went for about ten minutes. Maybe half an hour.

"Yeah, well you managed it." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice. Dan smirked. I hope on the railing. "Thanks for bringing me here." I said softly. Dan smiled, and stepped forward.

"No worries, besides I told you I would bring you here after the game last week, but then... Well you know what happened. So I wanted to bring you anyways." Dan said softly. I smiled at Dan. I looked back at the sight before me, I could see the whole city from where Dan, and I where, the city lights looked amazing from there. "It's amazing here at night." I whispered.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I told you, you would love it here." Dan said. I looked at him again, and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Dan couldn't explain how he was feeling. Out of all our make outs, this had to be the best. Dan placed his hands on my hips. He loved it when I played with his hair while we made out, and I was doing that right now. It just turned him on more.

I fiddled around with his hair; the way I knew he liked it. Every time I played with it, I knew that I had him wrapped around my finger. That was always his weakness, especially if you did it right. I moaned as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. After I allowed Dan's tongue to enter her mouth, he explored it for a bit before his tongue brushed up against my warm tongue.

Dan was really enjoying this make-out session. He removed his hands from my waist, and put his hands at the bottom of my shirt. He lifted up my shirt a little and slid one hand under shirt, towards my back. He heard me let out a soft moan. His soft hand moved around on my bare skin. My skin was so soft and milky smooth. He loved my skin because of how soft and smooth it was.

Dan broke the kiss, he backed away one step, and cough in to his hand. "Come on, Cutie, we should head to my place." Dan told me. I nodded, and hoped off the railing I was on, with Dan's help; he made sure I didn't fall on the ground.

"Yeah, we should head to your place." I said. Dan grabbed both my hands, and started walking him in front of me, Dan's right hand had a hold of my right hand, and his left hand was holding my left hand. I really liked this. Dan and I. I liked it. A lot. Maybe... Maybe I even love it...

…

"**I'll Leave You Alone So Have A Great Life. Say It Properly, Look At Me, Look In To My Eyes And Say It. Why Did You Say Goodbye, Do You Want To End It Between Us? (I Know), You've Got A New Girl. (I Know), You've Got Bored Of The Tears Are Filling Up. I'll Leave You Alone So Have A Great Life. That's All I Can Say. I'll Forget About It So Have A Great Life. Be Happy Even Without Me. The Love You've Thrown Away, Take It With You, Take All Of It Away. Don't Even Bother To Say Sorry; Don't Worry About Me. Yo, Sorry My Sweaty. Your Lips That Are Supposed To Leave From My Side. Looks Resentful Today For Some Reason. I Have To Hold You Back, But Words Won't Come Out. And You're Already Drifting Apart. (I Know), You Will Forget All About Me. (I Know), I Will End Up Hating You. Although I Know Everything. I'll Leave You Alone So Have A Great Life. That's All I Can Say. I'll Forget About It So Have A Great Life. Be Happy Even Without Me. The Love You've Thrown Away, Take It With You, Take All Of It Away. Don't Even Bother To Say Sorry; Don't Worry About Me. (You) Were My Reason To Live. (You) Were Everything I've Ever Wanted. You, It's Me, Who Used To Care About No One Else But You. (Why), Why Are You Leaving From My Side? (Why), Why Are You Throwing Me Away? You Were Gonna Be Like This Anyways, So Why Did You Love Me? Do You Remember That Day, The Day When We've Met For First Time? I Still Remember It, Those Words You've Promised. You Said You Would Care And Protect Me And Only Me. You Said That You Don't Love Anybody But Me. I Believed You, I Believed Your Lies. (Oh), Oh. (Oh, Oh, Oh) Did You Really Love Me? (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) No, No, No, No. (Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh) I'll Forget About It So Have A Great Life." **My phone rang.

"I'll be right back." I told Dan. Who nodded in turn? I walked out to balcony, and Dan's room closing the door behind me. I looked at the caller ID, and saw the picture of a mint green haired boy, with greyish eyes. I tapped accept call.

**(Bold: Runo. **_**Italic bold**_**: **_**Caller**_**.)**

**Did you know Erin was now at my school? **I asked instead of saying hello. Beautiful help right, though?

**_Well... Hello to you too. And, yes I do know Erin's at your school... _**

**Why didn't you tell me he was going to me school?**

**_Well you see... I kind of flushed my phone down the toilet, a couple days ago. And, I just got a new one... And well you know my mom, she got really p-_**

**Did you know Erin was threatening me to tell Dan? If he tells Dan, I'm going too whined up looking like a total slut!**

**_What! _**The line was quiet for a while, then Ace spook back up again._** Are you going to tell Kuso?**_

**Yeah, I'm actually at his place right now. Say bye, bye to mine, and Dan's friendship Ace.**

**_Runo, Dan's not like that. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. Maybe he'll be mad, but who wouldn't be mad after hearing what you're going to tell him, well at least at the end of it. But, trust me when I say this Runo, he's not going to be mad at you, its Erin that his going to be totally pissed off at. You may want to restrain him. _**

**Thanks Ace, and trust me I'll try to restrain him, but you know Dan.**

**_Who doesn't, anyways I'll hang up so you can tell him, the sooner you do it, the better, that way you don't have any time to over thing it, and back out of it. Remember to call me if you need anything. And, I mean anything! I'm here for you twenty four seven Runo, don't ever forget that._**

**Thanks, Ace will do!**

**_Oh, and I have a surprise for you in a week or two, depends._**

The line went dead, Ace hung up on me after that, I stared at my phone in confusion. "What the hell got in to Ace?" I mumbled walking in to Dan's room closing the door behind me.

"What did you say?" Dan asked from his bed. He was on his back throwing a football in the air, and catching it. "Oh, and who was it?" Dan asked me.

"Oh, nothing, and it's was just Ace." I said standing in front of Dan's bed. Dan stopped throwing the football in the air; he placed t never to him on his bed, and tugged my arms.

"Oh, what did he want?" Dan asked. "Sit down, or lie down." Dan ordered. I followed the order, and sat down.

"He just wanted to see how everyone was doing, that's it." I said. I was shaking, not because I was cold, I was shaking because I was scared, and nervous. Dan saw me shaking, he sat up, and he got me on his lap, by moving me from my waist.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked. "You're shaking, Cutie." Dan stated. "**We _have_** to talk." I said in a serious, yet soft voice. "Okay, but you're scaring me." Dan told me. "I'm scaring myself." I whispered. "Dan, do you remember that day in the park, when I told you how mine, Mira's, Fabia's, Nani's, Sky's, Alice's, and Julie's friendship ended?" I asked. Dan nodded slowly. "Well... I may have sort of, kind of, somewhat lied to you, a little bit." I said.

Dan blinked. "What?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not like that." I said. Dan started getting very interested in what I had to say. Honestly I was little curious myself, I didn't know how I was going to tell Dan. "I told you the truth, but I just altered the story." I said softly. Dan looked very confused. "I only told you what you needed to know." I continued. I took in a deep breath, Dan was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down, over the past years Dan had found where in back to rub circles, so I would calm down, it always worked, but this time it didn't work, I just couldn't calm myself down, I didn't want to this at all, but I have to do it, tears pricked my eyes. But, I just ignored them, I blinked them a way, but a couple escaped my eyes, and Dan whipped them away with his thumb. "So, what I told you wasn't the real story." I said. "Now, I have to tell you the truth."

"What's the truth, Runo?" Dan asked. I could hear hurt in his voice. "You're not going to like it." I said. A tear rolled down my check, and Dan wiped it away with his thumb. "I don't care; I want to know what it is." Dan told me. "No, **I _need_ to know **what it is." Dan whispered in to my ear. His hot breath was on my neck, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay." I said. "Well it started the month you, Billy, Shun, and Ren left..." Dan was paying close attention to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the next chapter is the chapter yawl have been waiting for. Now I'm pretty busy with school stuff, but I think I may be able to update by next weekend. It really depends if I'm in the mood to write, and that really depends on what may or may not happen this weekend. Anyways leave reviews, vote, and etc… yawl know the drill. Say B!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	14. The Erin Thing? Hun, pulease

**Hey ya'll well I was going to go to upload this earlier but I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry, and very sick. So anyways this chapter is anticipated, and yet it is not, mainly cause this chapter reveals and doesn't something important, but only in a near future will you know if what you see if what you got. Anyways sorry for the late update and here I was drilling AB for _her _late updating (in which it is) when here I was not updating this story for a month -_- Now anyways enjoy this chapter though it is somewhat short and I promise I'll update next Saturday or next Friday, well if I don't get worse, I'm basically forcing my view on the screen right now, since I'm just a we bit dizzy. And by we bit, I mean I am truly stunned I have not fallen back on my bed, but we are not here to read about me being sick, we are to read chapter, but before on to the thanking of reviews and such things:**

**AsianBunny –_ My sweet little look alike I so know that they don't look like they are fake dating, I just get so wrapped up in writing, that I forget, but it will be remembered in these next chapters :)_ PrincessOfDestiny14 –** _**Like I said to AB that will SO be reminded in the later chapters, and yeah I know I make a lot of grammar mistakes but I am trying to improve them, and I have a lot my first story... UFF~ that's a freaking mess XD Anyways thank you got the review.**_ **Jazzmonkey _-__ XD to thi favorite review, Hun, don not believe everything you read, the real thing may or may not come in this chapter ;) And I know their relationship is so cute! XD_ ventusbrooke –** _**:( I'm sorry for the long wait T_T But at least I update SBS during my long absences :l that's a plus, and thank you for the luck I really need it.**_ **will -_ I update! thank you for the review, sorry I can't comment on much your review was like on of mine, insanely short XD But thanks._** **ROXIEROCKS –** **_this review depressed me T_T I'm alive! But barely seeing as I am sick XD_**

**Anyways thanks to y'all for the reviews now on to the chapter (Note: the name**)

**"All a girl really wants is for one guy to prove to her that they are not all the same."**

**"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. When it comes down to it, I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them anyways."**

**"Too often they don't realize what they have until it's gone.  
><strong>**...they're too stubborn to say, 'Sorry, I was wrong'  
><strong>**they hurt the ones closest to their hearts,  
><strong>**and we let the most foolish things tear us apart"**

**"Love me for how I am, or don't love me at all, bitch"**

**"You don't like me? Take a turn, sit in a chair and, wait until, I give a fuck!"**

**"Sadness or happiness, the five of is will go through it together."**

**"It doesn't matter where I stand; whether at the front or at the back, in the middle or at the side. As long as I can get on stage and do what I love, that's enough for me."**

**"I'm not the type of person to act one way in front of the camera and another when it's off. What you see is what you get."**

**"I couldn't stand in front of any cameras and I couldn't go to places where there a lot of people. I thought that people would criticize me if I smiled or even if I just stared still."**

**"I am getting myself ready for the restart of MY journey gradually."**

**"Music inspired MY hear, MY body, and makes ME breathe. The great stage makes MY hear beat. SO I didn't walk in the way of music, what can I do? I can't answer this question."**

**"I really feel like music and performing gives ME the energy and drive to keep pushing myself."**

**"NEAR, FAR, WHERE EVER WE ARE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART. ❤ B" **

**Mistakes tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Do I Speak The Truth? Or Do I not? Only In The Distante Future Sha'll You All Know<strong>

_I walked through the halls of the school. The whole school was still new to me even if it was the second semester, on or two faces where still new to me. But, most where old, I already knew half the people here._

"_Hey bitch, how long are you grounded for?" Mira asked walking at my side._

"_Yo slut!" I said back at Mira with a nod. "And, a month."_

"_That sucks." Mira stated. "Who knew your parents would come back the day you decided to throw a party " Mira in wondering tone._

"_I don't know, but it sure is bad luck." I mumbled. "Hey, wait five little bitches are missing, where are they?" I asked_

"_I don't really know." Mira said. Her eyes wandered through the crowds of students around us... "Runo, have you seen Ace today?" Mira asked me. I shook my head. Mira smiled. I had found that weird, but shook it off. "Okay..." Mira said slowly her eyes suddenly brighten up. "I'll see you layer!" Mira yelled, a smile was plastered all over her face. I cocked an eyebrow as I saw my best friend run towards something, or maybe someone. I wasn't sure which it was, but I was curious, I really wanted to know. I sighed, and walked over to my locker. I looked at the locker next to me, and remember he was off for a month, I felt sad inside by that. "Eh, he's at the championship." I mumbled in a sad tone. I leaned my head on my locker, I shrugged, and walked away from my locker heading towards the main hallway of the school._

_A smile was plastered all over my lips, I walked towards my boyfriend, when Nani stopped me. "Hey, Ru come on let's take a walk in the courtyard!" Nani yelled grabbing my arm, and pulling me towards the doors._

"_Okay, Nani, but I just want to say "Hi" to Erin." I told Nani. Nani shook her head, and pulled me harder, and harder. I sighed, and went along with her. This was a little off for Nani she seemed nervous, which was very weird for her, since Nani was always confident, and she didn't give a damn about what anyone said about her, or thought about her. But, for reasons unknown she's been acting twitchy, and nervous._

…

_I listen to the music on my headphones. For some reason, I felt like I could relate to it, at this moment, even if it wasn't happening at this moment._

_**Good-bye, baby good-bye, Just turn around and walk forward. Don't say (Say) anything (Anything). And please just disappear now, Oh~ Good-Bye, baby good-bye. It's been fun, I'll think of it as good times So (So) now you're done, (Done) Your show is now over Baby good-bye, good-bye. Goodbye~**_

_I walked down the steps on the stairs, i sat down on the steps, and hummed down the tone."**Eojjeom Bbigeodeok Bbigeodeok Georineun Sori Hanado Eobsi. Geureohke Gureongmi Dam Neomeo Gadeut Budeureopge Nal Sokyeotji. Cham Daedanhan Syoreul Bwasseo Naega Ni Deoke Pyodo An Sago Da. Gongjaro Joheun Jarie Ttak Hajiman, No Ijeneun Bye Bye.**" I mumbled to myself. _

_**How come without a squeaking noise? Like a snake going over a fence, you lied to me so smoothly? I've seen an amazing show. Thanks to you, for free, in a nice seat. But no, now it's bye bye **_

"_Your Korean is perfect." Ace stated from behind me. I jumped a little._

"_Damn, Ace you scared me!" I yelled at him. I nodded then. "Well I am Korean, Ace." I told the mint haired boy. "That would be the main reason to why, I know Korean, and speak it perfectly." I told Ace, nodding my head once in a while._

"_True." Ace said nodding his head, and sitting down next to me._

"_So what's up?" I asked Ace._

_Ace sighed. "I need your help." Ace said. I raised an eyebrow, and nodded so he would continue. "It's about Mira, and Erin." Ace said in a stern tone. I was interested in this now. "I think..." Ace chocked up. "I think..." _

"_Dammit Ace, what the hell do you think?" I yelled at Ace._

"_I think, they're going around behind our back." Ace said. My eye where wide, I shook my head. But, Ace nodded. "Runo, **do you think, that I want to believe that** Mira's doing that?" Ace asked. I shook my head. "**Especially with ****your **boyfriend!" Ace yelled._

"_Don't yell at me." I said. I sighed. "Honestly Ace, I believe you, and I don't believe you." I told him. "Mira's been acting weird, and so has Nani, and Nani's always covering Mira. And, Erin... Erin's been acting really weird, too with me. He's been distant and I a little aggressive with me too." I stated. Ace nodded. "Ace answerer me one question honestly, why the hell does love suck?" I asked. Ace shrugged._

"_Who knows." Ace said. "Maybe, you're not with the one you're spouse to be with." Ace told me. I raised an eyebrow. "Because, I happen to know that your best friend and you would be perfect for each other." Ace stated. Ace got up, and started walking a way. "And, I know that when you two get together, that he's never going to hurt you." Ace said disappearing in the hallway._

"_What the hell is that spouse to mean!" I yelled. But, Ace was already gone._

* * *

><p>"Wait, Ace thought you, and I would end up together?" Dan asked cutting in the story, I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Yes, he thought that." I answered. Dan seemed pretty satisfied with himself, and went back to stroking my hair. "Anyways, do you mind not interrupting anymore?" I asked Dan. Dan shrugged.

"I'll comment if I have too." Dan said. "Oh, and what's so important with this story?" Dan asked. "You already told it to me in the park." Dan stated. I rolled my eyes. "Daniel, it's easier if I tell you the whole story from the start, okay?" I asked. Dan nodded. "I'm cool with that, although I hate this part of the story." I rolled my eyes, oh he hasn't heard anything yet. I grabbed a pillow, and whacked him with. "Ow, Cutie!" Dan yelled.

"Shut up! Let me tell the story!" I yelled at Dan. Dan nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ace Grit why did you call me out here at two in the morning!" I yelled. <em>

"_Sh!" Ace yelled shushing me. _

"_Boy, you did not wake me up at this godforsaken hour, to shush me!" I said with my hands on my hips. Ace placed his hand on my mouth._

"_Shut the hell up, and look!" Ace hissed at me. I stared down at Ace hard, and shook my head. Ace grabbed my chin, and forced me to look. And, that was when I realized I should have staid in bed at two in the morning. "That bitch!" I yelled. Ace tugged me, signaling not to yell. Ace wrapped his arm around me in a comforting way, but I knew better, I knew Ace better, he was holding me down to make sure that I wouldn't hurt Mira or Erin, or even Ace, but that Ace part was just in case I had an outburst of anger, and needed something to hit. Ace was very smart on this subject, but then again Ace knew me very well. "Runo, don't you dare hit either of them." Ace hissed." Or me!" He quickly added._

"_I'm not going to hit you." I stated. I turned around, I examined Ace for a couple seconds. "I'm going to use you to get revenge." I said a smirk on my lips. "Sweet, delicious revenge." I said. Ace looked scarred. "Calm down nothing like that, but it does involve your lips." Ace looked confused by this statement. I laughed. "Come on I'll explain it while we walk." I said walking a way from scene in front of Ace, and I, Ace nodded, and followed me. No questions asked, he just followed me, and trusted me. And, I was glad Ace trusted me, he was going to have to trust me for this one._

**…**

"_Runo..." Ace warned. I ignored him, and text **Meet me right now at the usual please, sweaty ;) **Ace had been looking over my should, he sighed, and did the same as me. "Ace, they're playing us like total idiots. They need to know how it feels like too." I argued, Ace nodded, and sighed. "Fine, but if what if it backfires?" Ace asked. I rolled my eyes. _

"_If it backfires, just let me handle it." I said. Ace nodded. "Alright, Ru I trust you. Now, get over here, and don't stop until you hear screams or yells, or get slapped off by Mira." Ace stated, I rolled my eyes at that._

_Then, we did, what we had seen Mira, and my soon to be ex boyfriend Erin did. _

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait!" Dan yelled anger was clear in his tone. "You and Ace made out?" Dan asked. I nodded. And, then I swore I saw the devil pop up inside his pupils, damn he looked kind of... Scary? I cocked an eyebrow. "You never mentioned that in your first version." He mumbled. "What's the differences between what you, and I do?" I asked Dan.<p>

Dan blushed. " Uh, well..." Dan wandered off. "You had a boyfriend!" Dan yelled. " And, I happen to be your boyfriend, now. Ace wasn't." Dan said. _**Fake one though, D.**_

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes. "What's the difference from what Erin, and Mira where doing? " I asked. Dan tensed at the question. "Hmm?"

"Well um you s-" I cut him off with a kiss. A quick one. But, a little to quick for Dan's liking.

"No." I said pointing at his face. Dan pouted.

" Come on." Dan said.

"No, I need tell you the rest of the story!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, but I've already heard most of this."Dan mumbled. "But, I never heard that last part." Dan muttered in to my neck. "Hush." I ordered. "Or, do something else with your mouth." I said. Dan smirked. "Yes, ma'am!" Dan stated. I pointed at him. "That doesn't involve my lips, Daniel." I said. Dan cocked an eyebrow, the smirk was still on his face. "Who said it involves your mouth?" Dan asked. "No one. But, anyways where was I- I- I- Dan, that tickles." I said laughing. "Anyways, where was I?" I asked laughing. Dan just kept doing what he was doing... And, I honestly didn't want him to stop. Why? One he's keeping his mouth shut, and it feels good...

* * *

><p><em>Mira walked the halls of the school, she was very happy Ace had text ed her, a smile was plastered all, over her pale, yet tanned skin. Even, if guilt had filled in her for the last couple of days. Mira didn't feel it was alright to be lying to your best friend, and your boyfriend who was also her male best friend, especially when <strong>you <strong>did it with **your best friend ****boyfriend**! And, Mira was starting, to hate doing that to them._

_Guilt was a bad thing, that did bad things to people. Except for when they deserve them, but sometimes, they didn't, but most times, they do, no matter what they, or anyone says, or does. _

_But, sometimes everything just comes back to you, in lamens terms, karma's a bitch. What you did- everything you do good, or bad, it doesn't really matter- will come back to you, and bites you in the ass, if needs to. And, that was something Mira learned when she saw Ace, and I kissing. Her heart sank, she felt like it was in her stomach, and tears streamed down her checks. _

_Mira saw out of the corner of her eye saw Erin. A very mad one. One Mira knew was capable of doing anything, **absolutely anything.**_

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Dan yelled. I groaned. "Is that why Mira, and Ace brook up?" Dan asked. I stared at Dan dumfounded, I wondered if he was even listening to a word I spook. "And, why Mira slapped the bejesus out of Ace in front of the whole school?" Dan asked. I suppressed a laugh, and nodded.<p>

"Yes." I said. "Anything else?" I asked. Dan nodded, and thought for a second.

"If, that happened with Ace, and Mira..." Dan wandered off. I looked at Dan, and I knew what he was going to ask. My heart pounded in my chest hard, I got nervous quickly. But, that was a good thing- in a weird way- I was going to be able to get this done, and over with, without having to tell him to many details. I nodded slowly. "Then what happened with you… And…" Dan wandered off.

"That was what I wanted to tell you." I said. Dan stared at me, wonder was in his eyes. I sat back up again.

"Runo…" Dan said slowly sitting back up.

There was a long silence between the two of us. "E ape me..." I mumbled quickly, way~ to quick for Dan seeing as he didn't understand a word that had escaped my mouth. "What?" Dan asked. "He..." I said louder, but I came to a stop "Before I tell you anything Dan, you need to promise me that you'll always be there for me." I said hugging the brunette that had sat in front of me. "I promise, Kid. But you know very well that I'll always be there for you."

"Dan you _**are**_ my best friend, I never wanna lose that." I mumbled... There was a pause between the two of us. "What happened between me and Erin was: that he was pissed, he liked what he did to me, but he didn't like it when I did it back, so he raped me." I said. And for the first time in his life Daniel Kuso was left with no words to say, so he just asked the first thing that came to mind "Who else knew?"  
>"Alice, Julie, Fabia and Shun."<p>

"Wait, Shun?" Dan asked. I nodded. "Why did Shun know, and I didn't?" I calmed down after that, I was less tense, and little more irritated. "Because I told him." I stated looking at Dan. "Why did you tell him, and not me!" Dan yelled at me. I stared at Dan for what felt like an eternity, then I burst-ed out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Dan asked. He was really pissed off right then, and that just make me keep on laughing at him. "Because, you're jealous of your best friend." I said laughing.

Dan stared at me for a second. He tackled me slightly making him on top of me like last time he pined my hands up above my head. Dan went to my ear, "So what if I am jealous?" He asked. I was completely taken a back and thrown back by his comment. Dan... Was jealous? But why the hell would he be jealous? "W-?" He cut me off. Dan kissed me, after a couple seconds he entered his tong in my mouth- fast, and without permission, he explored it for a bit before his tong brushed up against my warm tong. A couple seconds later, I gave in. So I kissed back.

Thing is about this, it was all good, and fun. The other thing was, I didn't just stop at the kiss... It went a lot further then that, I had never expected the fake relation ship to lead in to something not... Good. I knew it probably wasn't the best idea for us to do it, I knew we would never be the same as before. But I never expected us to be careless.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said you guys I'm really sick, so I should really go to bed right now. Please review and etc... So I'll go to bed now, I hoped you enjoyed it. Good night.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky~Out<strong>


	15. In To The Deep

**Annyounghasehyo my dear dongseng's, Oppa's, and Unnie's! Aigoo -.- it's been such a long time since I last updated… Blame life for that you guys. It sucks it really, really, really do you know that? -_^ Aish… Anyways I'll update next week, but I already have a story and a story on the DL on going right now besides Shinning Black Stars, in a another site.**

**"Today was just of those days where everything I did reminded me of you and every song I heard somehow related to you. I hate days like today because they reminded me of the one thing I don't have."**

**"I was afraid to love you forever, but when I did, I lost you forever."**

**"I really miss you, and it hasn't been the same. I drop a tear when I hear your name."**

**"I don't want him to call. I don't want to talk to him, to have to hear his voice and try and figure out a way for him to not tell by my voice how much I miss him."**

**"I don't understand why you had to go. I guess I'll never know. Life seems so hard since you went your way, there are still some things I got to say."**

**"Did you ever cry and watch him walk away, not wanting him to go and whisper, "God, I love him more than he'll ever know."**

**"I know I might be nothing to you, but you're everything to me."**

**"I miss the days you held me and the days I heard your voice. I miss the days you were here. Us falling apart was not my choice. I missed the days you kissed me and the feeling we used to show. But most of all, I miss the guy I used to know."**

**"He loved that girl more than anybody could even understand. In his eyes, that girl was perfect. Every time he talked to her he would get nervous and his body would start to tingle. He loved being around her. They talked about everything, everything but that small, strong phrase he dared not let out of his mouth but he held onto everything, hoping one day she'd understand what she means to him, that one day she'd understand what he went through. Everyday he would watch her and get this feeling deep down and he knew he was in love. But he never said a word until one special day when the girl told him she had feelings for him and he froze up. How could he react like this; all his dreams, wishes, they were finally coming true so how could he not say that he liked her too? Months later this girl gave up and his world crashed. He couldn't help but cry. To this day he has the very same feelings for her and to this day he regrets not letting her know."**

* * *

><p><strong>No Matter What Your Problem Is, Big Or Small, It Usually Entails A Portion Of Your Heart Getting Broken. Sometimes, It's Only A Bruise, Sometimes It Feels Like It's Shattered Into A Million Pieces. When Dealing With A Broken Heart, It Can Be Devastating And Utterly Painful, But Sometimes It Is Just God's Way Of Calling You Back To Him, To Make You Grow As A Person, Or Maybe You Have To Experience That To Pave The Way For Something Much Better. <strong>That was something that I always believed, when times where ruff for my heart. These past couple of weeks. They've d sucked. Completely they have just sucked, things between Dan, and I have been weird, no they've past beyond weird. My grades where going down, and Mira's been on my ass since Erin arrived, Alice's leaving in two weeks, Grey wants to take Alice's place as a backup flyer, and Julie's been annoying me for a long time, because of Dan, and I acting so weird around each other. And, my mom, and dad have been on my back lately for reasons unknown! Lames terms life sucks right now, I feel like I'm about to explode. And, my phone vibrating in pocket right now, isn't making anything better, I took it, and read the message from my mom.

_**Sweetheart I Know You've Been Having Problems Lately, But When Overcome With Hurt And Confusion, It's Easy To Lose Sight Of The Bigger Picture. You Tend To Focus On The Present, And Feel The Enormity Of Your Problem, You Feel Like You've Got The Biggest Problem In The World, And You Feel Alone And Don't Know What To Do. And Most Often Than Not, You Feel The Tendency To Take Matters Into Your Own Hands. You Tend To Do Things And You Do Everything You Can To Control The Situation. And Then When Things Don't Go According To What You Planned, You'll Get Frustrated And Bitter. You Don't Realize, That No Matter How You Try To Control Things Your Way, If It's Not Meant To Be, It's Not Going To Happen. Everything Happens For A Reason. If You Refuse To Accept It And Force It, You're Only Prolonging The Inevitable. You'll Only Delay God's True Plan For You… He Has A Plan For You If Only You Learn To Be Open And Let Go Of The Things That He Wants You To Let Go Of. So, Stop Manipulating Things. A Solution That Is Manipulated Will Not Bring Real Happiness. ~Love Mom.**_

I smiled at the text, but it just didn't make me feel happier, it made me wonder, and it made more questions popped up in my head. But, out of all the questions that where in my head, I wondered why I said, "Why does she write everything in caps?" out loud? I had so many questions in my head, and they needed answered, but there more I thought about them, the more questions came up. "Life sucks." I mumbled.

I sighed, "Why did we have to do _that_, and make thing go awkward with us?" I asked myself. That was when I remembered, the song Fabia showed me that one time.

**You are everything to me. I only believed in you, and in nothing more. And you turned in to my religion. You were everything and nothing more. You were my voice, you were my home. In the midst of solitude a blessing. But something strange happened. The fairy tale ended. You said goodbye and you broke my heart. As much I love you I hate you. As I'm taking on my senses. If don't forget you it's pure masochism.**

**As much I love you I hate you. As I'm taking on my senses. If I don't forget you it's pure masochism. You are everything to me. From the beginning to the end. There was all this love and define. But something strange happened. The fairy tale ended. You said goodbye and you broke my heart. As much I love you I hate you. As I'm taking on my senses. If I don't t forget you it's pure masochism.**

**As much I love you I hate you. As I'm taking on my senses. If I don't forget you it's pure masochism. As much I love you I hate you. As I'm taking on my senses. If I don't forget you it's pure masochism ...**

"Masochism..." I said. I sighed. "The thought never crossed my mind, this is pure masochism." I mumbled. "Dan you fucking idiot!" I heard a voice yell. My head popped up. I knew that voice, and I obviously knew Dan. I heard a couple more yells, but I couldn't guess what they where yelling. "

Tell her!" I heard when I walked closer to the voice, I would have thought the halls where empty at this time, it was too early for most people to come. "

I can't!" Now, I know that voice, that was Dan.

"Why the hell not, Dan? You love her." I stopped. He loves who? "And, she loves you."

"He loves who?" I whispered. My nose scrunched up. "He loves who?" I asked myself walking off in the other direction. "Who?" I kept repeating. "Who?" I asked. "Who?" I asked again. "Who- Ow!" I yelled. "Watch where you're going." I said. My eyes were still closed, and I was shaking my head. The person placed there hands on both sides of my head. "Hey, let go!" I yelled opening my eyes. "Good morning, shorty." I blinked. "Morning?" I asked.

"What?" Dan asked. "What's wrong, Cutie?" Dan asked.

"N-nothing, I just haven't seen you around in awhile." I said.

"Yeah." Dan said stroking my head with his left hand. I moved my head quickly, causing my sky blue locks to move a long with the wind. "Spot that, Dan." I said. Dan shook his head. "No, I want to keep doing it." Dan said. "No." I kept repeating that while shaking my head.

"You don't want me to do it?" Dan asked me, holding the sides of my head, and placing my forehead on his head. I laughed, and shook my head. Dan smiled at me. Dan started giving me small kisses while I laughed. "I missed you, Kid." Dan mumbled. You missed me, and I sure as hell missed this.

"Yeah." I said quietly "I'll see you later, I've gotta go to class." I said backing a way from Dan. Who in turn looked confused.

"I'll walk you." Dan said. I shook my head.

"Nah, that's okay, you go ahead, I've gotta get my books. But, thank you anyway." I said waving Dan off. "Runo, I'll go with you." Dan stated. "Oh... Okay, come on. But, only if you really want to, you're going to be late though." I said pointing at the hallway behind me. Dan nodded.

This was weird… He was acting the way he use to act with me, and in a way… I loved that, I missed him, a lot. But, did I really think this was all going to be easy? Yes. And was it going to be? No, not after what's going to happen next. This is... I wasn't expecting it, at all. But, for now I was just going to smile at Dan, be happy, and enjoy absolutely every single micro second, second, minute, and hour of it.

…

The weekend came a lot faster then I thought, I was home alone, it was kind of weird. I was always with someone, and honestly I loved it, I was just thinking, and staring at the ceiling. "If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend. Then why do I know what your lips feel like? If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend. Then my camera must be tell-in lies. If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby." I said. That sounded familiar. "I think it's a song." I mumbled.

"Oh, I have it on my phone." I said. I grabbed my phone of the coffee table, and put on my ear buds, listening to the song.

Uh, what up? (yeah, yeah, yeah)

**New Jasmine V Baby!**

**And We On~. (yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

**[Verse 1]  
><strong>**Say What You Want, Do What You Like**

**But We Both Know The Truth**

**Can't Change The Facts Of You And I But You Still Do What You Do**

**Keep Telling Them Stories, To Her And Your Homies**

**But That Wouldn't Make Any Sense**

**Yeah, Uh!**

**[Chorus]  
>If I'm j<strong>**ust A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then Why Do I Know What Your Lips Feel Like?**

**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then My Camera Must Be Telling Lies.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**[Verse 2]  
><strong>**Every Night, Lit Up My Life**

**Tex-Ting My Phone Non-Stop**

**Wherever I Go, That's Where You Are**

**Never Apart Too Long**

**Keep Telling Them Stories, To Her And Your Homies**

**But That Wouldn't Make Any Sense**

**Yeah~.**

**[Repeat Chorus]  
><strong>**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then Why Do I Know What Your Lips Feel Like?**

**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then My Camera Must Be Telling Lies.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**[Bridge]  
><strong>**You Act Like I Don't Meet Your Standards,**

**I'm Not Good Enough To Stand Beside You, Beside You.**

**I Wish The Best Of Luck To Your Girlfriend,**

**Probably Been Lying All About Her Too, About Her Too.**

**[Repeat Chorus]  
><strong>**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then Why Do I Know What Your Lips Feel Like?**

**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then My Camera Must Be Telling Lies.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, (I'm Just A Friend) Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then Why Do I Know What Your Lips Feel Like?**

**If I'm Just A Friend, If I'm Just A Friend**

**Then My Camera Must Be Telling Lies.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**If I'm Just A Friend, Then You Must Just Be Crazy Baby.**

**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) **

"I want this as my ring tone." I mumbled to myself, doing as I said... Or well more like mumbled, but either way that was going to be my ring tone. "**Uh, what up? (yeah, yeah, yeah) New Jasmine V baby! and we on~. (yeah, yeah, yeah) Say what you want, do what you like. But we both know the truth. Can't change the facts of you and I But you still do what you do. Keep telling them stories, to her and your homies. but that wouldn't make any sense. Yeah, Uh! If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend. Then why do I know what your lips feel like? **" I stared at my phone. "Well, that's a little to quickly." I mumbled.

**(Bold: Runo. _Bold Italic: Caller_)**

**Hello?**

_**That was quick, Shorty.**_

**Did you want me to be slow? **

_**No, but...**_

**Dan, just tell me why you called.**

_**Oh, right, I forgot. Oh, wanna get some Ice cream?**_

**Sure, I'm pretty bored here.**

_**Well I'm glad to see I'm y-Runo what's the thump sound, I keep hearing?**_

**Oh, well like I said, I'm really bored, so I started throwing a baseball at the ceiling**

_**Why the ceiling?**_

**I'm bored. And, the ceiling can take it. My head can't**

_**What do y-**_

**Ow~ That hurt!**

_**You dropped the ball on your head didn't you?**_

**You already know the answer to that question!**

Dan laughed. _**I do, I'll met you in ten at the park.**_

**Make that fifteenth, I need ice.**

Dan laughed again. _**Okay, fifteenth.**_

**Thanks, see ya.**

_**See ya.**_

With that we hung up. "Damn, baseballs are hard." I said rubbing my head. I got up from the couch stumbling slightly, I blew a big puff of air, causing my bangs to move up with the air. "It's hot today." I mumbled. I walked in to my room to changed out of my long black skinny jeans, and in to a pair of black short shorts, and a plain white belly shirt. "Damn, it's really hot!" I yelled. "I wish it was winter again." I mumbled grabbing my phone, key's and wallet.

…

"Hey!" I yelled from behind Dan. Dan jumped.

"Kid, you startled me." Dan said.

"Then I guess I did my job." I said with a wink, and giggling. Dan laughed.

"You have messed up sense of hummer, Cutie." Dan said.

"Well you love to annoy me, you think it's funny, and I think that's pretty screwed up." I stated. "So, what's the difference?" I asked.

"I think it's funny, because you always end up pouting, and you look really..." Dan wandered off.

"I look really what?" I asked. Dan shook his head.

"Come on let's get some sugar in you." Dan said grabbing my hand, and pulling me.

"Why sugar?" I asked.

"Just shut up, and let me shove ice cream in you." Dan stated.

"Why shove, Dan?" I asked.

"Runo, I will shove this spoon down your through, if you don't shut up right now." Dan said holding a spoon in his hand. Dan, and I got the ice cream, and sat down on small clearing in the park. "Hey, Dan, why chocolate?" I asked. Dan laughed.

"Everyone loves chocolate." Dan stated. "Why, you don't like it?" Dan asked. "Because, a couple weeks ago I saw you scarf down a c-" I cut Dan off with a quick kiss.

"I love chocolate, Dan. And don't remind me, I was there." I said taking in a spoon full of the ice cream

"If you keep eating it like that you're going to get a brain freeze, Runo." Dan warned. I shook my head.

"I doubt I'll g- ow." I whispered. Dan laughed. "Not a word, Daniel."

"I'm not saying anything." Dan said shaking his head. "I'm laughing, not talking." Dan said laughing. I hit him on his shoulder. "Ow~, Runo, that hurts."

"Laughing was mean." I said.

"Runo." Dan said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Give me." Dan said grabbing the spoon from the small green cup of ice cream that was in my hand, and shoving it in his mouth.

"Hey~ Dan~!" I whined laughing. "Give me, my ice cream" I told Dan.

"Here." Dan said shoving some of his ice cream in my mouth.

"Daniel, I almost chocked on that!" I yelled. Dan laughed, and after a second or two I laughed too. "Yours taste better, give me." I said.

"No, Runo." Dan said. "Please." I said grabbing his spoon and, eating a bit of his ice cream Dan laughed. "Why ask if you're just going to take it?" Dan asked. "It's called manners, Daniel." I said laughing.

"Fine, give me, that." Dan said.

"No." I whined.

"Fine." Dan said. I laughed, and shook my head.

"No thanks." I said still shaking.

"Then why did you ask for it so much?" Dan asked.

"I just wanted to annoy you." I said.

"Really?" Dan asked dipping his finger in his ice cream I nodded. Dan passed his finger on surface of my nose, leaving a trail of ice cream on it. "Daniel!" I yelled doing the same. Dan laughed, and did the same as he did, but with more ice cream

I laughed, and laughed. "Where out of ice cream" I stated laughing. "That's because it's on us." Dan said. I laughed. "It was definitely worth it." I stated. Dan nodded. "Come here let me clean it off you." Dan said. I shook my head, but Dan continued to try, and clean it off me. "Stop Dan, seriously." I said laughing.

Dan shook his head, and continued grabbing my chin to force me, to stop shaking my head so much. "Hey, this reminds me off the picture we took in ninth grade, Kid." Dan said. "The one where, you're whipping ice cream off me, **because** you covered me in ice cream" Dan nodded, and laughed.

"I miss ninth grade." I said while Dan still cleaned the ice cream off me. "Why?" Dan asked. "Things, where a lot more simpler back then." I said.

Dan stared at me, then his gaze went down to my lips. "Yeah, they where." Dan said. "But," I stared at Dan. "I like things the way they are now." Dan said kissing me. Dan broke the kiss. "You taste like chocolate" Dan said with a smile. I laughed, with my head going back. "Hey, I didn't say, I don't like it." Dan said. I just laughed. "Beach?" Dan asked. I nodded. "Sure." I said.

…

"You know, the only thing I hate about the beach is all the sand." I said siting on that thing I hated,

"Why do you hate the sand?" Dan asked.

"It get's everywhere!" I yelled. "Literally." I said pointing up, and nodding

Dan laughed. "I guess you have a point, but maybe you shouldn't wear short shorts, to the beach." Dan whispered in my ear.

"Hey, it's hot today." I defended. "Plus, I thought we where only going to the park, you where the one who wanted to come here to the beach.." I said.

"True." Dan said nodding. "Trews?"

"No." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't want a trews." I stated.

Dan stared at me. "Then," Dan started. "**What do you want**?" Dan asked.

I thought. "To walk, or run." I said. Dan stared at me.

"Why?" He asked with a grin.

"Because, I'm really hyper, and all we've been doing all day is eat ice cream, and sit down!" I said. Dan stared at me, with a grin, and his eyes slightly wide. "So, come on I really want to run, or do something that involves moving!" I yelled

"How about we just walk, but you have to calm down first, Runo." Dan said laughing.

"Okay..." I said. A minute of silence passed. "I'm calm." I said shooting up. "Let's go!" I yelled. Dan stared up at me. "I said _**calm down**_ first, Runo." Dan said. "The we'll walk." Dan stated. I sighed, and pouted. "Fine." I said. "See ya." I said walking off.

"Runo..." Dan warned.

"Then, come on!" I yelled. I stooped walking behind, and a large rock, and counted. "One, two three." I said flicking my fingers up. "Ah, you do care what I do." I said laughing.

"You walk really fast."

"Thank you." I said shrugging.

"Don't do stuff like that, Kid." Dan said walking beside me. "Why?" I asked. "Well because you worry me to much, Kid." Dan stated.

"I'm not _that _**much** of wreck, Dan." I stated. "So no need to worry!" I said.

"That's when I worry the most, Runo." Dan said. I pouted.

…

It's been a week, since Dan, and I started talking again, and since that day in the park -which was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, **really, really, really, really, really, fun**!-. And, things where going pretty good, with everything. And, I do mean everything- although Mira's still being a bitch, but that's normal- is great. Although, I'm still a little tense around Dan, while Dan on the other hand seems totally normal around, he hasn't even mentioned what happened, which is a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, **really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,** _**really insanely**_** good thing! **And, I hope it doesn't come up either. Things will get weird if does come up, and I can't stand it not being able to be with Dan, those past couple of weeks where hell with out him. Honestly, I'm just glad to have back, although not to glad to be Science class.

"Runo, I _**need **_to tell you something." Dan whispered. I looked back at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, but it's really important." Dan said.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Later, but you're going to love it." Dan said. "Well at least I hope you do." Dan said.

"Dan, now I'm curious, come on tell me, please." I said. Dan shook his head. "Please." I said. Dan shook his head. I pouted. "I hate you." I mumbled. Dan smiled.

"I promise, I _**will **_**tell you later**." Dan said.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked. Dan thought for a second.

"It's about **us**." Dan stated. Us? Dan, and I? Now I was nervous. That was a soft subject, since the last past couple of months. Well since the whole fake relationship thing started, that was a soft subject.

I thought for a second. It was time to do it. "I need to tell you something, too, Dan." I said.

Dan nodded. "Alright, Shorty." Dan said. "But, what's it about?"

"Same as yours." I said. Dan looked confused. "Us." Dan tensed up, and nodded.

…

"Hey, Bitch, what's up?" Fabia said walking- or slightly jumping- next to me.

"Hey Slut." I said. "Nothing much. What's the jist physist?" I asked.

"Mira's looking for you." Fabia stated. I groaned.

"What **does **_**that**_** bitch **want?" I asked. Fabia shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's all over the school." Fabia said.

"But, **what** does she want?" I asked. Fabia shrugged.  
>"I don't know, but I do know, I don't give a rats ass." Fabia said. "That bitch, is your problem." Fabia stated. "Oh, and not to make your day worse, but um..." Fabia wandered off leaving me alone in the hallway. I stared at Fabia wondering why she came, and left so suddenly.<p>

"So, I guess you told him." A voice said from behind me. I jumped, and turned around. The reason why Fabia left, she wanted _**us**_ to be alone, and talk. And, all I can think of right now is, "That bitch!" I whispered.

"I told him, so what's it to you?" I asked Erin. Erin shrugged.

"Nothing, but you're mine." Erin stated a smirk was placed on his lips.

"I'm not yours Erin's." I said loudly. "I'm no ones, but myself." I stated.

"Aw, but what about Dan?"

"I'm his girlfriend." I stated. "**Not his property**." I said.

"But, mine." Erin said coming closer to me.

"Erin, I'm not yours." I stated. "I was once your girlfriend, but you did…" I trailed off. "Well what the hell didn't you do? So in the end, we're no together, because of you." I stated. Erin stepped even closer to me.

"But, haven't you ever wondered?" Erin asked. I looked at Erin wonder in my eyes. "What if I never did any of that to you?" Erin asked caressing my check. "Would we still be together? Still so in love..." Erin whispered.

"No. I yelled, but Erin still caressed my check. "Erin stop this, I have a boyfriend, and I have a life that doesn't involve you at all, Erin." I stated. "And even if you hadn't pulled any of that bull on me, we still wouldn't be together. Me an-"

"Sh." Erin said grabbing my wrists tightly, and leaning in.

"Erin no." I warned. But, it was to late, Erin leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. I was completely shocked, my eyes widened. It's like I didn't want to kiss him, but I did miss his soft lips on mine. So I made no intentions to stop him. I closed my eyes, dazed. His hands slowly made their way to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt a sudden spark in the kiss, a very familiar one.. Just like it did before. As much as I wanted to stop, something told me to keep going... and something told me to stop, nothing but trouble was going to come out of it. It was like a battlefield in my head, something wanted me too keep kissing Erin, but something wanted me to stop kissing him, slap him across the face, and run a way from him, but I didn't do any of that, I just stayed dazed with my eyes closed tight.

In the background, I heard books fall to the ground, and foot steps run a way, but I just ignored it. Erin broke the kiss, and walked a way. I just stood there in the hallways, I leaned on the locker next to me. I shook my he and, and started walking again, I was just so confused... I stopped walking when I felt that I had stepped on something, I looked down to see at book? No, a math book, that was funny because I had math class right now. And so did...

* * *

><p><strong><span>BYE, BYE. I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGTH AND I AM ABOUT TO CRASH SO PEACE!<span>**


	16. Why The Hell?

**Sorry this is late, I've been busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 16 Why the Hell Did Things Have To Get So Complicated.<strong>

* * *

><p>Things with Dan went to hot, to cold, and then to hot. It's hot now. Molten lava hot, well at least I think it is. I haven't talk to him since yesterday. Mainly because I was scared that Dan had seen the kiss, his books where on the ground, and I had heard books fall in the background when Erin, and I where kissing, so that could only mean he saw. Well I hope not, but that's kind of logic... I think, that's what it's called... Well I just put two, and two together. And, I hope, I really do hope I'm wrong, I care to much about my friendship with, Dan to let it be flushed down the toilet, just like that. It's one of those things that's worth fighting for. Until the very end... You know, you never realize you think about these types of thing, until you stop thinking about them, and start thinking about them again... A sane person would think, I'm drunk right now... Honestly I wish, I was drunk right now. Maybe I would do something really stupid, and make him forgot about the kiss. "What the hell am I thinking?" I asked myself. "I've gotta learn to let to let go." I mumbled.<p>

"Ru, what's wrong? You have a face that says you're down." Alice said siting down next to me.

"Honestly Alice," I started. "**Everything is wrong**!" I yelled. "I have so many problems weighing in on me right now, that's it's..." I said. "It's..." I wandered off. "Ugh! It's to damn frustrating!" I yelled.

Alice laughed a little. "Runo..." Alice started. I stared at her. "**Problems Will Always Be A Part Of Life, And At Times When You're Down, When You're At Your Lowest Point, Talk To God. If You Ask Sincerely, He Will Enlighten You, Clear Your Confusion, Ease Your Pain, Calm Your Fears, And Heal Your Heart. It's Not Going To Provide You An Instant Solution To Your Problem, But God Works In Mysterious Ways, And As Long As You Walk With Him, And Just Trust And Believe, The Sooner You'll Get To That Place Where You'll See Everything Clearly, And You'll Finally Begin To Understand. Everything Happens For A Reason. You May Not Understand The Reason Now, But You Will When The Time Is Right.**" Alice told me.

"Ali.." I started sweetly. "That's a bunch of crap!" I yelled. "Can, you give me some actual advice."

"Um, okay that was my advice to you, but let's see." Alice thought for a second. "**Laugh Your Heart Out. Dance In The Rain. Cherish The Memories. Ignore The Pain. Love Learn. Forgive Forget. Because Remember; We Only Have One Life To Live. . . The Only People You Need In Your Life Are The Ones Who Need You In Theirs . . . It Doesn't Matter Anymore. Things Happen For A Reason. Tears Eventually Fade Away And One Day Everything Will Be Exactly How Its Supposed To Be. You've Gotta Learn Not To Cry Because Its Over But To Smile Because It Happened. Moving On Is A Process And You Have To Promise Yourself That You're Really Ready To Let G**o." Alice said. I rolled my eyes, and gave her a thumbs down. "Okay, let's see. What else?" Alice asked herself. "Oh, be you can be like Fabia." I raised an eyebrow. "**She Believes; Everything Happens For A Reason. Sometimes Good Things Fall Apart So Better Things Can Fall Together. But In The End; Whats Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way**."

"Sorry, but that's a load of bull." I said.

"Oh my god Runo, do you know what!" Alice yelled. "**This Life Is What You Make It. Not Matter What, You're Going To Mess Up Sometimes, And It's A Universal Truth. But The Good Part Is You Get To Decide How You're Going To Mess It Up. Girls Will Be Your Friends - They'll Act Like It Anyway. But Just Remember, Some Come, Some Go. The Ones That Stay With You Through Everything - They're Your True Best Friends. Don't Let Go Of Them. Also Remember, Sisters Make The Best Friends In The World. As For Lovers, Well, They'll Come And Go Too. And Babe, I Hate To Say It, Most Of Them - Actually Pretty Much All Of Them Are Going To Break Your Heart, But You Can't Give Up Because If You Give Up, You'll Never Find Your Soul Mate. You'll Never Find That Half Who Makes You Whole And That Goes For Everything. Just Because You Fail Once, Doesn't Mean You're Gonna Fail At Everything. Keep Trying, Hold On, And Always, Always, Always Believe In Yourself, Because If You Don't, Then Who Will, Sweetie? So Keep Your Head High, Keep Your Chin Up, And Most Importantly, Keep Smiling, Because Life's A Beautiful Thing And There's So Much To Smile About.**" Alice stated.

"Now, that's better!" I yelled. "But, it still doesn't make me fell any better." I stated.

"Runo, you know to be able to give you advice, I need to know what's wrong." Alice said trying to get me to spill.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked. Alice nodded. "You sure?"

"Runo Misaki for the love of god, tell me what the hell is wrong!" Alice yelled.

"Well you see..." I said. "I can't tell you, it's really bad, and I want to figure it out myself." I stated. Alice nodded.

"Okay, but are you sure?" Alice asked I nodded.

"**I Don't Wanna Be Na-Nagging. Don't Wanna Be Drag-Dragging You Down. Don't Wanna Be Pu-Pushing Look What I'm Doing Now. So I'm That Girl. I'm That Jealous Girl. J-E-A-L-O-U-S Boy I Don't Know How You Got Me Actin' Like This. How Do I Stop All These Thoughts Yea. That Maybe Our Love Aint Strong Enough Yea. I Need To Get A Grip On Myself. Before I Push You Right Into The Arms Of Someone Someone Else .So I'm Wrapping Him Up In A Bow. All I Do Is Make U Wanna Go. Oh Ohh. I Need You To Help Me Through My Doubts. Coz My J-E-A-L-O-U-S Feelings Don't Bring Us Down. I Don't Wanna Be Nag-Nagging. Don't Wanna Be Drag-Dragging You Down. Don't Wanna Be Pu-Pushing Look What I'm Doing Now. So I'm That Girl. I'm That Jealous Girl. J-E-A-L-O-U-S Boy I Don't Know How You Got Me Actin' Like This. I Don't Wanna Be Nag-Nagging. Don't Wanna Wanna Be Drag-Dragging You Down. Cause I'm That Girl. I'm That Jealous Girl. J-E-A-L-O-U-S. Boy I Don't Know How You Got Me Actin Like This.**"

"You change your ring tone, way~ too much, Runo." Alice stated.

I taped answer call, "Not my fault my favorite song keeps changing." I stated.

**(Bold: Runo.** _**Bold Italic: Caller)**_

**What's the word humming bird?**

_**Wanna head to 'The Beat'?**_

**Jules, isn't it twelve in the afternoon?**

_**Yes, but we're heading there tonight?**_

**I'm up for it, I'll ask Alice.** "Ali, wanna go to the beat tonight" I asked the orange haired girl. She nodded in turn. **Alice said yes.**

_**Cool, the we meet at your place at two, too get ready.**_

**Gotcha see ya there, humming bird.**

_**See ya!**_

"Let's head to my place, and watch a movie until two." I said Alice nodded. "Love is Lost." I mumbled.

"Runo, I'm leaving in a week." Alice said suddenly. "I want you to be happy when I leave." Alice stated. "Especially with Dan." Alice added. "You've always loved him, without knowing it. And, he's always loved you, he's always been _**way**__**to**__**damn**__**dense**__**! **_Seriously I never thought any human being could be that dense. For the love of god, who could possibly know that! Anyways, you guys, are really good together, Dan can somehow control you, and calm you down, and you can smack some sense in to him, and you have a way of always making him smile, even when his parents got divorced, you made him smile, and laugh, and I swear to god, I thought you guys where going to get together during that time, but Dan, Billy, Ren and Shun just had to go to championships for the football team- to bad we had to died the Tigers uniforms pink, and weren't allowed to go, that was a bummer- and you just had to meet Erin, and he Mira had to do what they did to you, then Erin did what he did to you! If the guys hadn't gone, no of it would have happened!" Alice yelled out all in one breath. I blinked, I looked around, and saw that the whole park was staring at Alice.

"She's just a little nervous, and paranoid!" I yelled. "So, don't worry about it!" I yelled again. "She's just a little crazy!" I yelled. Everyone else in the park murdered somethings, and went back to what they where doing before Alice started yelling like an idiot. "Alice calm the hell down!" I said. "People are going to say you're crazy, and with my grades I can't visit you every weekend in the crazy people house." I stated.

Alice pouted. "I am **not** crazy!" Alice yelled. "Just a little whacked out." Alice said with a shrug.

"Alice..." I said. Alice looked at me. "What do you do when love's lost?" I asked her.

"I wish, I knew myself." Alice stated. "I don't know, you just deal with it." Alice said,

"Someones a grouch." I mumbled.

"Heard that..." Alice said.

"You where meant too..." I said.

…

"Hey, you guys I feel kind of sick." I said. Fabia turned around, she placed her hound on my forehead, and quickly took her hand off my forehead.

"Damn, you're really hot, Runo." Fabia said.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's not meant as a complement, Runo. I'm serious you're burning up." Fabia stated. Alice walked over to where Fabia, and I where, she placed her hand on my forehead, and like Fabia she took her hand off quickly. "I'm going to get a thermometer." Alice said.

"No, that's okay, I probably just need some sleep." I said.

"You sure?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Go, and have fun, I just need to sleep it o-" I never did finish that sentence, mainly because something, _**did **_**come out out of my mouth just ****not**** words**, more like puke. A lot of it.

"Oh!" Fabia, Julie, and Alice said looking a way. "That's pretty disgusting." They added.

"Gee, thanks." I said. "That makes me feel so much better." I mumbled. "Can you girls finish so I can go to bed," I said. "Oh, and bring a bucket just in case." I said. The three girls nodded unsure.

"Okay?" They said, but it came out more like a question. "Just have fun." I mumbled throwing the covers over my head.

"Have a nice sleep Cinderella." Fabia said. Alice, and Julie giggled.

"Fuck all of you." I said.

…

My blue green eyes shoot open when I felt something cold, and... Well let's just say it didn't taste good... Be shoved in my mouth. "Mm." I said. But, he held my chin, making sure I didn't open my mouth.

"No, I have to take your tempter, so keep your mouth shut." Dan said. Okay, I was dizzy, and I had something that tasted totally disgusting in my mouth, and I think I was having an hallucination. The thermometer beeped, and Dan took it out. "A hundred, and five." Dan said reading it. "You have a fever." Dan said.

"No kidding captain obvious." I stated. "Now, what are you doing here?" I asked Dan.

"You're sick." Dan stated. "And, you're here alone." Dan told me.

"That's all obvious, considering I've Barth like fifteen times, in the past hour. And, that no one else is here, besides you, and me." I stated.

"Why is it that whenever you're sick, you always get really mean, and cranky." Dan stated.

"Hey!" I said hitting him on the arm.

"It's true." Dan said getting up from my side. "I'm going to get you some medicine for your stomach." Dan told me. I nodded.

"I'm so confused, and not just because I'm insanely dizzy, but because Dan here taking care of me, and he's not mad, I don't understand." I mumbled. I sat up Indian style, grabbing a pillow, and bringing it closer to my chest. The bed sank on the other side. "Take this, Kid." Dan told me. I took what he gave me, and drank it.

"What else?" I asked.

"Nothing, for now. Are you hungry?" Dan asked me. I shook my head.

"If I eat anything, I think I'll puke." I said. "And, I don't want you to see me puke." I mumbled.  
>"I've seen you puke your guts out, whenever I take care of you, when you're sick, Kid." Dan stated.<p>

"Gee~." I started. "That makes me fell so~ much better." I said.

"You're a way to sarcastic, Kid." Dan told me.

"Thank you." I said coughing a little.

"If, you're not hungry, then do you want me to go get you something to drink?" Dan asked.

"Sure, just no soda, please." I said. Dan nodded, and went out the room. I felt something come back, I shoot up from my bed, and ran in to the bathroom making sure to lock the door, and... Well I don't think I need to tell you what I was doing, let's just say it wasn't pretty. But, it was reddish looking.

"Kid, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." I said. And, out went vomit again.

"Open the door Runo." Dan said turning the door knob.

"You come in here, and I wont be the only one vomiting." I said.

"Uh~." Dan said. "Are you going to be okay, by Friday?" Dan asked. I knew what Friday was, it was his last football game.

"Yeah." I said vomiting again. "Because, I'll be dead." I added going back to vomiting.

…

When you're walking down the halls of your school, you're kind of expecting for people to call you over to talk to them, right? Well, what you're not expecting is for the to grab you by the edge of your shirt, and pull you inside a abandon classroom. But, that's **not** the catch. When it's your ex best friend, who totally made out with your ex, and cheated on one of your best guy friend, who happens to be like you older brother.

"Back of from him, Ru." Mira said. "Erin's back. He's yours." Mira stated.

"Honey, I don't want anyone, that you've shoved your disgusting tongue down there throat." I said.

"Why not? Erin's hot, he's good at making out, and he's super sweet." Mira said.

"Mira, this isn't some kind off auction for guys, you just can't do this type of things that involve other people." I said. "**Especially after what he did**." I spat.

"Oh, come on Runo, he cheated on you. Big whup, Ace cheated on me too." Mira said. For the first time I saw real emotion in her eyes, she was hurt, badly. "And, with mt ex best friend." Mira said.

"Two things, bitch, he didn't cheat on you, Ace, and I got back at you two for being assholes, and cheating on us." I stated. "And, the second, and last thing I'm not talking about that." I said about to walk out. Mira grabbed my wrist.

"Then, what **are **you talking about?"

"He raped me." I stated. "Ace, and you just broke up, Erin was mad, really mad, and he did something out of anger." I said. Mira's mouth was open.

"Ru, I didn't..." Mira said shaking her head.

"Save it, bitch!" I said leaving the room.

…

"Hey..." I mumbled opening my locker. "Hey." Dan mumbled. There was an awkward silence between the two of us, and that was weird, because Dan, and I rarely had any awkward silence between us, well out of a ten to hundred chance... Twenty at the maximum. Why did things had go go awkward.

"I wish, I would have said no to Dan's idea." I mumbled closing my locker, I could feel Dan's eyes on me. "See ya." I said walking away, but Dan pulled me back. "Do you think all of this is just a game?" He hissed at me. In the eleven years I've known Daniel Kuso I have never seen him so mad. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Us!" Dan yelled. "Is this a joke? Is it a game? Because if it is, it's not fun, or funny." Dan stated.

"No, to all of that, Dan." I said. "It isn't a game to me... But, in a way..." I said softly wandering off. "I don't understand what you're telling me, when I was sick this weekend everything was cool with us, and now, today it's not, what the hell is that about?" I asked.

Dan looked at me his eye where full of hurt, but they where blazing with fury in his red brown eyes. "You really don't get it?" Dan asked. His tone of voice was so calm it scared me. I shook my head, my green eyes brimming with tears. My back was on my locker, and Dan was five inches away from my face.

"No." I whispered in a quiet voice. I could hear the rain pounding outside, hard. Dan took in a deep breath. "I need you to understand, Kid." Dan said. "If not then this can't go on." Dan said. I stared at Dan dumfounded. "We can't go on as anything, if you don't understand."

"This is sounding a lot like an ultimatum, Dan." I told him, although I think Dan already knew that.

"Good that means, I'm doing it right, Runo." Dan stated.

"Why give me an ultimatum?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Dan asked. I shook my head.

"No, Dan, I'm seriously confused." I said.

"It's raining, cold... It's a perfect day for a funeral... it's all a good say for the truth" Dan told me. Dan looked ready to rip someones head off as he told me that. And that scared me... A lot... "When I'm near you, and I'm not stifling the urge to strangle you like I am right now," Dan started he stared deeply in to my eyes. "All I can think about is being with you, holding you, kissing you." Dan told me.

"What?" I asked. Dan sighed. I could tell he was really angry with me. "You know perfectly well what I mean Runo." Dan told me. "You and me are good together, I don't want this..." He motioned between us. "To stay just as friends, Kid... I'm right here, Kid. Where are you?"

I averted my eyes not wanting to look in to Dan's.

…

A silver haired Australian sat on her blond boyfriends lap, with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Jules?"

Julie shook her head. "I'm not sure... I just have this odd feeling something really bad is going to happen."

Billy chuckled at his girlfriends statement. "Julie you worry to much. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

"I don't know, Billy..."

Billy rolled his eyes at the silver haired girl in his arms. "Come on Jules, you're being paranoiac." Julie pouted. "Am not!" Julie yelled. "No? No? No? No? No! No! No!" Billy yelled tickling his girlfriend.

"Billy!" Julie yelled. Billy just laughed at Julie when he stopped tickling her, he kissed the top of the silver haired girls head, and hugged her. "I love you." Billy cooed at her. And Julie responded at him with a"Whatever." And Billy just laughed at the remark.

…

I walked in to my apartment, threw the keys in to the small bowl, and brook down. I was crushed. I was confused. I didn't know if he really was done with me or not. And if he was done with me, then I didn't know what I would do with myself, Dan was a... He is a large part of my life, a lot more then fifty percent. And if he wasn't then... I didn't have much to worry about... But right now, right at this moment, I just wanted to drop on the ground, cry, put on my headphones, and listen to sad music. Like I was doing right now, but it just didn't feel right, but all I could do right now was just... Suck it up, and do it...

**Verse 1:  
>Reminiscing, I Remember Me And You We Used To Play With The Dogs <strong>

**While You Were Sleep I'd Stare, Stare While You Lay In My Arms **

**And Now I'm Stuck On Stupid Rain Forrest **

**Couldn't Get Wetter Than You Get I Used To Beat It Up You Gave Me Your Love I Abused It Now I'm Facing The Music**

**Bridge:  
>Oh How I Yearn For Your Touch <strong>

**So Lonely Now That You Left Me **

**If I Could Run Away You Know I Would And I'm Hurt In**

**Cause Girl I Never Loved You Like I Should**

**Chorus:  
>When Your Love Is Lost <strong>

**Your Whole Worlds Thrown Off **

**When The One You Need Don't Need You **

**What Do You Do, When Love Is Lost?**

**Verse 2:  
>I Was Trip-Pin Wouldn't Listen <strong>

**Now I'm Sitting Sipping Shots At The Bar **

**Now I'm Riding To The 90'S Hits Listening To Aero Smith **

**"I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes Don't Wanna Fall Asleep "**

**Tell Me How I Can I Be Fly Without The Wind Beneath My Wings **

**Bridge:  
>Oh How I Yearn For Your Touch <strong>

**So Lonely Now That You Left Me **

**If I Could Run Away You Know I Would You Like I Should**

**Chorus:  
>When Your Love Is Lost <strong>

**Your Whole Worlds Thrown Off **

**When The One You Need Don't Need You **

**What Do You Do, When Love Is Lost?**

**Verse 3:  
>And Now I See The Man You Need <strong>

**When I Look Into The Mirror I See Change **

**And I Close My Eyes And Wish You Could See The Same **

**But It's Too Late **

**Chorus:  
>When Your Love Is Lost <strong>

**Your Whole Worlds Thrown Off **

**When The One You Need **

**Don't Need You What Do You Do? **

**When Your Love Is Lost **

**Your Whole Worlds Thrown Off **

**When The One You Need Don't Need You **

**What Do You Do, When Love Is Lost?**

**Lost Gone Out The Window **

**When Love Is Lost Lost **

**Can't See Your Love No More **

**When The One You Need Don't Need You**

**What Do You Do, When Love Is Lost?**

"**When Your Love Is Lost Your Whole Worlds Thrown Off When The One You Need Don't Need You What Do You Do, When Love Is Lost?"** I asked. "What do you do, what do you do when your love is lost." I mumbled quietly. And really what do you do, if love was lost? Just gone...

* * *

><p><strong>For my lovely Unnie, ABDenise. Saranghae and may you have many more birthdays!**

* * *

><p><strong>Say A!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say B!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blackjack!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V.I.P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voller<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Rocky<strong>


	17. A Ding, Then A Dong

**Well one more chapter to go~ I rushed things a little bit in this chapter~ so sorry~**

**Thank for all the reviews!**

**MISTAKES TELL ME~**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 17; Eighteen is the ding, but in seventeen we get a dong.<strong>

* * *

><p>He kept his word. He hasn't looked at me nor has hetalk to me. He hasn't acknowledge me at all. He's done with me. I don't know what I did, I thought everything was cool with him and I, but I was wrong. He could have seen me and Erin. But if he saw, then he would have never took care of me when I was sick. But, maybe he just took pity on me. Or maybe he just wanted to see if I would tell him, but thing was; I was just a little to busy throwing up to talk. Either way I don't think that I would have told him, I mean why enter the hungry lion's den wearing BBQ sauce?<p>

"Hey, little sis." Someone whispered in my ear. I jumped up, I turned around to see Ace.

"Ace?" I asked.

"Do you know any other?" Ace asked. I shook my head. "Then yes." Ace said. I laughed. "By the way this was the surprise."

I tittled my head sligtly confused at what he meant, until I thought for a bit. Wasn't he supposed to be at his school? Unless... "Wait, you transferred?" I asked. Ace nodded. "Oh my god, Ace!" I yelled hugging him. "That's great!" I said.

Ace took a step back with his arms still around me, he looked at me from head to toe and then stared straight in to my eyes. "What happened?" Ace asked. "You seem sad." Ace stated. "Don't try to deny it, I know you all to well, Runo."

"Life's what happened." I said. "Go talk to your boys, I need so time to think." I said.

"Fine, but I'm dragging you off at lunch." Ace said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Go, to your guys have had to miss there fifth idiot for a long time now." I said.

"Where you sick recently?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"You're always grumpy, and mean when you're sick." Ace said walking away.

"Am not." I mumbled with a pout. "And you guys are all alike." I said with a puff at the end.

…

_**Dear, Diary... Well Dear, Computer Diary... Ehhhhh Same Shit XD LONG DEAR THINGY~! XD**_

_**I feel bad inside :( Make it go away! I need it to go away. I've said that bad things have happened before, but this one has to be the WORST! :'( He gave up on me, he actually did... And, I know I probably deserved it by keeping so many secrets from him, but... I just never thought he would actually go away, and after everything! And, I DO MEAN EVERYTHING! EVEN THE DIRTY! But, SHHHHHH~ on that one XD LOL I'm still sad :( Ugh! You know, none of this would have happened if I would have said "NO!" to that stupid "let's be in a fake relationship thing!" -_- Dan, and I would still be cool, the Erin thing would still be a secret, Ace would have come here today anyways! (Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you! Ace just transferred in today! :D That made me so happy! But, life still sucks!) And, Mira wouldn't know what told her! (My bad, there.) I wish I could start over Junior year in high school, everything would be cool. Now, it's all complicated, and messed up! And, I honestly don't like that. Somethings you need to think about the future ahead of you, but sometimes it's fun to live in the present. Like Sky use to say (She's crazy, down right crazy, but she can say some deep stuff once in awhile!:)) **_

"_**The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. **_

_**Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present."**_

_**Sometimes I wonder where Sky get's these deep stuff... Anyways, tomorrows a mystery, that's why you never think about it, you just wait to uncover the mystery yourself, but you think about today, because it's a gift, and you should live it to fullest. Everything happens for a reason. I believe that. But, this everything that's happening to me... Yeah, well it's a bitch, and I don't like it all! You know what's the odd thing about this? I miss Mira. I could always talk to Mira about this stuff... Awkward.. I should go before this starts getting any weirder... See ya later Computer, Diary.**_

_***~*~ Runo :( Bum mood!**_

"I miss you too, Runo." I jumped while I closed my laptop.

"Mira what the hell?" I yelled.

"I miss my best friend too." Mira repeated. "I'm so, so_** so, so, so, so, so, so,**_** sorry**! About everything, I was just jealous that you got to keep the guys a long with Julie, Fabia, and Ali! Don't get me wrong I love Nani, and Sky, but I missed Ali, Fabia, Julie, Ren, Ace, Billy, Dan, Shun, and you- damn that's a long list of people!- I missed all of us hanging pit together." Mira said. I could tell Mira was being honest, I knew her long enough to know that. Plus her tone was truly sincere, and I could see it in her eyes.

"Truth, I miss you, and Nani. And, who could miss Sky's way~ to damn crazy attitude." I said.

"Who the hell couldn't miss Sky? Sky she's... She's..." Mira said in a lost for words shaking her head.

"Yeah, Sky's a special case, no one could **ever **forget her." I said shaking my head from side to side just like Mira.

Mira, and I busted out laughing. "Friends, again?" Mira asked still laughing. I nodded.

"Friends, you bitch." I said.

"Look who's talking Slut." Mira said, "But, hey what are we going to about Ali, Sky, Nani, Jules, and Fab**ulous**?" Mira asked.

"Easy they either stop being bitches towards each other, or we..." I said.

"Dump them." Mira said.

"Like a Fruit Cake on Christmas Eve." I stated.

…

"Oh~ there rounded up like horses." Mira said.

"I forget you're from Savannah sometimes." I mumbled. "Wait, that has nothing to do with it, I think." I mumbled again. The five girls turned their heads towards Mira, and I. Ski, Alice, Nani, Julie, and Fabia stared at Mira, and I as if we had grown two heads. "Why aren't you two fighting?" Nani asked bluntly.

Mira, and I laughed. "We're good again." Mira stated. Sky's, Julie's, Fabia's, Alice's, and Nani's mouth dropped. "I know, I'm just as shocked as you." Mira stated. "So make up." Mira told them "Now, I'm serious!" Mira said. Alice, Julie, and Fabia looked in my direction, -hell even Sky and Nani looked at me to confirme if Mira was serious- and I nodded.

"See ya, all at lunch" I said. Mira nodded at the five girls that where glued to there place staring at Mira, and I in complete, and utter shock- that was insanely funny by the way- Mira, and I walked away from them. And, while we walked, and talk I notice basicly everyone was staring at us. "People have no life's at this school." Mira said. I laughed, and nodded. "Speaking of life's..." Mira started. "How are you, and the schools little completely hot- from head to toe- quarter back doing?" Mira asked in playfull tone while she bumper her hip on mine and sent my a playfull wink.

I groaned. "Don't bring that one up." I said shaking my head.

"Come on, Ru, you guys are totally perfect for each other, everyone knows that." Mira mumbled that last part, nicely plaid on her part.

"Mira, drop any subject that involves Daniel Kuso." I warned. Mira put her hands up in defense, once we reached the staircase.

"Okay," She said,. "_**But**_," She added without missing a beat. "**You so love him**!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

**...**

I looked up at the big white fluffy clouds. They looked so peaceful, and calm. You know, in a way I wish I was a cloud, I would have no worries, and people with worries would be looking up at me. I was up at the roof- during free period, I wasn't cutting... This time, I wasn't- thinking, staring at the clouds, and ignoring the texts of Shun, Billy, Ace, and Ren asking if I was high, or drunk, or being threaten to be friends with Mira, and Nani again- They got Sky, well... Sky, and Shun, Billy, Dan, Alice, Fabia, Julie, Ren, and I were always friends, we just weren't friends with Nani, and Mira- while I just ignore the text, voice mails, and the phone calls.

"I'm really glad I know about this place, I would be bombarded with questions, right about now." I said to myself. "And, I have too much on my mind right now, then to deal with three guys... Well four..." I said. "No wait, five, Ace." I mumbled. "No, four Dan doesn't care about anything involving me anymore..." I said with a sad sigh in the end. "Go to hell Erin." I said looking down.

My mind wondered of to Dan. To everything that has ever happened between the two of us. "I didn't even tell the whole story." I said. "_**The Erin Thing**_ I told you was lie, a small one, but a lie." I said.

"I miss my idiot." I said. I felt my phone vibrate again for the thousand time again! I took out my phone, so I could turn it off, because I was ready to throw it off the roof. "Fabia, I'll read, she isn't going to ask me crap." Thing is, she is going to ask me crap.

_**What did the Ocean say to the other Ocean? ~Fabia**_ … What the fuck...

_**No, I have no fucking idea what the ocean said to the other ocean ~Runo**_

_**Nothing, they just waved. ~Fabia**_

_**...Er, okay... ~Runo**_

_**Do you sea what I did there? ~Fabia**_

_**No ~Runo**_

_**I'm shore you did... ~Fabia**_

_**How the hell do you have any friends? ~Runo**_

_**Don't be such a beach... ~Fabia **_

I didn't answer after that, I really didn't know what to tell her, that wouldn't end up in her referring too the beach, ocean, shore, sea, or waves. Or if I did, and I would get any reference to the beach or anything revolving it I would get the sensation to go down the stairs, in to that library punch that girl right on the nose, and come back up sit my ass down on the ground, and think about worthless crap like I am now. "I really need to get a hobby." I mumbled taking out my Spanish book from by bag. And doing so made regret it quickly. "Spanish sucks, it's too damn hard." I said.

"I miss you, and you're crazy studying techniques. There stupid, and weird, but they get me to study, and actually learn things." I said with a sigh. "And, they're a little easier on the eye." I said rubbing my eyes. "Why did things have to get complicated? Why couldn't things go back to being normal? Or has normal as you, and I can- and will- get."

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~ 3rd Person's POV ~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Dan walked out of the showers from the boys locker room with nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist. The guys football practice was just about to start any minute, and Dan hadn't changed in to his gear yet. His mind was to fogged up too think about anything, but his Shorty. He missed her, he wanted her back, but he just didn't want things to go back the way they where, he couldn't go back.

Dan smiled at the picture he had for his screen lock, he hadn't changed it yet, every time he was about too, he just couldn't bring himself to delete it. It was his favorite picture of Runo. It was the night he took her to their favorite spot. The city lights where the backdrop, the moon was just above in the right spot, her eyes were sparkling like a pure diamond. Her smile made Dan's heart skip a bear every time he saw it, in that picture. She looked so beautiful in that picture.

"Dan move it, practice starts in ten!" Shun yelled to the brunette, as he walked out of the locker fully suited up. Dan's eyes looked up from Runo's picture, he nodded, and went back to changing, dropping his phone on top of his gym bag. "Today's her Spanish tesy." Dan thought to himself. That thought made him remember the day he had helped her study for that class. That day, or night was a lot of fun for him, thinking about him always made him smile.

When he had finished changing, he walked out of the locked room, but just before he shot a glance back at his phone, where Runo's picture, just at that same exact moment disappeared- or in lamens terms, the screen blacked out- Dan sighed, and walked out of the locker room, trying to not shoot a glance at his phone.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~ Runo's POV ~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I walked down the halls of the school, I was bored, very bored, the only sound I could hear where my heels clicking on the ground, with each, and every step I took.

**Click**

.

.

.

**Click**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Click**

.

.

.

**Click**

.

.

.

**Click**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Click**

.

.

.

**Click**

The halls where empty, and I was getting bored of that. **"Illuminating Lights Under My Skin. Radiation So Intoxicating Burning Within. Feel The Heat Slowly Rising. The Beat That's Hypnotizing. A Wonder Can You Feel It. Fire That's So Contagious. Its Taking Over Me. And You Cant Stop It."**

**(Bold: Runo. _Bold Italic: Caller_)**

**Hello?**

_**Hi sweetheart**_

**Mom?**

_**Where you expecting someone else?**_

**No, I'm just a little surprised that's all... So why did you call?**

_**Well, sweaty me, and your father are coming back this week...**_

**What?**

_**Your father, and I a-**_

**No, no, no, no I heard that part, but are you serious?**

_**Yes.**_

**Okay... Um, well call me, so I can pick you up at the airport. **

_**Alright, sweaty I have to go, work calls.**_

**Bye**

I hung up, before my mom could say goodbye. I was so surprised that my parents, where coming back... I was just a little too... Not happy about this... Having my parents around was going... Was going to be a little too awkward. I hadn't seen my parents in like eight months, maybe even more... Ii wasn't going to be easy dealing with them, then again they'll just leave in like two weeks, and I'll end up seeing them again, in about... A year, nine months, eight months, maybe less, maybe a lot more.

"**Illuminating Lights Under My Skin. Radiation So Intoxicating Burning Within. Feel The Heat Slowly Rising. The Beat That's Hypnotizing. A Wonder Can You Feel It. Fire That's So Contagious. Its Taking Over Me. And You Cant Stop It."**

**(Bold: Runo. _Bold Italic: Caller_)**

**Hello?**

_**In front of the school, right now.**_

They hung up... "Ugh, I hate when they hang up on me!" I yelled. "Damn you assholes." I mumbled. I sighed. "Might as well go outside, I don't recognize that voice, might as well see how it is, although it did sound familiar, but I couldn't pine down who exactly they voice belonged too. I walked up a couple steps, and walked to the front door of the school.

I groaned. "I should really consider getting a restraining order against you." I told the blue eyed boy.

"Aw, but you wouldn't do that... Now would you?" Erin asked.

"Yes, yes I would, order one against you." I said. "Now, what the hell do you want." I spat. Erin placed his hand where his heart was, pretending to be hurt.

"You hurt me." He said.

"Oh, trust me I haven't hurt you, yet." I said.

"Let's take a walk inside." Erin said opening the door. I nodded.

"Fine, just as long as you tell me, what you want." I said.

"I will." Erin said walking.

"And what you want; would be?" I asked. Erin didn't say a thing he just walking, with me matching his pace. "Erin, tell me right now." I told him. Erin stopped, and I did as well.

Erin came towards me, one step at a time. "You're scared, you'll lose someone." He whispered. For every step he took towards me, I took a step back. "It's me..." Erin whispered. My back hit a locker, Erin placed his hands on both sides of me, making sure if I moved an inch, I wouldn't be able to get our of his grip.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Erin smirked, placing his forehead on mine, my head swung to the back of the locker behind me.

"Scared?" Erin whispered.

"No." I whispered. "Erin back off," I whispered.

"Why?" Erin asked. "You know, you still love me." He said. "And you're afraid you'll lose me."

"Erin..." I whispered shaking my head. "I wanna be honest with you." I said. "I don't love you, and I **wish you would go away**." I told the blue eyed boy. "The only person I'm afraid of loosing... I already lost... And Erin no matter what may have happened in the past, nothing will ever happen in the future." I said. "Everything that ever happened was a mistake." I spat. "And after what you did to me... You'll never get a chance with me. I can never take back, what you took from me, and that was a really precious thing." I said. "And... And I already love someone else, and they actually take care of me." I said. "They treat me with r-"

**Smack!**

"You bitch." Erin yelled.

I feel on the floor holding my check. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I brook down, what I've been holding in for weeks, I just let it all out.

I got up, and started running, I ran, and ran, and ran, I didn't stop... Well until I bumped in to someone. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. Whomever I bumped in to was holding on to me, making sure I wouldn't fall to the floor. My eyes where closed tightly, whomever lifted my chin, they brushed their finger tips, against my check, I winced at their touch. "Sorry," I said bolting from their arms. Like I was before I kept running, and running.

Whoever I crashed in to earlier grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back "What's wrong?" They asked me.

"Let go!" I yelled yanking my wrist back. I ran outside of the school, and in to the little path that lead to the park..

"Stop running." They yelled grabbing me by the waist, pulling me hard, causing me to stop... I waddled forward crying, until I feel on the grass, they feel with me, crying as well on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you, and I'm sorry I stopped talking to you, and for ignoring you, and for everything I did. God I'm such an asshole..." They told me. Although I'm one hundred percent sure you know who 'they' are.

I could hear their hear beating really fast, and intently, so I asked him if it was always like that, and he looked down at me and said. "Only when I', around you."

"I'm sorry for everything." I told him.

"You?" Dan asked. "I was an asshole." Dan told me. "But I did have a point." I raised an eyebrow. "Thing between us, have to change." Dan told me.

"Why?" I asked. I was still crying. "And how?" I asked

Dan whipped the tears from my eyes. "I just can't go back to the way we where before, not after what happened this year, Cutie." Dan said. "I missed that." I whispered. "Runo, we can't be just best friends." Dan told me. "We can't be friends. Period." Dan stated.

"Dan, shut up, and get straight to the point, this is starting to scare me." I said mumbling that last part.

"I love you." Dan mumbled leaning forward planting a kiss on my lips.

"Mm, Dan." I said braking apart, but Dan kissed me again. "Dan... Let me talk." I mumbled.

"No, I'm afraid of your answer." Dan mumbled.

I pushed him off me, smiling. "I love you too." I said. Dan looked shocked, but he shook it off, he just laughed, and kissed me again. After a couple seconds we broke apart.

"You wanna tell everyone we, weren't going out for the past ten months? And that we where just pretending?" Dan asked.

"No, Julie will kill the both of us." I said. I snaked my hands around his neck. "Let's just keep this a secret between the two of us, okay?" I asked placing my forehead on his. Dan nodded, and kissed me again.

"You have no idea, how good it is to tell you 'I love you'." Dan mumbled in to my hair.

"Honey you have no idea." I muttered.

Dan laughed, and kissed me again. Maybe this was going to be a happy ending after all, but maybe it wasn't, at this moment, it was, but little did I know a couple months later, this isn't going to be easy, at all, new drama was going to start, and the only thing that connected me to it, was Dan, not Erin...

Thing is it's not going to be easy at all, and with out my friends, I have no idea what I'm going to do, or if I can even handle it...

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter AU is going to be soooooooo long lol**

**For now I'm just going to say; thank you for reading. **  
><strong>(And; YAH CHINGUUUUU WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN1?!) *You know who you are*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BABY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BLACKJACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VOLLER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say A<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say B<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D-UNIT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hip Hop, Rock, Pop, and K-Pop<strong>

**~Rocky**


	18. Heaven

**So.. last chapter you guys, it's been swell. **

**Anyways, this chapter is mainly a Diary entry so it has that giddy teenage girl feel all of us have a couple of times and were just so damn, happy and giddy~ Ah~ (Note my bite of sarcasam). The AN at the end will be a little long so~ I'll cut this short~ I wrote this like eight months ago, but I haven't had any time to update at all.**

_I breathe in your arms, we kiss in your arms When I hear your voice, it feels like I'm dreaming I can tell from your eyes, I can tell about your love. You are my heaven. You're my only one way Only for you - I am thankful that I am next to you You're the only one babe You taught me love in this harsh world I am happy with you alone. Heaven – my only person, yes the person who will protect me Any sadness, any pain If only I'm with you I'm not jealous of anyone else Hold my two trembling hands Because the reason I live is you. You're my only one way Only for you - I am thankful that I am next to you You're the only one babe You taught me love in this harsh world I am happy with you Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven If we're together we will never cry never never cry Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Forever, together – never gonna be alone Oh, so alone. **- Heaven 에일리**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode eighteen: Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary!<strong>_

_Wow, just wow.I just can't say anything else! Lol It's just been a pretty long time, since I last wrote in you, six months agao, maybe even more! And all that's happen too! But I'll just give you the whole run down of everything starting from my last entry, the one where I told I missed Mira, and all that stuff. Right? You remember, I know you do, anyways XD lol (I'm a little hyper, giddy, and a little embarrassed) Mira read that entry! (Invasion of privacy much... I think so... No, I know so!) Then she said she was , so, so, so- SORRY, and... Well to skip details, ALL of us are friends again! And you know who 'all' is. After that, no, wait it was before that Ace came to school, no he didn't come he transferred! Which made everyone extremely happy! One more then others ;) If ya know what I'm talking about :) XD LOL I'm TOO HYPPER FOR MY OWN WELL BEING! LOL (Note to self: NO MORE BIG BOWLS OF CANDY BEFORE BED!) XD Anyways, after that... what did happen after that.. No he was mad at me before that... I think, yeah, he was..._

_OMG I STARTED WRITING THIS ALL WRONG! And I'm writing in pen T_T Okay, so to sum up what happened before that, Erin kissed me (I didn't kiss back, but it looked like I kissed back) Dan saw... Well I'm not sure if he saw, he never did tell me. Dan gave me an ultimatum, which I didn't understand at that moment, admitted he sometimes had the urge to chock me... Don't ask on that part... And then never spook, looked, or even acknowledge me ever again, that went on for about like a week, and after that... Well I already told you what happened, but whatever... So that's what happened before the whole Mira thing, Ace things, and other things..._

_So back to what was saying a lot earlier, but I realized I kind of was leaving part behind. So anyways this is what happened._

_My parents called me that they where coming back (They did! T_T But that's a story for a little bit later...) then Erin called me -at the moment I didn't realize that it was him...- told me to go outside, which I did, then we took a walk inside (I so don't get that though! First he wants me to go outside, THEN he wants me to go inside! *hump* Men. You can't live with them, you can't live without them, and you can't shot them! Which is a tottal bitch!) then while we where walking... Er, thing happened, things where said, and well he slapped me. The bastard slapped me. (What guy hits a girl? I mean I understand play fighting, I always play fight with Dan, and Ace, but they never hit me hard, or anything like that! Erin is one seriously messed up, dude.) After that he left, and I broke down, everything I had in, I just snapped. After that I bolted, until I bumped in to someone, (Which that 'someone' was Dan, but that really didn't surprise me at all.) after that, I said 'sorry, and ran again. But they chased after me, and I ran through the path that leads to the park (You know the path, I found when I was really late, and my parents where home, and it was like two in the morning... I remember I was grounded for two months after that! Well my parents where going two weeks later, so they grounded me, but they weren't there to keep me in the apartment.) Well Dan grabbed me by the waist I fell forwards-he was still holding me- then I fell to the ground, and so did Dan- his arm where still wrapped around my waist, I fell in between his legs, and my head was on his chest while his head was on my shoulder. It was quite a site to see, if I can said so, which I can,- after that both of us where crying, and basicly apologizing, then... Well let's just say Jules, Ali, and Fabulous have always been right, we do love each other :) And well ever since then, we've been together. No, not fake together like we where before, but like actually together. And the oddest thing, we actually fight less being together, then when we weren't, although we do bicker more. (Bicker, and fighting aren't the same thing, I checked... twenty times, this week.)_

_Okay, so you're up to date with everything, that happened! Now let me tell you what's happened in these couple of weeks, or since Dan, and I started being a couple. A real couple, not a fake one. _

_Ren, and Fabia, broke up, because of unknown reasons... Then they started dating again, I really have no idea why, all I remember from that day was, Ren trying to drag Fabia somewhere (My gues was to apologize. Which it was.) then Fabia slapped him, really hard, he had a small red mark on his face for the whole day! (Though he had it coming. Never force a girl to do something she doesn't want to) Then... No one knows what really happend, but they started going out again... But the two weeks they where broken up, uh~ that was a war zone... I asked Alice one day if that was the way Dan, and I where acting when we where fighting, she said 'no', then I was pretty relived, because Fabia, and Ren where... They where fighting really bad, and then Alice said that 'Dan, and I where a lot worse' that was real downer... Anyways, Julie, and Billy... Well those two more then ninety percent of the time are in there own worlds, which is a little annoying... Well they're still as cute as always, but Dan, and I are cuter ;) lol Shun... Well Shun's still Shun, quiet, and all the things he's always been, although he's been a WHOLE LOT more protective over me! Even with Dan! He gives Dan this look, whenever he tries to wrap his arm around me if I'm cold, Dan always get really pealed, and drops his arms. It's funny, and it irritates me, all at the same time. But it's mostly irritating. Alice, well... She's still sweet, nice, and way to innocent for her own good. Which is why besides me, Shun is REALLY protective over Alice, and so is Billy, Ren, and Dan, but Shun beats them, hands down. Lol well let's see who else, or what else... Oh! Mira, and Ace are back together... Thanks to a little "push" Billy, Fabia, and Julie gave them, and I mean push in a literal sense. The pushed them in to a Janitors closet, and locked them there, for a day. At first there was a lot yelling, and fighting, but then... Well we couldn't hear much, but there was a lot of crying, and then someone getting slapped (I'm one hundred percent sure, it was Mira who slapped Ace, because Ace would never hit a girl... Well hard. He always hits back, but it's only playing.) and when the Janitor came, and let them out (He didn't know they where in there... Julie, Fabia, and Billy got a weeks detention for that... But in my opinion it was worth it, and I didn't get detention, so it was double worth it, in my opinion.) They where back together! What else... hm, I think that's about it... Well I'm pretty sure that's it! Well, yes, and no. I think there's something else, but I don't know what exactly it is... Oh right! Alice is leaving today :( Well not today, in like ten hours, so where hanging out in one hour, and then going to airport, to say goodbye to Alice..._

_Well my hand hurts a lot! And Dan's siting in a chair in front of me grinning from ear to ear, reading something on his phone lol. I'm sort of tempted to tell him he looks like an idiot like that, but I really don't wanna start bickering with him. Although I do love to fight with him sometimes, but it's kind of growing tired on me. *laughs* :D_

"What are you laughing about, Kid?" Dan asked me looking up from his phone, still grinning ear to ear. I laughed, and shook my head, throwing a pillow at his head. "Hey!" Dan yelled when the pillow hit him on the side of his head.

I laughed. "Love you." I said laughing.

_But, I still love him no matter how dense, clueless, and... well stupid, he can be at times lol :)_

_I HAVE to love him! :)_

_*~*~Runo ;)_

I closed my diary, and looked up to a grinning Dan. "What?" I asked.

"Come here." Dan told me.

I shook my head. "No, last time you said that, you bite me."

"Come on, Cutie, sit down."

"Fine." I mumbled getting out of bed. When I stooped next to Dan, I shrugged. "What?"

"Come here, you're too far away," Dan said pulling me on his lap. Earning a yelp from me. "Give me a kiss." Dan told me".

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, now give me a kiss." Dan said grabbing the sides of my smooth face.

"No." I mumbled. "Besides, we have to g-"

"Shut up, Kid. We'll leave in a couple minutes." Dan told me.

…

"Dan, stop dragging me around." I said. Dan laughed.

"I'm not dragging you, I have your eyes covered, and I'm walking you somewhere." Dan told me. And it was true, he did have my eyes covered, and was taking me somewhere.

"And where exactly is somewhere?" I asked. I could tell Dan was shaking his head. "Besides, shouldn't we get back to gang." I said.

"Runo, are you scared, or something?" Dan asked me, although it was a joke, I kind of, sorta, was a little scared.

"Well... With you, yes." I said. Dan stopped walking. "Ow, Dan, why the heck did you stop walking?"

Dan laughed. "Don't worry, Kid. I'm not going to kill you or anything." Dan said. He started walking again.

"Dan~!" I whined.

"Runo stop whining! You've never whined like this before." Dan said.

"I know!" I yelled. "But I wanna know where we're going!"

"I'm glad where here already." Dan mumbled.

"Why are we here?" I asked when Dan uncovered my eyes.

Dan shrugged. "We haven't been here in awhile." Dan said. I nodded jumping on the railing that was too my back.

"True..." I said. "But why today?" I asked.

Dan blinked, and then he smirked. "You forgot" Dan teased.

"What did I forget?" I asked.

"Later, Cutie. You'll remember later." Dan said grabbing both of my hands.

"I hate it when you know things, and when I don't." I mumbled.

"You'll know later." Dan said. I looked towards the city. I just loved the lights... "Runo..."

"Mhm?"

"I love you, Kid."

"Mhm."

"Kid, did you hear me?" Dan asked me. "Mhm." I said. "Runo!" Dan yelled.

"What!" I yelled looking at him.

"I. Love. You." Dan told me.

"Okay?" I said.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Dan asked me.

"Yes."

"What did I say then?"

"I. Love. You." I said.

"So?" Dan asked. "Don't you have something to say?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah." I said. "Let's go back." I said jumping off the railing, and starting to walk back. Dan stared at me not moving an inch. "Dan?" I said. "Yeah?" He asked. I winked. "Got ya." I said starting to run, Dan finally got what I was doing, and took off after me.

"That was not funny." Dan said grabbing me from behind.

"Well... It might not have been for you, but for me it was really fun." I said. "Dan... Stop... Tickling me." I said. I started feeling like putty in his hands. "Daniel!"

"Say it, Kid."

"Please."

"Not that."

"Pretty please, Daniel?"

"I said: not that."

"Love you?"

"Yes, but not that way."

"I love you." I yelled. "There now stop."

Dan laughed, and stopped. "You know, you're really ticklish."

"Yes." I said. "And you take advantage of that." I said hitting him on the chest.

"Well, I like making you laugh."

"Well, then find a new way to make me laugh." I told him. Dan just laughed. After a minute or two we got back to where the other where. "Any idea why they're pelting each other with marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers?" Dan asked me. I shook my head. "Not a clue. But it looks like they're having fun..." I said. Dan nodded.

"Where have you two been!" Julie yelled throwing a piece of chocolate at Shun.

"We took a walk." Dan said. I nodded. "And a apparently you guys wanted to pelt each other with food." I added.

"It's not that." Billy yelled.

"Then, what is it?" Dan asked.

"Long story, short story, Julie threw a marshmallow at Fabia." Shun said throwing at marshmallow at said girl.

"Then I threw one at Billy, Billy at Shun, Shun at Alice, Alice at Julie, and so on, and so on." Fabia said. Dan, and I shared a glance.

"How long where we gone?" I asked him.

Dan looked at the time on his phone. "Ten minutes." He said.

"Damn, these people mover fast." I mumbled. "Hey Makimoto watch it!" I yelled when a cracker hit me on the check.

"I'm not sorry." She said laughing.

And that's when everyone started hitting each other with all the food we had there. And that was a lot of food. And, after a couple of minutes it started raining. "It's raining." Julie said laughing.

"No, it's snowing." Fabia said.

"Really? But I'm pretty sure it's raining." Julie said. Fabia groaned. Everyone busted out laughing at the two.

"Hey Kid?" Dan whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know, I love you, right?"

"I never forget, Dan." I said. Dan smirked. Julie, and everyone else where chasing each other in the rain, I just watched them laughing.

"Come here." Dan said pulling me from my hands, bringing them up, and putting his forehead on mine.

"You know, I hate you sometimes, right?"

"Yeah." Dan said pulling me closer. "But you have to love me."

"I don't have too, but I do. A lot." I whispered.

"Ah, don't, pull me like that!" Julie yelled.

I looked back at Julie, and laughed. Dan grabbed me by the chin. "You're mine, pay attention." He told me.

"You're can be so weird sometimes, you k-" Dan cut me off by kissing me.

"Shut up." Dan mumbled kissing me.

"I like you, don't tell me to shut up." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well I love you, so I win." Dan mumbled.

"I love you too, so we're equals."

"Dan, Runo look." Fabia yelled looking up at the fireworks.

"There so pretty." I said looking up.

"Yeah, they are." Dan said looking up.

Everyone looked up at the sky, they let all their worry's go away, they weren't aware of anything around them, they all just had smiles on their faces looking up at the sky, the stars, the constellations, and the fireworks. As if the sky took everything they where feeling away, their worry's, their stress, angst, happiness, sadness, anger, everything...

That was until new worry's, stress, and drama took over them again next year...

The calm before the storm...

But for now they would all enjoy their happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So overall, that's the end. <strong>

**There's not going to be a sequel for this, because I really don't have a plot for it, plus I need to focus on SBS (Shining Black Stars, a DanxRuno) and a co-authored one with my Unnie (which BTW I'm starting on my part of the chapter tonight and getting it back to you by the weekend~ Oh and I found other songs that go with the story) so I wouldn't be able to work on a sequel, and besides those stories, I don't think I'm going to write on anymore, so this and those two stories are probably my last on here.**

**On another note thank you for everyone who read and followed the story! I loved writing this for you, and I hope to read stories from some of you in the near future~ HWAITING!**

**Bye Bye~**

**~Rocky**

**(PS: I am going to start beta-reading now. So if anyone needs any help PM me)**

* * *

><p>가 니 곁에 있음에 감사해.. You're the only one babe.. 힘든 세상 속에 사랑을 알게 해준. 너 하나로 나는 행복해... 우리 함께라면 we will never cry never never cry... 영원히 둘이서 never gonna be alone.. Oh, so alone.<p> 


	19. AN

It's been a long time since I wrote this, and really my writing style and my grammar has improved so~ much, I'm considering deleting all the chapters and fixing them up and re-upload them back up.


End file.
